Twist of Fate
by Jackk's Shadow
Summary: One bad decision slipped the world into darkness. At the end of the war Katara made a grave mistake and chose her heart over her head. Now Katara must try and bring balance back to the world but could she kill the one she loves the most? Azula/Katara
1. Prologue The End

A/N- This is the first Avatar fic I have posted. If this gets confusing don't worry, a lot of the back story is explained through flash backs.

Prologue- The End

Katara woke up in total darkness her head exploding with pain. She reached up and felt a deep gash across her forehead oozing blood. Gritting her teeth, the water bender sat up and bended water from the air in order to ease the suffering from her wound. Katara laid back down on the cool metal floor and closed her eyes trying to focus her fuzzy mind on remembering how she ended up in such a dark place.

Before the water bender could gather her thoughts, a metal door opened bringing in blinding white light. Katara covered her eyes as two men dressed in fire nation uniforms hurried in and yanked her tired body roughly to her feet. Katara staggered and fell again landing painfully on her shoulder. Without remorse the two soldiers lifted her under the armpits and dragged her along the metal floor. She slipped into unconsciousness again by the time they left the cell.

The water bender awoke with a sharp, painful kick in the ribs. The young woman felt her rib crack and she recoiled in pain.

" KATARA!" she heard a familiar voice yell her name. As her vision began to become clear she realized that she was in a room full of people. Her older brother Sokka was screaming her name.

The young woman gritted her teeth and stood shaking to her feet taking in the grand unfamiliar settings. With dread, Katara realized that she was in the Fire Nation Palace surrounded by soldiers.

" Katara, Are you alright?" called Sokka but his sister didn't hear him. Her eyes were fixed on the wall of blue flames and the young woman sitting behind it. After everything they had fought for, Azula sat with the Fire Lord crown fixed on her topknot.

Suddenly, the prior events flooded Katara's mind as she locked eyes with the former princess, she hung her head in bitter shame. She had cost Zuko the Agni Kai and possibly everyone the war. She closed her eyes trying to block out the memories.

" Make way for the new Phoenix King!" a voice shouted. Katara was shoved roughly out of the way as a wave of soldiers and banners cut through the crowd.

Ozai came into the throne room surrounded by his many soldiers The King appeared to be a picture of health. Katara felt a lump rising in her throat as she pondered Aang's fate.

Azula descended from the throne and bowed low " Congratulations on your victory father."

The Fire Lord looked nothing like she did before the Agni Kai. Her hair and appearance were back to normal and up to royal standards. Katara wasn't fooled though, she knew madness still lived deep underneath the surface.

" Rise my servant," said the Phoenix King.

Azula obeyed her father without hesitation. Ozai turned to his prisoners and loyal subjects. He raised his muscular arms and roared. " The Avatar is dead!"

The soldiers and servants roared with joy and victory. Katara wanted to scream or cry but her entire body had gone into shock.

" His weakness of mercy doomed him and I reigned supreme," he gloated followed by deafening cheers. Ozai raised his hand calling for silence and the noise instantly ceased.

" Before we began our celebration of victory we must first punish those who tried to stand in our way of glory."

Katara found herself being shoved towards the Phoenix King along with the rest of the prisoners. She struggled to keep the tears for Aang inside not wanting to give Ozai the satisfaction.

A strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. Katara looked up to see Sokka trying to smile for her and be brave but failing miserably.

" It will be alright Katara, " the older boy whispered but she could hear the uncertainty and fear in his voice. He was lying.

She risked a glance to Sokka's left only to discover that he was using his other arm to support an unconscious leaning figure.

"….Toph?" Katara gasped her eyes widening. She looked up at her brother "….Is she--"

" No," replied Sokka quickly reading his sister's mind. He shook his head sadly " But if she doesn't get help….."

" Shut up!" a guard yelled punching Sokka hard in the back of the head.

The young man stumbled but did not fall. He took his place back in the row and stood tall.

The Phoenix King walked along the line staring at each of the prisoners " Who is your leader?" he commanded. " I will deal with the Avatar's second myself, the rest will be sent to Boiling Rock…for life.

Silence.

Ozai laughed " Don't you all step forward at once." He turned to his daughter " Azula, find the Avatar's friends."

" Yes father," said the Fire Lord falling into stride behind him.

" …Katara," whispered Sokka, " Once you get to Boiling Rock, find Toph and Suki, then escape…..I'm going to take the blame."

" Sokka no!" Katara hissed trying to talk quietly as possible . Meanwhile Azula and Ozai inched closer by the second. Katara finally felt hot tears pouring down her face as she tried to imagine the horrible sacrifice her brother was about to make.

" I have to, " the young man whispered back.

Katara clenched her fist. She wasn't about to let Sokka or anyone else suffer for her mistake. Just as the young man motioned to step forward, Katara extended her arm in front of his chest and beat him to the punch.

She stared straight ahead standing in the path of Ozai and Azula " I'm their leader."

" Katara, no!" yelled Sokka but guards were already dragging him and the others back.

Ozai stared down coldly at the water bender " Is this a joke?" he sneered. " This little peasant girl is the Avatar's second?"

" Yes, now get on with it, " snapped Katara staring darkly at Azula " I don't have all day."

Katara saw the hand coming down on her but she did nothing to try and stop it. When Ozai's fist connected with her face it felt like she had been struck by lightning even though he only used brute strength. She hit the ground with such force that the water bender temporarily blacked out.

" KATARA!" screamed Sokka " OZAI, YOU FUCKING COWARD DON'T TOUCH HER!" The guards were having a hard time restraining the enraged warrior.

The Phoenix King raised an amused eyebrow " Who is that boy?" he asked Azula.

" ….Her brother," the Fire Lord said simply.

Ozai nodded, a malicious grin spread across his face. " We'll have to keep him around for the activities now won't we?"

" Yes father, " replied Azula obediently but her eyes were on Katara who was still crumbled on the ground. Ozai missed something that passed across his only daughter's face. Was it sadness….remorse even?

" Pathetic," spat Ozai crossing his arms " Stand her up."

Soldiers immediately came and pulled Katara to her feet. Blood poured from the water benders mouth and down her chin. She whispered something that no one could hear.

The Phoenix King moved closer in order to hear her " Are you going to beg for your pathetic life now?"

Katara shook her head grinning from ear to ear and spat blood in his face. The prisoners roared with laughter even though they knew she would pay dearly for the insult. Ozai reached out and grabbed the young woman by her throat wiping blood off his face furiously.

" Bring me a whip, NOW!" he yelled choking off the water bender's air supply. An instant later a servant handed the Phoenix King a leather whip. The king unraveled it and lit the whip with bright orange flames. " Turn her around," he snapped.

The guards forced Katara to turn her back towards the angry king. Ozai raised the flaming whip as the guards held Katara tightly and Sokka screamed in the background. The water bender squeezed her eyes tightly trying to brace herself for the impact.

"…..Father don't !" Azula suddenly pleaded just as he was going to bring the whip across Katara's flesh. The room suddenly became very quiet.

Ozai turned to his daughter " What did you say to me?" he demanded.

Azula's eyes widened, she opened and closed her mouth but no words would come forth.

Ozai handed the whip to one of his men and clasped his hands behind his back " You dare embarrass me?" he snapped " Over a peasant?!"

" No father."

" Did you think you were smarter than me Azula?! I know about all the nights you've snuck off to visit this disgusting Peasant, betraying your father and your country!" he yelled. " Don't tell me you love her, love is pathetic!"

" ……I don't love her father, " Azula replied her eyes expressionless.

" Prove your loyalty to me Azula, punish her," he hissed holding out the whip to her.

Azula turned her head away from it " ….No," she whispered.

Ozai grabbed his daughter by the arm " Do it now or I'll show you what suffering really is," he threatened. " I'll have you tossed around my army like a common whore and then you'll be banished until you can track down the next Avatar, NOW DECIDE!"

Azula showed no emotion as she took the whip from Ozai lighting it with blue flames. She reeled back and struck the water bender across her back multiple times.

Katara felt her back explode with pain. Nothing else besides her mother's and Aang's death could come close to the pain that ripped through her. The pain never stopped it continued and continued.

Azula dropped the whip on the ground and bowed to her father. She dismissed herself and then disappeared behind a wall of blue flames. The soldiers let Katara fall unconscious to the floor a puddle of blood gathering underneath her. Sokka was still screaming her name but he received no response.

" Take them away, " Ozai commanded " Prepare the celebration."

Azula stared through the blue flames as soldiers carried the broken water bender away. A single tear slid down her face.


	2. Chapter 1 Journey

A/N - I updated my profile so if anyone wants to review me anonymously they can. Enjoy review if you want to at the end.

Chapter 1- Journey

After in eternity of floating inside the darkness Katara finally woke up. The young woman stretched her tired limbs and sat up on a lumpy mattress the prison had provided. She took in her surroundings; a cold, damp, metal cell with a small lantern that barely gave off any light. Signing the water bender carried on her morning routines and fell back on the mattress waiting for one of the two daily meals.

Katara had long since lost track of time. Inside the cell no time existed there was only primitive awake, eat and sleep cycles. With nothing to do until food arrived Katara could only ponder on the fate of family and friends, she still had nightmares although not so many.

The bolted metal door clicked and slowly opened. She waited for the familiar sound of food being slid in but it never came. Two masked and armored guards walked in behind torches. Katara turned her sensitive eyes away from the light and faced the wall.

" Your lord and master commands your presence immediately," the taller of the masked guards recited.

Katara closed her eyes sighing inwardly " And who is my lord and master, Ozai or Azula?"

The other guard cleared his throat " The Phoenix King is no longer among the living," he explained, " You exclusively serve Fire Lord Azula."

" ….How did he die?" she asked feeling no remorse for the fallen King.

" We don't discuss the King's death, " he replied quickly. " Now come along."

Katara shrugged " Fine, go away."

She heard boots click as the men took a step towards her " We are instructed to use force if necessary."

" If either one of you touches me…I will hurt you."

The guards took an uneasy step back, they knew her threats were not empty. Once, a guard had tried to force himself unsuccessfully upon the water bender with dire consequences. She easily escaped from her room and searched for the man in the prison fighting through many guards. Finally, after finding his quarters the water bender repeatedly stabbed the man with an ice dagger severely injuring but not killing him. She quietly returned to her cell and went to sleep as if nothing had happened. Since then she was moved to a higher security area and the guards walked on egg shells around her.

" Its not like that, we're just coming to take you to the Fire Lord…."

" I said no."

" Please, just come we're just doing our jobs," he said nervously " The Fire Lord will kill us if we don't bring you."

" How is that my problem?" she thought coldly. "…… What would Aang do?"

The water bender cursed herself and sat up " Fine, I'll go, " she murmured. " Maybe she'll finally put me out of my misery."

Katara let the two men led her out of the cell and through the gloomy prison. Finally, for the first time in an eternity Katara felt the sun. It was so bright the water bender had to shield her eyes until they adjusted to the light.

" ….How long have I been inside?" she asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

" The war ended over 5 years ago and you've been inside every since."

Katara kept her face blank as a wave of sadness coursed through her " I'm 19," she thought bitterly. " " Sokka is 20...if he survived, Aang and Toph would both be 17."

She pushed the thoughts of her family and friends deep down. There was plenty of time to think about those depressing thoughts back in her cell.

The 3 walked in silence through the grand palace. Katara took in the elegant décor but she felt no pleasure in the site knowing what kind of people existed inside.

" This is it," one of the guards said. The two men pulled the large door open with effort " Go in, she's expecting you."

She nodded and took a deep breath making her way slowly inside.

Katara thought she was ready to face the fire prodigy after 5 years but she was wrong. An eternity couldn't have prepared her. Azula sat rigid on the throne her long dark hair flowing perfectly down her back. She was taller and her face and body were more mature. Katara was surprised by the woman's appearance until she remembered that 5 years had gone and Azula was 19 as well. The water bender wondered what she looked like in front of a mirror.

As if reading Katara's thoughts Azula sneered at her " You look like shit, Peasant."

Katara's darkened blue eyes meant Azula's, she smirked but didn't respond to the blunt insult. On the inside her blood boiled. The water bender didn't need Azula to state the obvious; her hair was in tangles, the cloths from the prison were filthy and her skin was too pale.

" What do you want Azula?" Katara sneered " Is there a purpose to this visit or do you only want to insult me because I can easily dismiss myself."

" Address me by my title, Peasant," Fire Lord Azula replied icily.

" Fine, what do you want _Fire Lord_ Azula."

" Tomorrow, I am leaving for Ba Sing Se and you will accompany me--"

Katara cut her off by laughing loud and rudely " I'm not going anywhere with you."

" You will obey me," Azula said sharply.

" No ," said Katara her mind firmly set. " You can kill me but you cant make me go, this little talk is over."

Azula sighed dramatically as the water bender began to walk away " Do you make that decision for Sokka as well, what about Suki and the earth bender…Toph?"

Katara froze at the exit and quickly spun around " My brother and friends are alive?!" she demanded.

The Fire Lord leaned forward on the throne her golden eyes cold with intent " Not for long."

Katara clinched her fist and let go of the little amount of pride she had left. She bowed her head in defeat "….Leave my brother and friends out of this and I will do what ever you ask."

" You're pathetic do know that!?" Azula snapped rising from her throne.

Katara didn't say anything, she stood with her head down and took the insult. The blue flames parted for Azula as she descended the steps.

" Don't be mistaken by our past…..you will obey me or suffer."

The Fire Lord stood in front of Katara but the water bender refused to meet her gaze. Azula reached out and tilted the other woman's head up caressing her cheek " I have something to ask you Katara," the woman whispered.

Katara finally locked eyes with her former lover " What?"

" Were you surprised?" the prodigy asked " Did you think someone of my stature could love someone like you?"

Katara flinched away from Azula's touch " Only at myself, " she responded trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

" Dismissed," said Azula walking up the steps and disappearing behind the wall of flames again.

Katara retreated from the throne room and numbly let the guards led her back to the prison. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, the water bender fell to her knees and sobbed.

The door unlocked and opened, two guards shook Katara awake "Come with us, Fire Lord's orders."

Thinking of her brother and friends Katara followed the guards out of the cell. " Time to go already?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

" Not yet," the guard explained. They led her to a room where she was greeted by three friendly looking women. " We're instructed to get you ready for the trip."

Katara rolled her eyes " Is all this necessary?" she asked dryly noticing the brushes and soaps in the women's hand.

" Yes, it the Fire Lord's order, we'll be waiting when your done in here."

A few hours later of scrubbing and combing, Katara felt like a new person. The water bender stared at herself in front of mirror for the first time in 5 years.

" …..I…look like mom more than ever," she whispered touching her 19 year old face. She instinctively reached out to touch her mother's necklace, but it wasn't there. Katara closed her eyes remembering that she hadn't seen the necklace since Azula's beating. A part of her felt even more empty without it.

The servants provided Katara with a dress made of a soft red material. The smoothness of dress felt like silk against the angry scars covering her back. The water bender didn't dare turn around and look at them through the mirror, she was too afraid. The only one of the scars she could see was from a particularly nasty strike by Azula that made its way up her back and curved around her left shoulder.

A single tear slid down her face, Katara reached up and wiped it away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and took a deep breath leaving the mirror and her mother behind.

Fire Lord Azula waited impatiently for the water bender to arrive at her ship. " What's taking long?" she snapped to a soldier " I told the prison guards to have her here at first light.

" Yes my lord, the prisoner should be here any moment…ah here they came."

" What.. I don't see--" Azula let her voice trail off and her heart stopped beating for an instant as the most beautiful creature ascended the ramp.

Katara's smooth tan skin perfectly complimented the fiery red of her dress. What the water bender didn't realize was that the silk dress belonged to Fire Nation Royalty. It had once belonged to Princess Ursa, Azula mother.

" You're late Peasant." Azula said glaring angrily at her.

" I'm sorry to keep you waiting, your highness," the water bender shot back.

" Follow me," Azula commanded " Guards, leave us."

The Fire Lord led Katara on to the large ship and into the rooms inside.

" Why are we going to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked as she followed Azula.

" That's none of your concern," Azula replied coldly over her shoulder.

Katara swallowed her frustration and continued to walk quietly behind her.

" This is my room Peasant."

Katara crossed her arms " So what?"

" Don't get any ideas, your job is to wait here at the door for me." " You are not permitted to go anywhere unless I'm with you, is that clear?"

Katara nodded silently.

" And don't even think about escaping because if you do… your brother and friends will suffer."

Katara slumped down by the door " I get it."

Satisfied by the water bender's answer Azula went inside her room and slammed the door shut. After waiting alone in the hall way Katara managed to sleep despite wondering about her fate in Ba Sing Se. She wondered if there even a city still standing.

A/N- Hate it Love it?Let me know either way.


	3. Chapter 2 Fatal Dreams

_A/N- Thanks for the reviews. The italics are flashbacks just in case you get confused._

_Chapter 2- Fatal Dreams_

_" Katara where are you going**?" **asked Toph peaking from out of her earth tent._

_" I'm just going to get a drink from the stream," the water bender replied rubbing her tired eyes._

_"Okay," the blind earth bender mumbled sleepily returning to her tent._

_Katara used the moonlight to guide her way through the darkness. She kneeled down by the cool stream and took a long drink soothing her parched throat. Out of nowhere a hand reached out and grabbed Katara covering her mouth._

_" Don't scream," a voice whispered in her ear._

_The hand released her and the water bender jumped back facing her foe. Princess Azula grinned at the startled woman " Happy to see me?"_

_Katara narrowed her eyes and ran forward bringing the water from the stream down on Azula. The Fire bending prodigy quickly blocked with a burst of flames so powerful that it sent Katara stumbling. She tripped on a rock and fell back in to the stream. Azula dived after the water bender and pinned the young woman beneath her._

_" I didn't come here to fight you, " Azula hissed._

_" Get off me you monster!" Katara snarled, " You almost killed Aang in Ba Sing Se!"_

_" In case you have forgotten, Peasant, there is a war going on here and I'm just doing my duty."_

_Katara brought her knee up and buried it into Azula's stomach. In an instant Katara flipped her over bringing an ice dagger to the Princess's throat._

_" I should kill you, " Katara growled pressing the weapon closer._

_Azula showed no fear as always. Instead she reached out with her free hand and touched the water benders cheek " Katara," she whispered._

_The water bender's hand trembled and she let the ice melt inside her fist. She turned her head away angry at Azula and herself._

_" I cant do it," she sighed._

_Azula grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. The two finally broke apart when they needed air. Katara was glad that the night hid her bright red face._

_" How did you find me?" the water bender asked pulling herself and the prodigy out of the stream. She bended the water from their clothes and floated it back into the stream_

_" I have my ways," the fire bender replied, " So you saved the Avatar, I knew he wouldn't be that easy to kill."_

_"….Azula, Aang is my friend."_

_Azula rolled her eyes " Fine, I wont tell my father he's alive but the next time we fight I cant hold back."_

_Katara didn't respond she just looked at the other bender sadly. Azula gently laid the water bender down on the grass and leaned over her._

_" Don't look so pathetic," she uttered softly kissing the water bender again._

_" I love you," Katara replied._

_The fire bender didn't respond. Instead her golden eyes darkened and she rolled away from Katara standing to her feet. Katara swallow a lump in her throat as she watch the prodigy begin to walk off. She jumped to her feet and ran after her grabbing the Princess's arm._

_" Azula wait come back…I didn't mean to scare you off …its just that…" the water bender rambled until she realized that tears were running down the prodigy's face, " What's wrong, what is it?"_

_Azula turned her face away from the moonlight hiding her emotions " No one's ever loved me before."_

_" Why do you think that Azula, what about your mom and dad?" _

_" Some mother, she never gave a damn about me, only my weak pathetic brother Zuzu."_

_Azula couldn't mask the bitterness in her voice, Katara took the prodigy's hand in her own " Fire Lord Ozai **has to **love you, Zuko said so himself you're his favorite." " He said you were born lucky and Zuko was lucky to be born."_

_Azula glared at the water bender " What part of **no one** don't you get? I'm sure in your perfect little naïve existence everyone is loved by someone but I know how to face the hard facts." _

_Katara felt her eye twitch in annoyance at Azula's insult and she forced herself not to retort. She reminded herself that the fire bender was a princess and she was used to talking down to everyone except her father._

_" My father's 'love' for me is conditional," the prodigy continued " As long as I keep being his perfect little princess by hunting the Avatar, capturing Ba Sing Se and so forth but the minute I step out of line like Zuzu then I'm scarred and banished just like that." The princess explained snapping her fingers to emphasis her point._

_" I'm sorry Azula." _

_" I don't need your pity, " the prodigy spat," I'm the crowned princess of the Fire Nation, I don't anyone and I don't need **you**!"_

_Katara released the fire benders hand " Fine," she responded softly, " I'll leave you alone."_

_Azula reached out and grabbed Katara's wrist before she could walk away " I didn't mean that…I do need you…and that scares me." " Katara, its funny because I care about you more than him…or anyone." " I think you're the first person I've ever loved."_

_The fire bender rolled her eyes but grinned " I cant believe I just said that."_

_Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around the princess' waist, she leaned forward and rested her head on Azula's shoulder. " I should be getting back before Toph notices I'm still gone."_

_" I should be getting back too, I have to be back at the palace before morning in case my father needs me." _

_The two lovers hugged briefly and shared one last kiss before they were forced to go there separate directions._

_Back at the camp, Toph peaked out of her tent " That was a long drink of water."_

_Katara smiled into the night ignoring the earth bender who took the hint and crawled back to sleep. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep with thoughts if the princess in her dreams._

" Wake up!" yelled Azula shaking the water bender harshly.

Katara opened her sapphire eyes to see Azula standing over her. The water bender almost smiled up at her until she took in her surroundings and realized the flash back she had was just a dream. She hadn't thought her heart could be broken into any more pieces until that moment as she stared up into the Fire Lord's eyes and the events of the war flooded through her mind.

" Get up and follow me to the deck," Azula commanded.

Katara followed the Azula to the deck trying to keep her face expressionless. The sun beamed directly over head as the ship sailed over the clear blue waters. The water bender stared at Azula and let immense sadness wash over her. She felt angry at the former Princess for playing with her emotions but more at herself for falling in love so foolishly and intently.

" I cant do this," she thought.

5 years ago Katara could of found the strength to live on but she wasn't the same young woman. The war had left more than just scars on her back. She started to walk away from Azula, slowly at first but then picking up speed until she was sprinting.

" Don't just stand there you idiots, stop her she's trying to escape!" yelled Azula noticing the water bender close to the edge of the ship.

Katara leaped and dived off the edge of the ship. Azula and guards ran over to the edge of the ship waiting for the woman to come up for air. After a few moments cold realization hit the Fire Lord and she dived in after her. Azula held her breathe looking around frantically for any site of the water bender.

She finally found Katara, her eyes closed slowly sinking to the bottom. The fire bender swam furiously grabbing the unconscious woman by the waist and pulling her to the surface. The Fire Lord took a gulp of air and began swimming back to the ship. Her men immediately provided a ladder so Azula could hoist herself and Katara back on to the ship.

Azula quickly checked her pulse to discover there was none. The fire bender pinched Katara's nose shut and covered the unconscious woman's mouth with her own. She breathed precious air into the water bender's lungs and began to press down on her chest. After a few minutes of trying to get her heart beating again Katara finally coughed up water and gasped for air.

Hiding her relief, the Fire Lord smiled coldly as Katara opened her eyes. She leaned over the soaked water bender their faces inches apart.

" Did you think you would so easily escape me Katara?" the woman whispered. " You try that again and I'll have Sokka hung up by his thumbs, then boiled over an open flame." " If neither one of us makes it to Ba Sing Se, your brother and friends will die!"

Azula looked up to see that the guards were staring at her. The Fire Lord realized she was practically laying on top of Katara " What are you all looking at!" she yelled causing the men to flinch violently " Bring me dry clothes and get back to work.!"

Katara stared at the woman feeling deep anger and frustration " You monster!" she spat as Azula's men grabbed her and began dragging her below the ship. " I hate you!"

Azula's face was a blank mask as Katara disappeared below deck. Back inside of her room, the Fire Lord was immediately dried and brought new clothes. The servants fixed her hair back into a neat top knot and placed the crown back on top.

" Leave me," she commanded not bothering to watch the servants bow themselves out. Azula checked her appearance in the mirror looking for any imperfections, as usual she didn't find any.

_" You almost lost her today," a familiar voice replied._

Azula stared darkly into the mirror " That's none of your concern mother, soon we'll be in Ba Sing Se and I'll be rid of her for good."

_Ursa smiled sadly at her daughter " It doesn't have to be this way Azula, if only you could let go of your pride and admit that you still __**love **__Katara."_

" That's a filthy lie!" Azula yelled " Love is for the weak, its pathetic!"

" _That's just your father talking, that's not the way you feel,"__Ursa pointed out._

" How do you know what I feel? Father was right!"

_Ursa's kind golden eyes suddenly turned dark " Is that why you watched him die? Because he was so right?!"_

" SHUT-UP!" screamed Azula slamming a flamed fist into the mirror and watching it shatter.

Azula shook the glass from her bloody fist " Soon, Katara will fear me just everyone else…or she will die."

A/N- Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 3 The Storm

A/N- I usually try to update twice on the weekends.

Chapter 3- The Storm

" My Lord, we will arrive at Ba Sing Se in two days time," the captain reported.

" Excellent," replied Azula allowing a cold smile to grace her lips " The sooner we arrive in Ba Sing Se, I will be able to put my plan in motion."

" Yes my lord."

" Captain, how is Ka--my prisoner?" the Fire Lord inquired.

The man looked slightly uneasy " She hasn't spoken since the…incident my lord, shall I check in on her?"

Azula thought for a moment and then shook her head " No," she answered, " I'll go myself, you just focus on getting us to Ba Sing Se."

" On your command!" the man recited snapping into a salute.

Azula dismissed the man and waited until he left to become absorbed in her own tactical thoughts.

" Ursa was right…I still love the Peasant," Azula admitted to herself " But I cant let it fog my mind, I have to stay clear and focused."

During the war Katara had made a grave tactical error, she allowed love to distract her. Azula on the other hand ,always had a clear goal in mind; help her father win the war and secure a future place for herself on the throne.

Only after the war did the Fire Lord find her resolve slipping. When Azula finally achieved ultimate power, she found herself missing the water bender more often . A few weeks after her father died, Azula made a special visit to the prison in hopes of reconciling with her but things hadn't gone exactly the way she planned….

_5 years ago_

_" Fire Lord Azula!" exclaimed the prison warden, practically throwing himself at her feet._

_Azula's expensive royal attire clashed against the grey dreariness of the prison. The former princess looked around and wrinkled her nose in disgust " I'm here to see a prisoner," she explained." And I expect this visit to remain quiet, am I clear warden?"_

_" Of course my lord, who are you here to see?"_

_" The water bender…how is her condition?" Azula questioned trying to sound nonchalant._

_" She's been able to heal herself my lord but not completely of course, some of the men wrapped her wounds."_

_" Take me to her," she commanded._

_Without hesitation the warden led her personally to the cell where Katara was being held._

_" This is it my lord, would you like my men to come inside?" he offered " She has been known to have violent outbursts."_

_" No, my personal guards will stand outside the door and kill anyone who tries to enter."_

_The warden gulped and bowed himself away. The Fire Lord took a deep breath and entered the cell, closing the door shut behind her. Standing in the dark, cold cell Azula suppressed a shiver trying to keep her face expressionless._

_" Katara…," the woman started._

_Katara laid on her mattress facing the darkest wall. Her hair spilled down her heavily bandaged back, she didn't respond._

_" I know you're awake Katara, just turn around I have something to say," Azula replied._

_Katara slowly sat up and cringed in pain. She sat on the edge of the mattress and faced the Fire Lord. " What are you doing here?" she whispered her voice hard and cold " Come to gloat?"_

_Azula forced her feet not to shuffle " That's not it…I came to take you from this place…to be at my side, just like we planned."_

_Katara stared at her " As your servant you mean?"_

_" No Katara, as Fire Lady…as my wife."_

_The water bender smiled for an instant as if she were considering it. She shook her head sadly " You just don't get it do you? You don't think you did anything wrong by betraying me?"_

_" That doesn't reflect how I feel about you but put yourself in my place, I've worked the entire life for the throne." _

_Katara shrugged " Good, you explained yourself now you can go."_

_Azula felt her heart pounding painfully against her chest. She took a few steps forward her hand out " Anyone would have made that choice Katara, you would have too if you just think rationally!'_

_Despite the darkness Azula could see tears running down the water bender's face. Azula resisted the urge to go and comfort her and instead waited for the women to speak again._

_" Don't make this difficult Azula, just leave," the water bender said after regaining herself._

_Azula felt her hand balling into a fist and trembling " Are you saying that you would rather stay in here than be with me?"_

_" There's the smart girl I know," Katara answered dryly._

_" This isn't funny Katara!" the young woman yelled " I'm extending my heart to you and you're making jokes!'_

_Azula could feel her composure slipping, Katara noticed too " There isn't anything funny about this Azula," she replied darkly " All I know is that when our love was really tested, I chose you….and you chose power."_

_" You're so stupid!" the Fire Lord screamed " There are a thousand others who would kill to be at my side!"_

_The water bender wiped tears away from her eyes " I love you Azula, but you need help, you're not well."_

_" I don't have to take this, you can rot here for all I care!'_

_Katara laid back down and faced the wall again " Goodbye Azula."_

_The Fire Lord composed herself before she opened the door. She wore an impenetrable mask as the warden escorted her out of the prison and the royal escort carried her back to the palace. Once Azula was back in the privacy of her own room, she sobbed._

_( Back to the Present)_

Accompanied by her personal guards, Azula made her way to the water bender's cell inside the ship.

" Wait outside," she commanded and they obeyed without hesitation.

Azula opened the door slowly and walked into the ship's holding cell. Katara sat on the metal floor with her head bowed and her knees pulled up to her chest.

The Fire Lord crossed her arms " Don't you think its pathetic for a water bender to drown?" she asked coldly.

Katara didn't respond, she simply kept her head bowed trying to block out the prodigy's taunts.

" …The captain informed me that in two days time we will arrive in Ba Sing Se," Azula informed her " We will walk through the city…with the royal guard of course."

Katara looked up raising an eyebrow " Your highness actually wants to make a two day journey on foot?"

Azula smiled icily " I have my reasons, Peasant."

Katara shrugged as the Fire Lord continued, pacing the length of the small cell " As for your fate after Ba Sing Se, I remain undecided." " Depending on your cooperation I may release you…or take you back to the Fire Nation prison."

" What about my brother and friends?" Katara asked.

" My father's law will remain…they will serve a life's sentence for their crimes against the Fire Nation."

Katara nodded excepting her fate " Then so will I."

Azula glared at her " So be it, I see years inside a dark cell hasn't improved your intelligence any."

Katara's eyes widened as she thought about Zuko's warning so many years ago " There aren't any monorails anymore…that's why we're walking isn't it?"

Azula smirked " There's the smart girl I know."

Katara felt sick " Is there even a city left standing?'

" I told you before that's none of your concern."

Seeing that the water bender was in good health, Azula turned around and started towards the door.

"….Azula, please just tell me?" the water bender pleaded. " If there is any part of the girl I loved left in you, just please…I have to know."

Her hand on the door, Azula froze and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Sighing inwardly the Fire Lord turned back to Katara. She couldn't control her heart beating rapidly but she could keep her face unpredictable.

" If there wasn't a city standing, do you think I would be wasting my time going there?" she shot. " " The city is no where near its former glory…but it still survives."

" Thank you, " whispered Katara.

Azula jabbed a finger towards Katara " Don't you ever try that again or I'll give you something to mourn for."

Without further words the Fire Lord left Katara and slammed the door behind her. Shocked at Azula's reaction, Katara began to wonder if the fire bender actually still cared for her.

As the sun began to fall, Katara was allowed to come up on the deck for fresh air. As strong winds whipped the water bender's hair around in every direction, a feeling of foreboding came over her. She could sense something wrong happening in the ocean, realization struck her.

" Azula, there's a storm coming!"

" First of all address me by my title, Peasant and second just because the wind is blowing does not necessarily predict a storm coming," Azula snapped.

" I'm not lying!" Katara persisted " I know the ocean!"

Azula clasped her hands behind her back " What would you suggest I do?"

Katara though for a moment " Turn the ship around, and lay low for a few hours maybe even a full day, we will still make it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

The Fire Lord laughed " I knew you would say that and of course the answer is no."

" But--"

Azula cut her off " Listen Peasant, even if a storm was coming, I assure you my ship is more than capable of handling it," she gloated " This is the finest ship in the Fire Nation…no in the world."

Katara narrowed her eyes " So you would risk all of our lives just so you can arrive in Ba Sing Se a few hours early?"

Azula shrugged " All of the lives on board this vessel belong to me and I am free to spend them how I please."

The water bender didn't care about her own life but she kept arguing for the sake of her brother and friends. She knew that in the event of Azula's death, the guards at Boiling Rock would carry out their execution.

" Would you just think about someone else for once in your life you selfish, arrogant, inconsiderate bi--"

Katara was interrupted by a sharp slap across her face. To the water bender's credit she only stumbled a half of a step from the impact. Compared to Ozai's fist and years inside the prison, the slap was nothing.

" You don't get to talk to me like that!!" Azula growled already angry from her earlier show of weakness. " Now, shut up and don't speak unless you are spoken to!"

Katara swallowed her anger and stood tall with her chin up. Azula grew tired of her presence and sent the water bender back to her cell.

An hour later the dark sky opened up and unleashed heavy rain and lightning. By mid night fall, despite Katara's warning they traveled right into a storm.

Katara woke up when she felt the ship rocking violently. She could hear the ship whining and men running frantically yelling out orders. Katara banged on the metal door yelling for someone to let her out. After a few moments a guard finally answered and released her.

" The Fire Lord is on the deck, hurry up we need you!" he urged her.

With no time to gloat, Katara hurried with the man to the deck of the ship. The rain was pouring so hard she could barely see. Surprisingly, Azula stood at the center of it all facing the storm, fearless as always. Katara ran and slid to a halt at her side.

" Don't say…anything," growled Azula.

" I wasn't planning to," the water bender mumbled. She stepped in closer and stopped the rain from pouring on herself and Azula. " We should turn the ship around."

" I said no!" Azula snapped " We're fine!'

Katara eyes widened as she saw a tidal sized wave come crashing towards them from the horizon. Azula saw it too " Don't just stand there stop it!" she yelled.

Katara stopped bending the rain around herself and Azula " I can't its too big!"

" What kind of water bender are you? I command you to stop it!"

Katara took a deep breath and tried to manipulate the wave, nothing happened. ' Its been too long I cant!"

" Try again damn you!" screamed Azula as the wave drew closer.

The water bender closed her eyes and found her center. She tried to draw on the power she possessed during the war and began moving her rusty limbs. She opened her eyes again to discover the wave still coming full speed and seconds from crashing into them.

" We're going to die," Azula replied angrily.

Katara clinched her fists " Grab my waist."

" What?" Azula snapped.

" Do it now, grab a hold of my waist or die, decide!"

Instants before the watery death came crashing on them, Azula grabbed Katara around the waist and held on for dear life. The water bender managed to make a shield of ice to protect them…and then the world went black…………

Katara regained consciousness to find herself and Azula sinking slowly to the bottom of the ocean. She held on to the Fire Lord's arm and propelled them both to the surface. Breathing heavily the water bender looked around for any sign of the ship but she could barely see her hand in front of her face.

Swallowing her dread, the women bended water from Azula's lungs and positioned the unconscious prodigy on to her back. She began swimming in a direction where she hoped to find land.

After hours of swimming Katara dragged her tired body and Azula's on to a beach. She stood up on her aching limbs covering her eyes from the burning sun rising on the horizon. Tears welled up in her eyes, they were lost and now Sokka and the others had no chance.

Feeling rage building inside her heart, Katara head snapped to Azula who lay sprawled out on the sand, a bloody gash across her forehead.

" You've taken everything form me Azula," she whispered " Now, I'm going to take from you."

Katara floated water in to her palm and formed it into an ice dagger. She stalked towards the helpless women and dropped to her knees raising the sharp point over her head. She plunged the ice towards the fire bender's black heart….

To Be Continued……

A/N- Ha Ha Cliffy! I'll update soon I promise. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4 Time Clock

A/N-I'm sorry for the cliffy…wait no I'm not ha ha. Anyways I hope this chapter wont be as dark as the others, enjoy.

Chapter 4- Time Clock

Azula's eyes fluttered open just in time to see the water bender's ice dagger seconds away from piercing her chest. The Fire Lord managed to catch Katara's wrist but she was so weak, the woman flung it away easily. Katara stopped her assault and cold blue eyes mean golden.

" You deserve to die," Katara snarled.

The Fire Lord tried to roll away but Katara straddled her and pinned the woman to the ground. Azula could feel herself slipping back into the dark depths of unconsciousness and there was nothing she could do about it. She reached up and touched the water bender's cheek before her eyes closed and she faded into darkness again.

Katara could feel tears streaming down her face. She lifted the sharp ice over her head again but couldn't force herself to finish the job. Like so many years ago, she let the ice melt and fall harmlessly into the sand. Katara stumbled away from Azula and waded back into the water hoping to find any trace of the ship or its crew. For as far as her eyes could see, there was only water.

Exhausted, the water bender walked back onto the beach and fell into the sand. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

_( Flashback 5 years ago)_

" _You summoned me father?" asked Azula bowing before the Phoenix King._

_After the long celebration of the Fire Nation's victory ended, it was finally time for Azula to face her father's private wraith._

_The Phoenix King looked down coldly at his daughter " You disappointed me Azula, its not like you to show affection for enemies."_

_Azula kept her head bowed low " I assure you my King, it was just a brief lapse of judgment, I wont let it happen again."_

" _See that it doesn't, just because I favor you over Zuko doesn't mean you are free to do whatever you please.'_

" _Of course not father."_

_Azula waited for Ozai to dismiss her but the Phoenix King stared at her strangely. He raised an eyebrow "….Something isn't right about you Azula."_

" _What do you mean father?" she asked._

" _You seem like you're losing your edge."_

" _No father I--"_

" _Silence!" Ozai yelled. " Something __**is**__ wrong with you, I know my own daughter!"_

_Azula kept her mouth clamped shut waiting for her father to continue. The Phoenix King stood up " I'm sending you to Ba Sing Se."_

_Azula's eyes widened as she finally looked up at her father " I thought it was burned to the ground?"_

_Ozai shook his head not hiding his disappointment " Not quite, unfortunately your traitorous uncle and his White Lotus order sacrificed themselves to save the city from Sozin's comet." " Although the damage was extraordinary…Ba Sing Se still stands."_

" _Why do I have to go?" _

" _To rebuild the city in the Fire Nation's image and crush any rebellion that may still exist."_

" _Father, that could take years! Couldn't you send one of your generals?!" the Fire Lord protested._

_Ozai glared at his daughter " Are you questioning my authority?!"_

_Azula quickly inverted her gaze back to the floor " No, my King."_

" _Good," replied Ozai "You will depart in a week."_

_Azula sighed inwardly excepting her fate. She began to dismiss herself when the Phoenix King called out to her._

" _One more task before you leave Azula, go to the prison…and finish off the Peasant," he ordered sliding a hand across his throat._

_Azula nodded not betraying any emotions as Ozai disappeared behind his wall of red orange flames._

* * *

" _Today is the day," the Fire Lord thought. Her ship was already prepared for the journey to Ba Sing Se and there was only one task that remained undone. Before the day was over she had to kill Katara._

" _How am I going to do it?' she thought pacing her room " If I don't, I know father will have me stripped of the throne and banished."_

_After hours of pacing, the fire bender made a decision. After night fall Azula walked grimly to the prison with one task in mind, to make Katara's death swift and painless as possible._

_Dismissing the guards, Azula made her way into Katara's cell as quietly as possible. The water bender lay crumbled on her stomach, the scars on her back crusted with dried blood and scab._

_Gathering lightning, the Fire Lord aimed for a straight shoot through Katara's heart but she couldn't fire. Instead, she fell down to her knees and kissed the sleeping water bender on her cheek running out of the cell._

_For the first time in the Fire Lord's life, she understood her mother. Azula sat on the edge of her bed contemplating if Ursa had felt the blind panic and helplessness for Zuko that she now felt for Katara. She could try and escape with Katara, but now that her father was supreme ruler, there was no place in the world she could hide. Only one solution came to mind but just thinking about it was committing treason. _

_The former princess felt a kind of grudging respect for her mother as the answers became suddenly clear. The fire bender took a deep breath and went to carry out her grim task._

_The prodigy walked darkly through the palace on a straight path to the Phoenix King's private quarters. Once arriving, the King's private guards stopped her at the door._

" _The Phoenix King does not want any visitors."_

_Azula glared at him " I am the Fire Lord, you dare stand in my way?"_

" _I mean no disrespect my lord," the man responded " But we only take orders from the Phoenix King."_

_Azula nodded and then snapped the man's neck. Before the other guard could even yell out she sent a bolt of lightning through his chest. Using the intensity of her blue flames to kick down the large ornate metal door, Azula went forward to face her father._

" _Azula! What are you doing in my private chambers!'" the Phoenix King yelled surprised that his daughter burst in. The young noble woman laying on the large bed next to him pulled the covers up to her chest. Ozai closed his robe covering his indecency. " How did you even get in? Where are my guards?!"_

_Azula stood with her head bowed and tears running down her eyes. " I love you dad…even if you never really loved me back."_

" _What are you talking about!? Get out now--."_

_Azula could tell her father was drinking, his guard was down. The King staggered from bed almost tripping. She thought of Katara and took advantage of his mistake._

_The Fire Lord sent a powerful bolt of lightning through the King's chest and watched him fall dead before he even hit the ground._

_The young noble woman began to scream at the top of her lungs but Azula barely noticed her. She ran to her father's side and gathered the dead man in her arms, sobbing forcefully……_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Azula woke up. The fire bender opened her eyes and sat up surprised to find herself still alive. Before she passed out she remembered Katara hovering over with an ice dagger ready to stab her to death. Apparently, the water bender couldn't go through with it and now she was no where in site.

She remembered the flash back of herself killing her own father. Azula never stopped having nightmares about the fallen king, they plagued her almost constantly. The prodigy only had Katara to blame for her troubles, Azula saved her life twice and the water bender was still un grateful.

" Peasants," she mumbled standing up slowly. Her hair and clothes were wet and covered in sand. Stripping off some of the layers she didn't need, Azula made her way down the beach in search of the water bender.

Not far down the shore, Azula found Katara sitting alone in the sand staring out at the ocean. The Fire Lord hesitated and then sat down next to her.

" …..I'm sorry," she whispered.

Azula could see tears trailing down the water bender's face. Katara fist was clenched so tightly that a tiny stream of blood ran down her palm. The prodigy tried to take Katara's hand but the she snatched away.

" Don't touch me," Katara replied struggling to control her burning anger.

" I said I was sorry what else do you want?!" Azula snapped before she could stop herself.

" Sorry? You're SORRY!?" Katara screamed jumping up " BECAUSE OF YOU THEY'RE GOING TO KILL SOKKA AND MY FRIENDS!"

" ……..7 days," whispered Azula, " That's how I long I figure your friends have."

Katara clenched her fists forcing herself to calm down " I'm not going to let them die."

Azula threw up her hands " We're in the middle of nowhere!"

" I'll get us there," said Katara with determination " Until then you stay out of my way."

" That wont be a problem," replied Azula crossing her arms.

Katara left Azula standing on the hot beach as she made her way to find fresh water and survival supplies in a wooded area not far away from the shore.

Azula watched the woman leave and kicked up sand in frustration. Something strange in the water caught the prodigy's eye. She walked ankle deep into the salty water and stared down at her reflection.

Her father's image stared back.

A/n - Sorry for taking so long but you know, school...work etc. Will update soon.


	6. Chapter 5 Flames

Chapter 5 - Flames

As night fell, Azula immersed herself with fire bending in order to block out the images of her father. With the Avatar dead, she was by far the most powerful fire bender in the world but there was always room for improvement. Just thinking about her almost defeat by Zuko in the Agni Kai made the Fire Lord train even harder. She strived for perfection and as always, achieved it.

" _You killed your own father," _a voice echoed inside her head.

" I had to," Azula thought firmly, trying to convince herself " He gave me no other choice."

"_So….you chose a peasant over your father?" _the voice hissed _" The man who raised you, empowered you…and molded you into the person you're are today."_

Azula began to train with even more ferocity pushing herself to the limit and beyond. Her lightning bolts lit up the darkened sky.

" _You can do that all you want," _the voice still echoed as the Fire Lord was on the brink of collapsing from pure exhaustion. " _It wont change what you did."_

" He was a bastard!" Azula thought back shooting lightning at her invisible foe " He taught me everything except how to love…and to accept it!"

After her body could take no more punishment, the prodigy fell to her knees and collapsed into the sand. The fire bender finally gave in to her weariness and fell asleep almost instantly. Her rest was far from refreshing though, she spent the entire night running from the fallen Phoenix King.

Katara looked on the scene and shook her head. She felt a mixture of sadness and pity for the fire bender despite the prior day's events. The water bender couldn't imagine what was going through Azula's mind. It was obvious that the fire bender still needed help but she was too stubborn to realized it.

She sighed an leaned up against a nearby tree sinking down to the earth. " What am I going to do?" she called to no one. " Only a week….that's not nearly enough time."

Tears of frustration ran down her face. Katara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and clinched it into a fist. No matter what she wasn't about to give up on her brother and friends. With scary determination she decided to build a raft and be out on the ocean in three days. With any luck they would run into a ship that could get them to Ba Sing Se.

She would work all day and night in order to speed up the process. After finding a fresh water source, Katara began looking for trees the right size and length to cut. She spend the rest of the night finding trees and painstakingly used water bending to slice them.

* * *

The next morning, Katara wandered back out to the beach only to find Azula still sprawled out on the sand. She shook her head sadly and went back to work.

On the second day without sleep, Katara dragged herself and the logs out onto the beach. To her surprise, Azula hadn't moved over an inch since last night. Katara cursed and ran kneeling beside the fire bender. She checked for a pulse and sighed with relief when she found one.

" Spirits…you're no good to me dead."

The fire bender had been training furiously and not replenished herself with water. She was only dehydrated but another day without water could become a serious problem.

Azula moaned as Katara shook her awake."….Go away," the prodigy grumbled.

Katara hoisted Azula to her feet and hooked the woman's arm around her shoulder. She led the groggy fire bender into the woods to the fresh water source she had found. Katara laid the prodigy's head on her lap and floated water from the stream.

" Drink Azula," she whispered tilting the woman's head up.

After she was sure the woman had enough to replenish her, Katara decided to continue working on the raft even though she was exhausted. She began to gently move the sleeping woman's head from her lap when Azula's golden eyes fluttered open. The two women stared each other for a moment until Azula broke the silence.

"After everything, you still love me, don't you Katara?" the fire bender asked. The question was rhetorical, she already knew the answer.

"…..Yes," Katara admitted not able to hold Azula's gaze any longer, her face burned red. " ….I should go."

Azula sat up as the water bender tried to make a quick escape.

" Stay with me."

" I have to save my brother," Katara argued " He's the only member of my family who I know is alive."

Azula rolled her eyes " You think you can go seven days without sleeping?" " You will collapse in the middle of the ocean."

Katara hadn't considered that she might be too tired to carry them to Ba Sing Se but time was running out. Just as she opened her mouth to argue, Azula drew in closer and pressed her lips against Katara's. Eyes widened, Katara's heart beat rapidly against her chest. Azula wrapped an arm around her shoulder's deepening the kiss.

Katara was first to break the kiss pushing Azula away " We cant do this," she breathed. The lust written on the fire bender's face made her blood burn but Katara steeled herself.

Azula smirked lazily and leaned in for another kiss, Katara titled her head away. The fire bender grazed her neck instead. " Don't fight this."

Katara closed her eyes as the fire bender trailed warm kisses down her neck and collar bone. She allowed Azula to lie her back on the soft ground. The fire bender stopped her kisses for a moment to gaze down at Katara for a moment.

" Do you remember the first time we…."Azula let her voice trail off.

The water bender nodded silently not trusting her own voice. Azula began rubbing her thigh, Katara swallowed her fear and asked " Do you love me?"

" _Yes_," Azula answered, slipping a hand under the water bender's dress.

Katara caught her wrist and held it " If you love me…then why do you hurt me all the time?"

" I offered you my love remember….and you turned me down." Azula responded, Katara picked up a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Katara raised an eyebrow " Is that why you've been so cruel?"

The Fire Lord smirked coldly " I have been known to hold a grudge." " Now, relax and close your eyes, we can sort this emotional mess out later."

Katara didn't object, she felt the fire bender's lips on her again and closed her eyes. She allowed her fatigued body to unwind and the rest of the day went by in a blur…….

* * *

" _Was it a dream?" _Katara thought as she began to awaken. She opened her eyes to find Azula sleeping, their legs intertwined. "_ What have I done?"_

Katara entangled herself from the fire bender who stirred but did not awaken. She pulled her clothes on and made her way back onto the beach. Katara hugged her chest and stared out at the waves crashing against the beach. With much effort the water bender buried her feelings for Azula deep down and with replenished energy began to finish off the raft.

Azula woke up to discover Katara missing. The prodigy found her on the beach working on the raft. She approached cautiously not quite sure what to say. Katara stopped what she was doing to look up at the fire bender. Gathering courage she stood up to face her.

Azula grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss but Katara's face remained stoic. The prodigy took a wary step back " What is it?" she inquired.

Katara shook her head " I can't do this, not again."

" Do what?"

Katara clinched a fist " I can't fall for you again and be hurt, like before the war ended."

Azula's face turned into an expressionless mask " What can I do then?"

" Make a promise," Katara whispered " Promise that you wont deliberately hurt me again…and I'm yours."

Azula took the water bender's hand . She raised the inside of Katara's palm to her lips and kissed it.

Fire Lord Azula looked her directly in the eyes and said " I cant."

Katara let her hand fall and turned her back to the fire bender. She closed her eyes sadly " Why not?"

" I can't make that promise knowing what I have planned for you in Ba Sing Se." "….But afterwards, if you still want to be with me…then I'm _yours._"

Katara nodded putting all her effort into not shedding tears. "…. I could use your help then….getting there I mean."

Azula agreed and the two women worked together in complete and utter silence…..

TBC-

A/N- Sorry it took so long but what can you do? Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them.


	7. Chapter 6 Ruin

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it._

_Chapter 6- Ruin_

"_How dare they betray me?" Azula thought embittered" After everything I have done for them."_

_The events of Ty Lee and Mai's betrayal at Boiling Rock were still fresh in her memory. Two young women who she had thought were her friends had turned their back against her, all for the sake of Zuko and his worthless friends._

_Mai's words echoed inside her head " __**I love Zuko more than I fear you!" **__she had spat._

_Just as Azula was going to sent a bolt through the backstabbing bitches' heart, Ty Lee had used pressure points to block her bending. Azula should have killed them both on the spot but that would have been too easy. No, instead she opted to have them locked away for the rest of their miserable lives._

_She laid on her large lavish bed staring up at the grand ceiling. The princess shut her eyes preparing to sleep when there was an abrupt knock on the door." _

" _Who dares to interrupt me?" she thought throwing off the covers and stalking to the door. She flung it open and glared angrily at the nervous servant standing in front of her. "This had better be good."_

" _Your majesty….this parchment arrived for you….I was told to deliver it."_

_Azula snatched the document away from the servants hand and quickly read: Meet me at the usual place. The letter wasn't sighed but Azula immediately knew who it was from._

_She fought back a smile and set the parchment on fire . Azula sprinkled the ashes into the servants' hand. " Did my father see this?"_

"…_No…your highness."_

" _If you tell anyone about this, your life is forfeit," she threatened._

" _Of course Princess."_

_Azula retreated back inside her room and threw on a cloak. She hurried through the palace and out into the night. _

_

* * *

_

_She traveled for about an hour, deciding to walk briskly instead of causing attention to herself by running. The trip was well worth it because when the princess arrived, a similar cloaked figure waited for her._

" _You summoned me your highness?" the princess asked playfully._

_Long brown hair spilled out as Katara removed the cloak from her features. She smiled and ran into Azula's waiting arms. The prodigy lifted Katara off the ground and kissed her fiercely._

" _I love you," Katara replied as Azula sat her down. _

_The statement always caught Azula off guard even if she said it a thousand times. Warmth spread up the her cheeks "….I love you too."_

_Katara grinned at the fire bender's discomfort " I like it when you wear your hair down."_

_Azula hadn't taken the time to fix her top knot or wear the fire nation crown. She rolled her eyes " So how did you escape scar face, baldy and friends?"_

_Katara laughed jokingly " I don't know Azula, I think Zuko is handsome…"_

" _Shut-up." Azula growled, glaring at her._

_Katara noticed that Azula's golden eyes suddenly became dark with jealousy and she quickly kissed the fire bender's cheek " I was only joking."_

_Azula shrugged " You wouldn't be the first person to think so highly of my pathetic brother."_

_Katara rubbed the young woman's shoulders understanding " You're upset about Boiling Rock."_

" _So my friends betrayed me, that's nothing I'm fine."_

" _Azula, I'm sorry you're hurt but I'm __**glad **__Mai betrayed you."_

_To say she was hurt would have been an understatement. Azula kept her face blank " Why would you say that?"_

" _Sokka and my dad were on that lift, if your men cut the rope they would have __**died!"**_

_Azula's eyes were hard and cold " This is a war Katara," she explained " If I don't fight my father will destroy me."_

" _Then change sides Azula…I worry about you all the time."_

_The fire bender's eyes softened a little but she shook her head " I'm not Zuko, do you think your friends would just welcome me with open arms?"_

" _As long as I welcome you, that's all that matters."_

" _Is that so?" asked the prodigy not convinced " What happens when Baldy finds out we're together?" " Do you think he'll be happy that his little girlfriend is with his enemy?"_

" _Aang isn't my boyfriend," replied Katara crossing her arms. " I can be with who ever I want to."_

_Azula smirked and kissed her " Even me?" she asked._

" _Especially you," Katara countered. _

" _I should be getting back to the palace before my father needs me," the fire bender said kissing her one last time._

_Katara grabbed her arm pulling Azula back into an intimate embrace " Stay with me….the entire night."_

_To be so intelligent, it took the fire bender a few moments to catch on. She frowned searching the water bender's eyes until realization finally dawned on her " Oh…..I guess I'm staying."_

_Katara smiled " I want my first time to be with you."_

_Azula's face turned bright red " …Mine too."_

" _Come on I made a camp."_

_The water bender took both of Azula's hands and led her back to the camp. Katara reached out and untied the silk tie to the fire bender's robe. Azula grinned at her unabashed as the water bender stared openly._

" _See anything you like?" she asked. _

_Katara nodded dumbly as the princess began to slowly undress her as well. Azula lifted her easily off the ground allowing Katara to wrap both legs loosely around her waist._

_Between kisses the prodigy asked " Are you sure you want to do this?"" What are you going to tell your friends in the morning?_

" _You're asking that __**now**__?!" breathed Katara stopping her grazing assault on the fire benders' neck._

" _I don't want them to come looking for you," Azula explained "….I want us to be together."_

" _Don't worry I'll think of something in the morning," Katara assured her . " Now shut up…and make love to me."_

_The prodigy didn't need to be told twice._

_Early the next morning before the sun had barely risen the two bender's were forced once again to say goodbye._

_Azula took Katara's hand and kissed the inside of her palm " I love you."_

" _I love you too," Katara replied sad that their time together had seemed so short._

_Azula released the water bender and pulled the cloak back over her features. Katara watched her until she disappeared before she concealed herself as well. _

_The princess returned to her palace and Katara regrouped with her friends. The water bender made up a reasonable lie that she knew everyone but Toph believed. Azula discussed war plans with her father forcing herself to listen intently when her thoughts wandered to Katara and the night they shared together. Katara experienced similar problems when talk of Sozin's comet came up._

_Only one thing at that point was clear; both women were determined to see each other again._

_

* * *

_

Fire Lord Azula surveyed the raft and shook her head " Are you sure this will hold up?" she asked.

" No," answered Katara honestly " But it's the best I could do."

" That's comforting," the fire bender mumbled.

Katara was close to reminding Azula that it was her fault that they were in this situation in the first place but she kept silent. In fact, Katara had said as little as possible to the fire bender, she just didn't trust her own voice.

" Let's go," the water bender responded.

Still determined to save Sokka and friends, Katara forced her bitterness and loneliness down as far as she could. Besides, there would be plenty of time to despair in Ba Sing Se. The two benders pushed the raft out until they could no longer stand up in the water. Katara let Azula hop on first and she followed after her saying a silent prayer when the vessel did not sink.

The water bender stood up and tried to find her center amongst all the turmoil. Her mind flashed to all the training sessions she had done with Aang and Master Pakku. She smiled and then her heart lurched with sadness.

" Aang…I need you more than ever right now," she thought.

Katara began to summon the power she possessed during the war. There was no room for weakness now when Sokka, Toph and Suki's lives all hung in the balance. Azula was forced to brace herself as the water bender summoned a wave similar to the size of the one that had destroyed her ship.

Before Katara had defeated her in the Agni Kai, Azula always thought that water bending was a mindless art.. She had underestimated Katara and almost paid the price, she would never make the same mistake again.

With only three days left they traveled all night. On top of the huge wave a lot of ocean was being covered. Luckily, Azula knew which way they were going by the position of the stars.

After another full day on the ocean, Azula saw the most beautiful sight ever, a large metal fire nation ship. Katara saw it too, she immediately began slowing the wave down until they were completely stopped.

" This is it," whispered Katara as the ship neared them. " Ba Sing Se here I come."

* * *

After boarding the ship, servants immediately threw themselves at Azula's feet catering to her every need. They brought her food, water and fresh clothes. In a matter of hours she was back to her normal standards and power.

Katara had been completely ignored but it didn't bother her. She was content to stand at the edge of the ship watching the horizon.

A soldier cleared his throat and Katara turned around to face him " What is it?' she asked.

" The Fire Lord ….requests your presence."

Katara raised an eyebrow " Requests?"

" Yes my lady, her exact word was, request."

She nodded and fell into step behind the soldier. He led her to Azula's throne room inside the ship and then disappeared. The water bender took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

" Enter," called the Fire Lord.

Katara stepped inside and faced Azula " You…requested me?"

Azula clasped her hands in her lap " Before we arrive in Ba Sing Se you should know a few things."

Katara sighed inwardly and braced herself " What things?"

" First of all, this ship belonged to my father." " I inherited this vessel when he died..but I never had the courage to board."

" You were sad about his death right?" asked Katara.

Azula shrugged " Sad maybe but more than that…I was guilty." " You see…I killed him."

Katara couldn't stop herself from gasping. She took a step forward " You killed your own dad?"

Katara knew that Ozai was a bastard but she didn't think that Azula could ever kill her own father. This was cruel, even for her.

" Why?"

Azula smiled sadly " I'll tell you one day…. but not now."

Katara saw tears rolling down the fire bender's face. For whatever reason Azula killed the Pheonix King she obviously had unresolved issues about it.

" Azula why are you telling me this?" asked Katara.

" I'm telling you because…the things I do in Ba Sing Se are for my father, not because I don't love you."

Now Katara was really afraid " What? What things!" she yelled out in frustration.

Azula's eyes became dry and cold " You'll see."

" I don't get you Azula!" Katara continued shouting " Your father is **dead**! You don't have to live for him anymore, live your own life!"

" …Tell that to my nightmares," the Fire Lord responded expressionlessly.

Katara fought back the tears that were threatening to stream down her face. She steeled her resolve instead and clenced her fist " For once Azula, I wish you would just choose _me_."

The water bender spun on her heel and left without being dismissed. Azula wanted to go after her but the image of Ozai's reflection in place of her own, haunted the fire bender.

* * *

" Fire Lord, the water bender is outside to see you, shall I send her away?" asked Azula's personal guard.

Azula wiped the sleep from her eyes " No, send her in."

A few moments later, Katara came back without the guard. Azula waited for the water bender to speak but she didn't. Instead, she wordlessly crawled into bed with the prodigy and wrapped the women into her arms.

Azula didn't speak either, she leaned into the embrace and enjoyed the time left with Katara. Both women knew, Ba Sing Se was a sunrise away……..

A/N- Next Chapter Ba Sing Se!


	8. Chapter 7 Ruin Part 2

A/N - I'm back and ready to rock. On to Ba Sing Se, Charge!! Katara is going to kick ass in this chapter I promise.

Chapter 7- Ruin Part 2

Katara would of given everything just to stay in bed, but she knew that would never happen. The ship had come to a complete stop and Azula was already gone. The water bender groaned inwardly and rolled out of bed.

" I might as well face this head on."

She opened the door to discover two masked guards already waiting on her. To her surprise they wouldn't let her leave Azula's room

" What's going on?"

" We have specific instructions for you to remain in this room until the Fire Lord returns."

Katara didn't argue with the men because she already knew Azula was up to something. The water bender walked back over to the bed and sat down. There was nothing to do but wait until Azula returned.

She didn't have to wait long for the fire bender to return. A few hours later the fire bender came back fully armored and carrying a strange box.

For as long as Katara had known her, she had never seen Azula wear an armored helmet. The situation in Ba Sing Se must have been pretty horrible.

" So, where have you been?" Katara inquired.

Azula pulled off her helmet and smiled " I was out getting a gift for you, my love."

" Is that why I couldn't leave the room?"

Azula nodded tossing her helmet on the ground " It was a surprise." She presented the box to Katara " Open it.."

The water bender looked at Azula cautiously before slowly opening the suspicious gift. Her eyes widened "….How?"

Azula grinned " I was waiting for the right time to give it back."

Katara lifted her mother's necklace out of the box with trembling hands. The water bender had thought she would never see it again and now it was back in her possession.

Even though she was happy to see her most prized possession again, she would not be easily distracted. Katara easily clasped the necklace and stared up at Azula.

" So, why are you giving this to me?"

Azula pretended to be hurt, " Cant I give you a gift of love, don't you trust me?"

The water bender narrowed her eyes " No, I don't trust you."

Azula nodded " You're learning….very well, once we get inside the city, you **will**wear the necklace at all times." The fire bender began to pace " You **will** address me by my title and you **will not **speak to any of the civilians of the city."

" Is that all your highness?" shot Katara.

Azula grabbed her helmet from the ground and tucked it under her arm " Let's go."

* * *

The two benders left from port with only a few of Azula's personal guards. They rode through the country side in complete silence. Another few hours rolled off the day until finally after all the blood, sweat in tears they arrived in Ba Sing Se.

Katara's breathe caught in her throat at the number of soldiers waiting for Azula in the Agrarian Zone. There was at least 300 strong.

" This is the royal guard?" the water bender asked.

Azula climbed down from her mount " Yes, each of these men are prepared to throw their lives before mine."

While Azula regrouped with her men, Katara took the time to survey the landscape. Although the Ba Sing Se Zoo was gone the land didn't look bad, maybe Sozin's comet hadn't demolished the city after all.

" But why would Azula bring me here?" she thought.

" Katara get over here!" the Fire Lord yelled as the water bender began to wander off.

" Don't wander off again, you'll get yourself hurt." Azula hissed.

" It almost sounds like you care," Katara shot back.

Azula glared at the woman " There is someone you have to meet, he'll be your ….guard of sorts."

The Fire Lord clasped her arms behind her back as a tall soldier came forward. The man saluted Azula and then turned to Katara and bowed.

" Take off your helmet…brother," Azula ordered.

Shoulder length raven hair spilled down as Zuko removed the helmet. The scarred man smiled warmly " Hello Katara."

The water bender was so shocked and happy to see the man alive, she flung herself in his arms.

" Enough of that, this isn't a social call, " snapped Azula, hiding her jealousy.

Zuko didn't seem at all troubled that his younger sister was handing him orders. Katara had a million questions to ask him but she forced herself to wait until a better time.

" Stay by Zuko at all times, if you get separated from me he'll know what to do." Azula replied " Now, leave us."

Azula waited until Katara was out of earshot until she began to speak"…You look well brother."

The former prince nodded solemnly " Thank you Azula, you look well also…love suits you."

Azula hid her surprise " How did you know?"

The man shrugged " I've known since the war, I just chose not to say anything."

" On to business General," Azula said quickly changing the subject " How is the situation here."

"…There isn't much improvement in the Lower Ring, the rebellion is still fighting strong."

" We will crush the rebellion!" Azula snarled " Father wanted this city to be rebuilt in the Fire Nation's image and that's what will happen."

Zuko placed both hands on his younger sister's shoulder " Azula, father is dead now."

" I know that! I'm not stupid!" Azula snapped shrugging him off. " Nevertheless, we will continue until every last one of them is dead."

" …Why have you brought Katara, I thought father gave her a life sentence."

" He did but I'll make an exception." " Besides, she's going to help me end the rebellion one way or another."

Zuko smiled sadly " I don't think she will."

" She will if she ever wants to see her brother again."

" I'll ready the men to start marching."

Azula nodded but grabbed the man before he could walk away " Protect her."

Zuko didn't need an explanation. " I will," he responded slipping on his helmet.

* * *

While Azula yelled out orders, Katara snuck an opportunity to talk to Zuko. The water bender felt a lump rise in her throat.

" ….I'm sorry," she whispered. " For everything."

" You don't have to apologize," the fire bender assured her " I'm not angry, really."

Katara shuffled her feet " How did you survive?"

" Isn't obvious…Azula saved me."

Katara eyes widened " How?"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer but a cold voice interrupted him " That's enough General, I told you both before, this isn't a social call." Azula retorted as she approached the two.

" I'm sorry, Fire Lord."

" Don't let it happen again, now let's move!"

Zuko nodded and the 3 bender's fell step behind the ranks of soldiers. Azula put on her helmet and blended in perfectly with the rest of the soldiers. With all the guards wearing armor, Katara felt naked wearing only a red fire nation dress and her mother's necklace.

As if reading her thoughts Zuko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Azula glared at him and he quickly removed it.

" Brace yourself for this," Zuko whispered as they began to get closer to the Lower Ring. Katara's heart burned and beat painfully inside her chest as she tried to steel herself.

" Just breathe," he advised her but his words fell on deaf ears.

Complete and utter ruin. Those were the only words that could describe the Lower Ring of Ba Sing . The monorails were collapsed into broken off piles of burnt rubble along with the buildings that surrounded them. As far as building were concerned: there weren't very many compared to before. Many had been either completely destroyed or charred to the point where they were no longer livable.

Katara couldn't quite place it but something inside her died at that very moment. Tears began to pour down her face without restraint. Zuko reached out to comfort her but Azula shook her head dangerously " …Don't, brother."

Zuko nodded and kept his hand clenched at his side instead. He took a deep breath and prayed that his friend would be strong, because the worst was far from over.

* * *

" Food…water," groaned a young boy as the royal guard marched through the Lower Ring.

None of the soldiers looked at him or even acknowledged that he was there. He held out his hand hoping someone would pass him a coin, soon others came behind him.

" Help us! We're starving! You cant treat us like this!' a voice in the gathering crowd yelled.

Azula kept her heart cold and her guard up as the crowd thickened full of hungry citizens. Katara was no longer crying but she had become deathly silent. The fire bender now thought it was the right time to put her plan into motion.

" Prince Zuko…walk ahead."

The use of his former title surprised Zuko but he didn't say anything. The older man stared at his sister suspiciously before he followed orders and left the two women trailing.

" You could help them Katara," said the Fire Lord her voice calm and smooth " Help me end this pointless rebellion and life will be better, for everyone."

Katara didn't answer and Azula smirked " I knew you would react this way, you've always let your heart rule you."

"……….."

Azula shrugged " Fine, don't help…but know this ,until the rebellion is crushed…these people will not receive any food or water." " Their reserves are not infinite as you can see, soon everyone will run out.

Katara could feel her cold anger turning into rage. She tried to remain in control for Sokka's sake.

" What do you want me to do about it?!" the water bender growled " Do you think I have that much power?!"

Katara's questions were suddenly answered as a young girl wandered over. She kept silent because Azula had ordered her not to speak to any of the citizens.

" Could I have something to eat, please?"

The water bender closed her eyes as more tears began to stream down her face. A man came running and kneeled down to the young girl's level.

" Come away from them, I'll get you something to eat!" he promised standing up to address the crowd " Follow me and I'll get you all food and water, you don't have to beg these animals!"

His eyes snapped to the two benders " You heartless bi----" he began to growl but his voice suddenly trailed off. His eyes wandered down to the water bender's necklace and widened.

" K..Katara?" he whispered.

The man wore a green head band around his long brown hair. He took a step forward his green eyes wide in shock " Katara, is it really you…you're alive?"

The water bender nodded "….Haru, its good to see you."

Suddenly, Katara didn't care if Azula had ordered her not to speak. Haru was practically a brother to her and she was more than happy to see him. For the second time in a day, she flung herself into a man's arms.

Haru joyfully spun the water bender around in his arms until they both were dizzy. Azula stepped forward angrily as the earth bender kissed the woman fully on the lips.

" Put her down," she ordered and Haru cautiously complied. The Fire Lord removed her helmet and jerked her head towards the earth bender " Take him."

Her guards shoved Katara out of the way and grabbed Haru. The earth bender laughed as a few men bonded his hands together.

" No matter what they do, they can't break us!" he yelled out " They try to take food and water away from us but we're still ALIVE!" The crowds gathered around cheered loudly.

Azula was already angry because the rebel had kissed Katara. As her men held the struggling earth bender, the prodigy struck him across the face repeatedly.

Haru only laughed harder with each blow until Azula's men finally let him drop bounded to the dirt. He looked up and smiled at the water bender " Katara, I haven't given up hope and neither should you, look!'

Katara spun around to see the earth crack and tremble not too far away. An enormous marble object began to rise from the rubble of the destroyed buildings until it towered over them . The water bender felt her knees buckle as she locked eyes with the colossal memorial.

The memorial consisted of four perfectly sculpted figures standing together; Aang, Toph, Sokka and herself. In the center stood Aang and he looked exactly how Katara remembered him. From his bald head to the arrows on his body everything had been flawlessly sculpted. To Aang's left were the statues of Toph and Sokka. The earth bender was poised in a stance and Sokka's sword was drawn. Both had looks of fierce determination in their eyes. Finally, to the Avatar's right Katara gazed at her younger self behind tears. Her hand was on Aang's shoulder and her head was tilted to the sky. A look of sadness but hope shone in her eyes.

Just as quickly as the memorial went up, it quickly disappeared under the rubble again. Katara realized that somewhere along the line her friends and herself had become symbols of hope for the war. From running across the globe trying to help Aang learn the four elements or planning an invasion, they were always trying to keep hope alive.

Azula hoisted the woman to her feet angrily " I told you not to talk to anyone!" she snapped. " The next civilian you speak to dies!"

Although the crowd was angry, they didn't have enough earth benders to challenge Azula's elite royal guard. Haru was yanked roughly to his feet and shoved forward. He locked eyes with Katara and smiled ' Its alright, you don't have to speak…your eyes say everything."

" Get him out of my site," Azula commanded and men immediately dragged Haru away.

Later on that night, Azula continued her pursuits to end the rebellion. She knew that if Katara supported her, then all her pathetic little friends would fall in line. The only problem was trying to get the water bender to comply. Her plans had almost been ruined by that stupid earth bender and his war memorial.

" So, now you know the situation and the power you have over these pathetic fools," Azula hissed " Katara, help me end this."

Katara smirked staring ahead " I'm not helping you do anything…your highness."

" If you want your brother to stay healthy, you will."

The water bender glanced up at the darkened sky. The moon was close to being full " Go ahead, kill Sokka and everyone else too."

Azula had anticipated Katara to say anything except for that. She glared at the woman " Do you think I wont do it?"

Katara smiled but her eyes were sad " I know you will."

" So you don't care anymore?"

" I know Sokka and he would want me to keep hope alive…even if it meant his own life, so would Toph and Suki."

" Very well…I'll arrange for them to be executed as soon as we reach the Upper Ring."

Katara didn't mourn for her brother and friends. She felt like she would be joining them before the night was over.

* * *

" So what did she say?' asked Zuko walking beside his sister again.

" …..She said no, as you predicted, " Azula fumed.

Zuko beamed with pride but he hid it well " What will you do now?"

" I told the water bender that I would have her brother and friends executed once we reach the Upper Ring."

" ….And will you?"

"….No," Azula admitted " If I kill them, she'll never forgive me."

" You really love her Azula, I've never seen you give up on anything."

" I haven't given up!" the Fire Lord protested. " I just need to make another plan."

Zuko hesitated and he finally asked "…How did father die?" Since Azula had made it high treason to discuss Ozai's death, Zuko had been left in the dark.

"……I killed him, " Azula replied stoically.

The former princess nodded " Can I ask why?"

" You're pushing your luck Zuko," the Fire Lord snapped.

" I know…but he was my father too, I deserve to know."

Azula sighed inwardly " Do you remember when grandfather wanted to have you killed to teach father a lesson?"

" How can I forget, it's the day mom left."

" Father wanted me to kill Katara….but I couldn't do it…so I chose her."

" Does she know?"

Azula shook her head and the two siblings fell into silence. Zuko suddenly began looking around frantically.

" Speaking of Katara, where did she go?"

" YOU MORON!" yelled Azula " You were supposed to be watching her!"

" We'll find her!" Zuko assured the Fire Lord.

The two fire benders heard commotion coming from the front of the line. Brother and sister looked at each other for a brief moment and then ran to investigate.

* * *

Haru, now free of his bonds, fought the guards surrounding him with ferocity. Even though he was now a master earth bender, he was still vastly out numbered…until help showed up. An assault of rocks suddenly came from out of nowhere disabling many of the guards.

" We heard you were in a bit of a jam, Haru," replied an earth bender coming to his comrades aid.

Haru grinned " Thanks guys."

" Is there room for one more?" called a voice.

Haru grinned wider as the water bender came to stand at his side " Just like old times right Katara?"

" Yes…just like old times," Katara agreed as they faced the Fire Lord's guards.

Katara had decided that she wasn't going to be a fire nation slave anymore. She was going to make her final stand as a free woman amongst friends.

With the moon full, the water bender's strength heightened ten fold. She bended water from the air and used it to attack and defend herself against the royal guard.

Azula fought her way to the front as more earth bender's came from out of practically nowhere. Zuko followed closely behind his sister protecting them both from the barrage of rocks being fired.

Azula was desperately searching for Katara as the fighting became more fierce. She pushed both guards and earth benders alike trying to get closer. She yelled out the water bender's name but her voice was drowned out over all the noise.

Once the guards got over their initial surprise of being ambushed, they quickly used their numbers to overwhelm the rebels. Katara and Haru stood back to back as they were completely surrounded.

" This is it," the water bender thought.

Even though she was seconds away from being fire blasted into oblivion, the woman felt no fear. Finally, she could regain her honor after 5 long years.

" WAIT!" screamed Azula as she drew nearer but a few of the men didn't hear her and they fired.

Katara's eyes widened in shock and horror as Haru stepped in front of her and took the blasts full on. He managed to throw an arm up in front of his face but it didn't do any good. The earth bender screamed out as the flames engulfed almost his entire body, he rolled on the ground and lay motionless.

" Enough!" yelled Azula finally gaining the royal guards attention " At ease!"

The guards immediately replied but it was too late for Haru. Zuko ran to the man's side and checked for any signs of life.

Katara thought numbly "….First mom, then Aang…and now Haru."

Watching her friend being brutally burned made something die and ignite inside Katara all at once. The small piece of hope that she had been trying to hold on to since the war's end, died. In its place, a rage so powerful ignited inside the water bender that she could hardly begin to think clearly, let alone _control_ it.

Katara's heart was pounding so fast it threatened to burst inside her chest. The rage boiled up to the surface like magma spilling out from a vessel that was too weakened to contain it. Her head snapped up to the moon and asked…no, she commanded the spirits to take vengeance with her. The spirits answered.

* * *

" Katara are you hurt?" asked Azula hurrying to the water bender's side. Katara's head was bowed and she didn't respond.

Azula placed both hands on her shoulder " Katara, look at me."

The Fire Lord regretted her words as soon as Katara glanced up. The water bender's once beautiful blue eyes were now a dullish orange, the same color as the moon. Azula jumped back and Katara took a menacing step forward. The woman strangely began moving her arms without summoning any water.

Blind panic washed over the fire bender as her limbs suddenly became paralyzed. Katara smiled as she twisted the prodigy's limbs in painful, awkward ways.

" Katara! Stop!" yelled Zuko as he heard a sickening snap and his sister's arm was broken.

Azula's arm hung useless at her side but the blood bender wasn't done. The Fire Lord heard screaming as guards began unsheathing their blades and running one another through. Zuko had no choice but to defend his sister as Katara sent many of Azula's own guards to kill her.

Katara felt as if she were outside her own body. She knew she was hurting Azula and killing men but she couldn't control herself. The spirits not only consumed her, they controlled her. They wanted revenge for all the souls lost to the Fire Nation's relentless quest to enslave the world. Katara was now only a tool in the blood bath. A tear slid down her face and the slaughter continued.

Katara advanced on Zuko her orange stare cold and merciless. She didn't see the warm hearted prince who threw himself in front of a lightning bolt to save her life, she only saw a fire nation soldier.

Zuko threw his head back and screamed as Katara squeezed his heart. The water bender raised blood from the ground and formed multiple sharp points aiming them at the former prince. Zuko shut his eyes waiting for the terrible death to come.

Azula didn't have time to even wipe the tears from her eyes. Zuko didn't have another second to spare.

" I love you Katara and I'm sorry…for everything," she whispered sadly, gathering lightning with one good arm. Just as the blood bender was going to make a human target out of Zuko, she struck.

Katara regained herself as a terrible pain struck through the back of her shoulder blades. The water bender's eyes returned to blue as her back arched in immense agony. She slumped to her knees and then fell face onto the earth.

Zuko took a long gulp of air and struggled to regain his footing. Tears poured unrestrained down Azula's face as she stumbled over to the motionless figure. The fire bender fell to her knees and gently turned the woman over. Both of Katara's eyes were still open but there was no sign of life.

Trembling, she gathered the still woman with her good arm and sobbed forcefully. Azula knew her entire world had ended…….

To Be Continued…

A/N- No, this isn't the end so don't worry. I hope everyone likes this chapter because I spent a lot of time on it. Will update ASAP.


	9. Chapter 8 Phoenix

Chapter 8- Phoenix

_Katara stirred to find a young man standing over her. He smiled and offered his hand, a straw dangling precariously from his mouth. The water bender took his grasp and allowed the young man to pull her from the ground. Katara felt no pain and that surprised her, seeing as though she had been struck down by lightning. She couldn't feel any wounds at all._

" _There aren't any pain or wounds here Katara," the young man explained as if he had sensed her thoughts" I've been waiting for you."_

_Katara grinned and so did he, she dove into his arms " Jet, I'm glad you're here." The water bender looked around " Um…where exactly is here?"_

_The former Freedom Fighter stared up into the whiteness " This is sort of a transit station…before you get to the after life," he explained " I'm here to pick you up…if you're ready to go."_

" _You mean I'm still alive back on earth?" she asked._

_Jet grinned " Oh no, you're defiantly dead but someone loves you back on earth, they're going to try and revive you." _

_Katara hung her head sadly " ….She doesn't love me, I don't want to go back."_

_He frowned " Are you sure Katara? You cant change your mind once we get there."_

_The water bender nodded " I'm sure."_

_Jet smiled wide " Everyone is going to be so happy to see you!" he exclaimed " Especially your mom and dad."_

" _And dad?" Katara gasped._

_Jet nodded " Yeah, but don't mourn for him Katara, he's with your mom now." " We're all happy."_

" _Jet can I ask a favor?" she inquired_

" _Sure Katara."_

"…_. Can I see her one last time before we go?"_

_Jet snapped his finger and they were instantly back on the bloody battle field " Sure Katara, just tell me when you're ready."_

_***************_

" Don't touch her!" Azula screamed " Stay away from us!"

The fire bender clutched Katara's lifeless body protectively against her chest as the crowd began to thicken. Her father's last wishes seem irrelevant now that she knew Katara had to be sacrificed. Azula felt the barriers of her mind slipping uncontrollably. She was having a hard time keeping her sanity.

" Azula…she's gone, let her go," whispered Zuko kneeling beside his sister.

The prodigy shook her head frantically closing her eyes against the horrible truth as Katara's blood soaked through her dress. Azula laid the woman down gently on the earth and gazed at her sadly.

"….She's gone," the Fire Lord repeated in disbelief.

Zuko reached out and ran his hand down Katara's face closing her eyes. Azula leaned over the water bender and kissed her still lips.

" …I never got to make you that promise." Azula wiped her eyes and looked up at her brother " ….No, I'm not giving up on her."

Zuko shook his head mournfully " There isn't anything you can do."

Azula placed her hand over Katara's heart " Lightning killed her….and it will bring her back."

Zuko honestly thought his sister was just delusional with grief but he played along for her sake.

"….When I was 5 years old…father trained me so brutally…I died temporarily."

Zuko's face twisted with a mixture of surprise and anger " What?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

Azula laughed harshly " Tell who, mother?" she sneered " I don't want your sympathy Zuko, the point is that he brought me back."

Her features set in fierce determination, lightning formed in the center of Azula's palm. She pressed the hand to Katara's chest and sent a jolt to the woman's heart. Katara jerked violently but she didn't wake up. Azula forced herself to remain calm and she tried again.

" Come on Katara…please wake up."

_Jet placed a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder " We should be getting back."_

_Katara nodded silently and they were instantly back inside the whiteness " What's going to happen to her?" _

_He shrugged " I cant see the future Katara, but if you love her…you should go back."_

_She sighed " I'm tired Jet, I want to see my family…I want to see Aang."_

" _You have family back on earth, what about Sokka?"_

" _He's going to die, because of me."_

" _You don't know that Katara," Jet explained " The future is never clear."_

_Katara hung her head " I don't know what to do."_

_The young man placed a hand on her shoulder " Do what your heart tells you to do," he assured her. " Either way…we love you."_

_Katara nodded and glance up at her white surroundings. The water bender made the hardest decision of her life. _

"…_Alright Jet, I will….."_

* * *

Azula cried hard against Katara's shoulder when the water bender was unresponsive. She shook the woman violently, pleading for her to wake up.

Zuko could no longer take the scene, he grabbed his sister " Azula, stop it! She's gone, Katara is dead!"

The Fire Lord shoved the man aside determined to try one last time. She sent another jolt to the water bender's heart and held her own breath….

Katara coughed up blood and then took a painful gulp of air. The water bender felt the agony from her wound and she cried out.

" Help her!" Azula hissed. With only one good arm, there was no way she could carry the broken water bender.

Zuko hated to do it but he was forced to lift the woman off of her injury. The water bender couldn't help but scream as sharp pain shot up her injured back. Blood poured freely from her wound.

" She's going to bleed to death, we need to get her help."

Katara glanced at Azula through tears in her eyes "…I cant do it ."

Azula grasped the woman's hand " Yes you can! You're not giving up!'

" …Where is Haru?" asked the water bender

" He's going to make a full recovery," Zuko assured her " Worry about yourself now, you might die again."

" ..I need water," Katara groaned painfully.

Zuko shook his head " There isn't any water, we have to reach the Upper Ring."

" She wont make it, the Upper Ring is another full days journey!" Azula growled feeling frustration wash over her.

One of Haru's earth bending comrades stepped forward. The bender was a young boy roughly eleven years old " I know some place we can take her."

" Forget it, boy," Azula growled. " We're not going anywhere with you."

" Look, if this were you I would pretty much let you die," the young man spat " But, Katara is a war hero and we're not going to abandon her!"

Azula glanced over to Zuko who nodded. The Fire Lord was desperate to help Katara and there weren't very many options. She stepped forward menacingly looking down into the earth bender's light brown eyes.

" If this is some kind of trap, I will have you and your entire family burned alive is that clear?"

The young man's eyes widened and he gulped " Its not a trap, my mother and father treat wounded warriors all the time."

" We will need to wrap the wound before we move her," Zuko explained.

The former prince began tearing strips off Katara's dress and his own clothing to help wrap the water bender's wound. Katara slipped into unconsciousness while he was working, time was running out. Zuko carried the water bender against his chest following quickly behind the young earth bender. Azula walked beside them with her good arm used to grasp Katara's hand. The remaining royal guards followed obediently behind them.

The boy led them through the crowd and though the ruined streets of the Lower Ring. He walked into a small but cozy home that looked to have been rebuilt in a haste.

A middle aged man sat in the front room of his home watching his son and strangers pour in.

" Dad, there isn't any time to explain, she needs your help, " the boy said quickly.

Seeing Katara in the hands of Zuko, the man quickly stood up " Lay her over there," he directed. " Shen, go and get your mother."

Shen immediately agreed and disappeared inside while Zuko laid Katara on her stomach. The man shook his head " This wont be easy."

" We just need you to stabilize her, until we can journey into the Upper Ring," Azula ordered.

The man locked eyes with the Fire Lord after noticing that most of the people standing in his home were Fire Nation soldiers.

His eyes widened "…Are you?"

" Yes, I'm the Fire Lord," Azula answered him.

The man jumped to his feet " Shen! Wait don't bring your mother out!" he tried to yell but it was too late.

Shen came out with the last person the prodigy expected or wanted to see, Ursa.

" Mother?" asked Zuko and Azula in shock

The room suddenly became deadly silent as everyone was caught by surprise. The former Princess stood frozen in the doorway while Shen looked around unsure of what was going on.

" Son, come over here help me with this young lady," the man said quickly breaking the silence.

He features hadn't changed much over the years. Aside from a few grey hairs she almost looked the same. " Zuko….Azula?"

Zuko didn't hesitate another second, he crossed the room and embraced his mother. Azula grabbed Shen with her good arm and shook the boy violently " Did you know about this?"

" Know about what?" the boy asked fearfully

" …Forget it, Zuko we're leaving, " she snapped shoving the boy roughly into his father.

" Azula, if we move Katara she will die, you cant run from this."

" I'm not running!" yelled the Fire Lord.. "…Fine, we'll stay."

" …Azula…" started Ursa but the prodigy interrupted her.

" That's Fire Lord Azula now."

" Wait, you're my brother and sister?" asked Shen equally shocked.

" Half," Azula spat glaring at Ursa " …If I even consider this woman to be my mother."

" Azula, that's enough!" yelled Zuko.

Ursa smiled sadly at her only daughter " Its nice to see you too Azula."

The woman made her way across the room to examine to the injured warrior " …Where did she get these other lacerations?" the former princess asked noticing the scars on Katara's back.

The two other souls in the room who actually knew the answers became silent. Azula stared at the blood soaked dress of Katara and sadness washed over her.

She clenched her fist and a tear spilled down her blood streaked face "…I made those…just like I struck her down."

There was no doubt in Azula's mind what had to be done, Katara was better off without her. She spun around and headed for the door, Zuko scrambled to meet her there, he held both of his arms out blocking the only exit.

" You cant leave, Katara needs you."

" Move aside Zuko, its better for her if I'm gone."

" No, you're staying!" Zuko said defiantly.

Azula clasped Zuko shoulder " When she recovers, I'll have her family and friends released, put them on a ship anywhere they want to go."

Zuko continued to stand in her path " No, you stay by her side."

Azula's eyes narrowed " This isn't negotiable General, I am your Fire Lord and I gave you a direct order."

" I'm your older brother and you're not leaving this house without her."

Blue flames ignited inside the prodigy's palm " Are you prepared to stop me?"

The General laughed " Yes, you have one good arm, I don't think you stand much of a chance."

Zuko was of course right, she was in no physical or mental condition to fight. The two siblings stared each other down before the flames disappeared inside her palm.

" You don't understand, the only thing I can do is hurt her, she deserves better."

" She _does_ deserve better," Zuko agreed " Now is your chance to straighten up and _leave _father behind."

The prodigy turned away " This has nothing to do with him," she lied.

" This has everything to do with him, you have always wanted his approval!" Zuko snapped " Finally, when you _defied _him and chose good, you have been striving for his approval again beyond the grave!"

" I killed him!" yelled Azula.

" He deserved to die!" Zuko countered angrily " He was an arrogant, cruel, soulless son of a bitch!"

"….You're right, " Azula whispered finally excepting the truth about their father. " I can't live in his shadow anymore…I have to choose my own destiny."

She planted her palm into Zuko's chest and gently pushed him aside. She strode back over to Katara's bed side " I choose her."

To Be Continued

A/N- There will be more in store for the couple. By the way, CONGRAGULATIONS TO PRESIDENT BARACK OBAMA! GOD BLESS AMERICA!


	10. Chapter 9 Bonds

Chapter 9- Bonds

Sharp, agonizing pain brought Katara from her deep slumber. Her torso and left palm were heavily bandaged from the lightning strike and exit wound. Katara's throat was so dry, she thought she would die again because of thirst. With great effort the water bender sat up, doubling over with the pain from her injuries. She stood on wobbly legs, tears escaping her eyes as she tried to move forward a step. Her knees buckled and she fell forward with a cry, landing hard on her shoulder. The pain left her unconscious again.

After discussing plans for reviving the Lower and Middle Rings of Ba Sing all morning with Zuko, Azula was anxious to return to Katara even if she could only watch her sleep. The Fire Lord hurried to her room and closed the door quietly behind her, only to discover Katara sprawled out on the floor.

" Katara!" the prodigy exclaimed running to the water bender's side. With one arm in a sling it was impossible to lift the woman off the floor. Azula ushered her guards into the room to help put the water bender back on the bed.

After dismissing the men, Azula kicked off her boots and crawled into bed next to Katara. She decided to stay with the water bender until she woke up again. The two women hadn't spoken since the incident and even though Azula had a change of heart, she didn't know how Katara felt. The fire bender contemplated her new plans for the city while she waited for the injured woman to wake up.

Azula drifted off to sleep waiting for the women to wake up. Despite giving up the quest to carry out her father's last wishes, the prodigy still ran from him in her nightmares. He still chased after her intent to carry out revenge. The prodigy tossed around violently, until she was finally shaken awake. Azula opened her eyes to meet Katara's concerned blue gaze.

" You were having a bad dream," Katara said weakly.

" Lay back down, don't try and get out of bed again," Azula replied kissing the woman's forehead

"…I need to heal."

Azula nodded " I'll help you."

The fire bender hooked Katara's arm over her shoulder and helped the woman walk. Azula led her to the private bath where servants filled the large pool with warm water. Katara sat on the edge and cringed as Azula began unwrapping her bandages.

" How does it look?" Katara asked stoically.

" …..Bad," Azula admitted honestly.

Katara nodded silently and lowered herself inside the water. She closed her eyes and began the healing process. Azula slipped in fully clothed after her and waited for Katara to complete her healing session.

After an hour, most of the pain eased from the wound and Katara could walk on her own without collapsing. She felt Azula's eyes on her and turned around slowly to face the fire bender.

"…Katara, I love you," Azula replied.

The water bender remembered speaking to Jet and watching Azula trying to save her life. She had come back because she still loved Azula but she didn't know if she could ever trust her again.

" …I love you too but----I don't think I can to be with you."

Azula felt like her insides had been crushed. After her goal was finally clear and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Katara, the water bender no longer felt the same way. She wasn't angry and that surprised her. The last time Katara rejected her affections, she held a grudge for five long years. Azula was a changed woman now, she was determined to win the water bender's heart back no matter what it took.

The water bender braced herself for Azula's anger but it never came. Instead the fire bender came forward to embrace her. Katara stood frozen in place out of both surprise and fear.

Sensing Katara's tension the fire bender smiled and held her at arms length " Relax, I'm not angry."

She raised an eyebrow " Who are you and what have you done with Azula?"

The fire bender laughed " It's me Katara and I'll prove to you that I have changed." " I will gain your heart back."

Katara didn't quite know how to respond. She wanted to believe Azula but the fire bender was an expert at manipulation. Since they had left the Fire nation, Katara had only been a pawn in Azula's plan to destroy the rest of Ba Sing Se. She didn't know if they could ever be together again.

" I'll heal your arm," said Katara quietly, noticing Azula's arm was in a sling.

After Katara was done, the fire bender moved her mended arm around in a quick circle.

The fire bender grinned " Just like new," she replied leaning down to kiss the woman's lips. Katara turned her head away and Azula stopped in mid pursuit.

" …I need time Azula," Katara said quietly slipping past the fire bender and out of the pool. She bended the water from her clothes and left the prodigy alone in the bathroom.

***************

Katara tried her best to avoid Azula for the rest of the day. She wrapped her wounds again and put on a fresh red dress brought by servants. She wandered from the palace and out into the Upper Ring of the city.

The water bender immediately noticed that the Upper Ring was nothing like she remembered. It reminded Katara eerily of the Fire Nation capital where she had been imprisoned. She closed her eyes and let sadness wash over her, hope was really lost.

" Katara, wait up!" a familiar voice yelled out.

Despite her present mood, Katara turned around and smiled as Zuko ran towards her. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around until she doubled over in pain.

Zuko sat her on the ground and beamed ' We almost lost you back there," he replied.

"…Look at this place," she said absently gazing at the buildings " It's like we're back at the Fire Nation again."

Zuko nodded " I know, after Azula killed dad, she traveled here and began immediately building up this Ring."

" All this was done in just five years?" Katara asked in awe.

The fire bender shrugged " Once she sets her mind on something, it is pretty much a done deal."

Katara didn't disagree, she clasped hands with the former Prince as he showed her the new sites of the city.

" There is someone who I would like you to meet," he replied taking the lead.

They didn't have to walk far in order to reach their destination. He led her to the least extravagant home inside the Upper Ring.

" This is where I live," he replied.

" I thought you would live inside the palace with your sister."

Zuko shook his head " She offered me a room but I turned her down," he explained " I have learned to enjoy the simple pleasures of life."

He opened the door and welcomed her inside. When a woman came to greet them her resemblance to Azula was so uncanny, Katara didn't need an introduction.

" This is my mother, Ursa, mother this is Katara, " Zuko introduced the two woman.

Ursa bowed to the woman " It is good to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from my son."

Katara was amazed that Azula and her mother could look so similar but their eyes held a different depth of emotion. Azula's eyes were constantly cold and expressionless while Ursa's were warm and loving.

" You're comparing me to Azula," said Ursa knowingly. " A lot of people do when they find out who I am."

Katara could feel her face becoming bright red " Sorry."

" It's alright, come and sit down, lets talk."

Ursa gave the two benders steaming cups of tea and sat across from them.

" I know my daughter doesn't think very highly of me but I do love her, very much," the former princess explained.

" Azula and I have some good plans for the city," Zuko explained " Construction on the new Middle and Lower Rings will begin soon."

" What kind of plans?" asked Ursa.

" They are amazing mom, Azula is speaking to architects from the former Earth kingdom as well as the Fire nation to rebuilt the city."

" Just think, if your father would have survived this long, the rebellion would be crushed, their heads posted on spears outside of the city," Ursa said grimly " Azula never liked to get her hands dirty, she simply stopped supplying food and water letting the rebellion slowly die from within."

" Mother, if you didn't already overhear…Azula killed dad."

Ursa smiled behind her cup of tea " I already knew, it was the lightning bolt heard around the world, so to speak." " Word travels fast among the peasants, even when Azula made it high treason to speak about his death." " At first, I thought she had killed him for power but I know Azula…she loved her father."

" …Unless she loved someone more than dad," Zuko whispered not realizing he was speaking out loud. By the time he caught his mistake it was already too late, Katara and Ursa both glared at him demanding answers.

" What did you mean by that?" asked Katara.

Zuko laughed nervously " I've already said too much…it should be Azula's story to tell."

Ursa leaned forward " Spill it."

The fire bender sighed " Fine, after the war ended father ordered Azula to kill you personally," he replied locking eyes with Katara " But she couldn't do it…so she killed him instead."

Katara felt tears running down her face as she stood up and strode towards the exit. Zuko motioned to go after her but Ursa caught his arm " Let her go, she needs this."

Zuko nodded and simply watched his friend storm out. He would have to face his sister's wrath later.

* * *

Azula looked up from a stack of documents as a Dai Li agent hurried into her private study.

" Sire, the water bender is demanding to see you, she seems…. angry," the agent reported stoically.

" Send her in," the Fire Lord ordered, anxious to find out what was wrong with Katara. Azula rolled her eyes as she watched the agent walk away, she really despised the Dai Li.

Katara shoved the agent out of her way and burst through the door. Azula could have kept her face blank but she no longer wanted to hide her emotions from the water bender.

" What is it, are you okay?" she asked.

The water bender slammed an angry fist on the table " Why didn't you tell me?" Katara demanded.

" Tell you what Katara?" the fire bender answered calmly while racking her brain for anymore secrets she had kept from the angry woman.

Katara forced herself to calm down. After a few moments, she finally asked " The reason you killed your father."

Now it was Azula's turn to be angry although she didn't direct it at Katara. " ….Zuko is the only person who could have told you that information."

" This isn't about him, this is about us!" the water bender snapped.

Azula folded her hands calmly on the table " I **did not **want you to find out this way, I wanted to tell you myself…eventually."

Katara began to pace " Ozai wanted me dead and he ordered you to do it, how could you not tell me?!"

The Fire Lord sighed " Katara, I wanted to tell you all this time but there never seemed like a right moment to do so."

" So, this entire trip has been about you trying to make amends with Ozai for choosing to kill him instead of me?" " Why didn't you just kill me? Then you could have your father and another whore!"

Azula cursed Agni and any other spirit that was listening to her. She made her way around the table and took both of Katara's hands " You are not my whore," Azula assured her " I love you and I made the right choice."

The water bender fought back a smile and crossed her arms "…I still haven't forgiven you for everything…even if that was the kindest thing you have ever done."

" I know Katara but I promise you that I'm done with my father." " And I promise…that I wont deliberately hurt you again." " I'm yours."

* * *

The following morning Azula woke up early and dressed quickly anxious to see Katara. She had good news for the water bender along with a special gift for her. A servant brought the object directly to Azula and bowed himself out. The Fire Lord held the gift in her hands surveying the fine craftsmanship. Azula was a little sad to see the object go but if she wanted Katara back, many sacrifices needed to be made.

As soon as the Fire Lord left the room, four guards immediately fell into a silent step behind her. She walked briskly through the palace to Katara's room, ignoring the many nobles vying for her attention. To her disappointment, the water bender remained in bed when she arrived.

Azula walked over to the curtains and threw them open inviting in blinding sunlight. The water bender groaned and pulled the covers over her head. The prodigy grinned and ripped the covers off the sleeping woman. The water bender finally opened her eyes and sat up.

" Good, you are awake," Azula replied crossing her arms smugly.

Katara grabbed a pillow and threw it at the fire bender, smiling when it landed on her forehead. She threw another pillow but this time the fire bender was prepared. As fast as lightning, the prodigy unsheathed a blade and cut the pillow cleanly down the middle.

Katara saw the black bladed weapon and her eyes widened " Is that…Sokka's?" she whispered.

Azula grinned " Maybe, why don't you ask himself yourself….when you see him."

The prodigy sheathed the blade and placed it into Katara's shaking hands.

" You're letting him go? Suki and Toph too?" Katara asked.

"…Not just them, I'm releasing all of the prisoners of war."

Azula turned back to stare out of the window " As much as it hurts me, I have to release you too, Katara." " You can take your friends and go anywhere you want, I wont stop you."

Katara glanced down at her lap " What will you do?"

The prodigy shrugged " I'll stay in Ba Sing Se for a while to help speed along the rebuilding and then I will return to the Fire Nation capital."

The water bender weighed both options in her mind. While it would be wonderful to travel with her brother and friends again, Katara didn't want to leave Azula. She truly believed that the fire bender was making real efforts to change and Katara wouldn't miss it for the world.

She stood up and went to stand next to Azula in front of the window " What if I want to stay with you."

Azula continued to stare out of the window. She shrugged " …I guess you could stay with me but only on one condition."

Katara crossed her arms " What condition?"

"….If you would become my wife."

Katara's heart pounded against her chest. The first time Azula had offered her hand in marriage she was still living in her father's shadow but now things had changed. Katara thought about how much they had changed and went through over the past years. Her answer came out easier than expected. She said yes.

Azula grinned pulling the woman into a passionate kiss and then embrace. " I love you Katara."

" I love you too," she replied resting her head on the fire bender's shoulder.

No other words needed to be exchanged between the two lovers. They held one another, both women joyful and a little scared about their new future together. Only one thing was certain; whatever life threw at them, they would go through it together.

Before the sun fell, Azula surprised her family by showing up at Zuko's home without the royal guard or Dai Li agents. The fire bender paused with her fist frozen in front of the door glancing at Katara.

" Are you sure they want me here?" she asked.

" Of course they do," Katara assured her rapping the door with her knuckles.

Katara held the women's hand as they waited until Azula's half brother, Shen, came to answer.

The boy's eyes brightened and he flung himself immediately into Katara's arms. Even though he didn't know her very well personally, Shen looked up to the water bender and her friends since a very young age. She was one of the reasons he had decided to join the rebellion in the first place.

Katara rubbed his head affectionately " Thank you for helping to save me, kid." " Shen, how about a hug for your sister too?"

The boy turned around and faced Azula frowning "…I don't know."

The prodigy crossed her arms " He doesn't have to Katara, I understand."

Shen sighed " Mom says I have to treat you and Zuko like a members of the family now," he replied " So….come here."

The two siblings reluctantly hugged one another, while Katara looked on smiling. Afterwards, Shen gladly invited them both inside.

" Shen, who was at the door!?" called Ursa.

" I can't do this," Azula mumbled turning back and heading for the door.

Both Katara and Shen grabbed her before she could leave and dragged the fire bender back inside.

" We're already here Azula, come on." Katara urged her. She leaned forward and kissed the fire bender multiple times until she convinced her to go in.

Zuko immediately sprang up and motioned to salute as his sister entered the room. Azula held up her hand silently stopping him " I'm just your younger sister today, Zuko."

The other fire bender grinned and invited both women to sit down, while Shen took his place again. Ursa's husband extended his hand to the Fire Lord " I'm sorry we weren't properly introduced, my name is Chao."

Azula looked around and noticed everyone anticipating her reaction. " _Here goes_," she thought. She clasped the man's hand, firmly shaking " It is a pleasure to meet you."

They separated and some tension left from the room. Azula squeezed Katara's hand under the table and spoke " I'll admit that this isn't a complete social call, I have a few announcements to make."

" What kind of announcements?" asked Shen suspiciously.

Azula turned to address her older brother " I will not be staying for the constructions of the Middle and Lower Rings," she began. " Next week, I will return to the Fire Nation capital." "….I have decided to restore your title and allow you to reign over the city in my absence, Prince Zuko."

Zuko couldn't quite believe his sister's words " But---father's laws---"

Azula nodded " I am well aware of father stripping you of your birth right," she explained" But father is dead and as of today, his laws are no longer valid."

The prince bowed his head " I accept."

" I'll discuss the details with you tomorrow."

" Wait--wait if you're the Fire Lord and Zuko is a prince, wouldn't that make our mom a princess?" asked Shen.

"Shen, I wasn't born into royalty like your brother and sister, I was only married to a prince."

" Everyone is welcome to stay at the palace with me," Zuko said excitedly" If that is okay with Azula."

" It's fine Zuko, you don't need my permission to do everything ."

The woman suddenly became very quiet as if she were fighting a battle within herself. Finally, she moved her hand slowly across the table and held it out to Ursa.

"…Mother," she whispered waiting for the woman to take her hand.

Ursa couldn't remember the last time her daughter showed any kind of affection for her. The gesture brought tears to her eyes, for the first time in forever she held Azula's hand.

" When you left all those years ago, I didn't understand the decision you had to make. I held a grudge…until I had to make the same choice for someone I loved and it wasn't easy," Azula explained. " I want you to know that I am not the girl you left behind anymore, I am someone new who can love another person else besides her father."

The prodigy leaned over the table and kissed her mother on the cheek . Zuko grinned and raised his glass " To family."

The others raised their glasses and repeated the toast. Azula and Katara stayed and talked with the others until well after night fall, finally biding everyone goodnight.

Once back inside the palace, the couple had other plans in mind besides sleeping. The rest of the night was spent together expressing their love in a more physical and lustful manner. Afterwards, Katara snuggled into Azula's arms and closed her eyes. For once in her life everything was perfect and nothing could spoil their moment. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

With the sun barely risen, Zuko staggered from his room as the knocking became more frantic. He threw open the front door, only to find Katara standing in the entrance, her face stained with tears. The water bender ran into his arms and sobbed forcefully against his chest.

He held the woman until she was finally able to calm down and catch her breath. Zuko held the water bender at arms length wiping the tears from her eyes " Katara, what is it? What has happened?"

" It's Azula," the woman choked out. " There is something wrong with her, she wont wake up!"

Zuko didn't bother to pull on a shirt, he grabbed Katara and ran back to the palace. The fire bender swallowed the lump rising in his throat, hopefully, it wasn't too late to save his sister.

A/N- I know cliffy and just when you thought everything was peachy. Anyways I hate writing fluff so I hope those scenes weren't too rushed. Thanks for all the reviews! God Bless America!


	11. Chapter 10 Fight or Flight

Chapter 10- Fight or Flight

_Azula stood facing Ozai trying hard to ignore the gaping hole through the man's chest. _

" _What have you done to me? Why cant I wake up?" she demanded._

_The man grinned " This is more than just a dream Azula," he explained " You will __**never **__wake up."_

" _What have you done?!" the prodigy yelled. _

_The King paced with his hands behind his back" I favored you over Zuko and gave you every opportunity to excel in life!" he spat " Yet, you still betrayed me for that water bitch!"_

" _Don't call her that!" Azula growled._

_Ozai laughed cruelly " Your feelings for her have made you soft, in your weakened state my vengeful spirit was able to latch on to yours and wait around for the right time to strike."_

" _Get out of me!" yelled Azula shaking with rage. Finally, when everything was going right, fate always struck her down._

" _Make me," Ozai sneered mockingly._

_Azula's anger exploded and she sent a powerful bolt of lightning at the fallen king. Ozai responded with a bolt of his own, sneering when the two collided together and combusted. _

" _You have become very powerful, maybe even stronger than I was."_

_Azula ran into close range assaulting her father with a series of vicious blue flamed round houses and punches. Ozai continued to laugh blocking her blows with ease. _

" _Your abilities wont help you any here Azula, my will is stronger than yours!"_

_To prove his point, the man connected a flamed fist across her face sending Azula crashing to the ground. To her surprise and dread, she felt excruciating pain._

" _Did that hurt? Ozai asked feigning innocence, " I told you this was more than a dream, I can't attack your physical body…but your soul is quite vulnerable."_

_Azula placed a shaking a hand against her face and drew back a bloody palm. The site of her own blood made the fire bender go berserk. She flipped to her feet and continued the assault with more ferocity than ever. Ozai laughed wickedly as his daughter lost control while throwing everything in her arsenal at him. Azula sent wave after wave of blue flame at the King but all of her efforts seemed to be in vain._

_Soon, Azula was doubled over in pain and exhaustion. She could barely dive away in time when Ozai sent another bolt of lighting. The strike grazed her side and she landed roughly on her shoulder. The prodigy screamed out trying to press a hand to the bleeding wound. She managed to get to her feet, fear coursing through her. She had to buy some time in order to figure out a way to defeat Ozai. _

_Ozai smiled when Azula made a quick escape. He knew his daughter was mostly likely trying to buy time in order to think of a way to win. Her efforts would be prove to be futile, she would be trapped forever. He smirked and began walking after her, she wouldn't get far._

_

* * *

__Azula ran through the empty halls of the Fire Nation palace searching for a place to hide from her father. She ran around a corner and sunk painfully to the ground. She began to tear long strips from her clothing in order to wrap the wound on her side. The fire bender tightened the cloth forcing herself not to cry out in pain in case Ozai was near._

" _What am I going to do?" she thought._

_Azula closed her eyes and let fear wash over her. She was afraid of never seeing Katara again. If she didn't think of something soon, Azula would never see the water bender's beautiful face or make love to her ever again._

" _There you are, Azula, I was beginning to think you don't like me anymore, " Ozai called seemingly coming from nowhere._

_Azula rolled away as Ozai fired off a red blast of flames. She stumbled to her feet quickly avoiding another bolt of lightning before sprinting down the hallway. The Fire Lord put as much distance between herself and Ozai as possible. By the time Azula stopped her lungs and side were burning in agony._

_She ran inside a private library and closed the door quietly. She hid behind a bookshelf in order to catch her breath. Azula felt herself growing weaker by the second, even though the lightning bolt had only scraped her flesh. She saw a mirror in the far corner and limped over to it. _

_Blood streaked down her face but that was the least of her problems. The image that stared back at her was of a young woman, she was at least 14 again. Azula immediately took a stance and began firing off blasts, there was defiantly a notable difference. Although, she was powerful at that age her skill level had drastically decreased. Azula groaned and slid down in front of the mirror._

" _Just great, now I'm at a serious disadvantage," she hissed cursing any spirit's name she could think of. _

_Azula decided it wasn't safe to barricade her self inside a library with only one escape route. As soon as she made sure the hallway was clear she began walking quickly trying to put more distance in between herself and her foe._

_

* * *

_Katara laid in bed with her head resting on Azula's still shoulder. She could feel the fire bender's chest moving up and down rhythmically and hear her quiet breathing. Despite those things working perfectly, Azula had not woken up or even moved an inch.

" Don't do this to me," she whispered but the fire bender remained silent.

Zuko plopped down on the edge of the bed and sighed " I don't understand, she was perfectly fine yesterday."

Katara stroked the woman's cheek " …We were supposed to be married."

Zuko's eyes widened and he smiled " That's great news Katara!" exclaimed " Wait until mom finds out she will be so excited…oh." The prince reached out an rubbed her leg affectionately " She **will** wake up Katara, don't give up."

Katara closed her eyes as a tear slid down her face " I will never give up on her."

* * *

" _**Don't do this to me**__."_

_Azula looked around frantically after hearing Katara's voice. _

" _Katara!" she yelled out her voice bouncing off the walls of the empty palace " Katara! Can you here me?!"_

_Silence. The fire bender punched a wall cursing when the pain ripped through her fist. Tears of anger and frustration streamed down her face, the water bender was so close but at the same time impossibly far away._

_Out of nowhere a large hand grabbed Azula by the throat and slammed her hard into the wall. The prodigy's feet dangled off the ground as Ozai tightened his grip around her neck._

" _I heard her too Azula, your precious little whore," he growled strangling his daughter. _

_Azula's fists beat uselessly against Ozai's chest. With a final act of desperation, Azula formed a flame dagger with her palm and shoved it into the Phoenix King's eye. Ozai screamed out in pain and dropped his daughter._

_The young woman coughed harshly holding her abused throat. Ozai reeled back and kicked Azula as hard as he could in the ribs. Azula felt the air leave her lungs and she quickly began to fade into black._

_She heard Katara's voice again " __**I will never give up on her**__."_

_Azula fought the blackness with every fiber in her being. She somersaulted backwards and sprang to her feet. Ozai charged at her again forcing the young woman to go into defense mode. She was able to block and avoid many of his attacks but he connected a huge kick sending the woman flying down the hall way._

_Ozai ran after her going for the kill but his daughter would not go down so easily. Still flying through the air, Azula put both palms together and used every ounce of strength to send a massive blast of blue flames down the hallway. Azula hit the ground with a loud thud as the blast consumed Ozai and the hall way behind him. Not waiting for the smoke to clear, Azula scrambled to her feet and took off._

_The prodigy stumbled and fell throwing both hands out in front to catch herself. She dragged herself into a nearby room and managed to kick the door shut before finally losing consciousness._

_

* * *

__An hour or eternity later, the fire bender finally woke up. She slowly stood up, groaning with pain from her wounds and exhausted limbs. Azula immediately noticed something wrong, the world was at least two feet shorter. Frantically, the fire bender searched for a mirror. After, finding a small hand mirror the Fire Lord immediately dropped it after glancing at her features._

_Not only was she a child again, her flames were no longer blue. Azula tried to charge up and produce lightning but to her horror, it blew up in her face. The prodigy wanted to curse and scream but she was too exhausted to do either._

_Just when things couldn't get any worse the door opened and Ozai stalked inside smirking. The man's body and face were charred almost beyond recognition but he walked as if nothing was wrong. He stood between Azula and the only exit, she was trapped._

" _There is my little girl," he replied smiling" I was hoping you hadn't crawled away and died on me…that is my job."_

_Azula backed up and hit a nearby wall as Ozai drew near._

" _What is going to happen to me?" she asked accepting her demise._

_The King laughed cruelly sending shiver's down Azula's spine " After you 'die' here, you will be trapped inside forever…and I will wake up inside your body."_

" _Impossible!" yelled Azula._

" _The first thing I will do is kill that little whore of yours…after I have my way with her of course." " You wont be able to do anything but listen."_

" _You coward, don't touch her!" _

_He chuckled " I will though, the very same way you do," he mocked " Then she'll die…and right after the promise you made."_

_Azula clenched her fist feeling blood run between her fingers. She stood with her head bowed while Ozai prepared to send a fatal bolt of lightning through her. The Phoenix King fired sending the blast directly for her heart._

" _Never," Azula growled as the blast was seconds away from hitting its target " I will never let you hurt her!"_

_Ozai was surprised when his daughter didn't try to dodge the blow. Instead the strike hit her directly sending the prodigy through the wall. He grinned and stepped through the rubble expecting to see the child crumbled on the floor. He was wrong._

_Azula felt power surge through her replenishing her aching body and wounds. She stood up fully grown and unharmed._

" _How----" Ozai stammered. He wondered how is daughter could be fully healed and he was still burned to a crisp._

" _This is __**my mind **__and __**my soul**__!" Azula yelled. " Only I can control them!" _

_Ozai lunged at his daughter and began a furious assault. Azula blocked his blows with grace and ease. She planted a hard flamed kick into his torso and sent the Phoenix King flying into a nearby wall._

_Azula gathered lightning with grim determination. She drew power from her love for Katara and struck without hesitation. _

_The man did not 'die' instantly like before, but as Azula stood over him he was already fading into nothingness. _

_Identical eyes meant as father and daughter gazed at each other for the last time. Azula felt tears streaming down her face._

" _Even now you show weakness," Ozai hissed as his body began to fade._

" _I'm crying for you dad," Azula replied " Love isn't my weakness, its my strength." _

_She kneeled down and reached for the man's hand. Ozai stared at her for a moment before he took Azula's hand in his own grasping firmly. No words were exchanged between the two and finally the man faded in oblivion._

_The Fire Lord stood up and took a deep breath. Finally, she could let go of her father once and for all. _

_

* * *

_Azula opened her eyes and sprang up from bed. Sweat poured down her brow but she was otherwise unharmed.

" I'm back, it's finally over," she thought with relief.

A red and black blur crossed the room and hit Azula square on the chest. The fire bender laughed catching Katara in her arms and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. Someone cleared their throat and Azula reluctantly tore her lips away from the water bender.

Zuko stood in the doorway with his arms crossed " Am I interrupting something?"

" _Yes,_" Azula hissed glaring at him " Now get out."

The prince came forward anyways " You two can do that later, I want to know what happened."

" Me too," Katara admitted.

Azula sighed " Fine, I'll tell you."

The Fire Lord told them every detail of the fight she could remember. Both Zuko and Katara were stunned beyond words.

"…So, dad is gone for good, are you sure he wont be paying me a visit next?"

Azula smiled " Forever."

Zuko nodded silently and stood up heading for the door. He paused before exiting, looking over his shoulder and smirking" By the way, congratulations Fire Lord…and Fire Lady."

Azula grinned as her brother left " You told him the good news?"

Tears formed into Katara's eyes " Don't ever scare me like that again."

The fire bender wiped her eyes " I heard your voice…and it was the only reason I could keep fighting on, I thought he would win for sure." " In the end my love for you was the only thing that saved me…and his inability to love was the very thing that defeated him."

Katara finally smiled and pulled Azula into a deep and passionate kiss, less frantically than before. Now, there was absolutely nothing that could stand in their way.

A/N- Don't you just love it when I end a chapter that way, it's not over yet though. On to Boiling Rock for the next chapter! God Bless America!


	12. Chapter 11 Rocky Reunion

_Chapter 11- Rocky Reunion_

_The young man screamed as he saw Katara being continually stuck with the blue flamed whip. He struggled uselessly against the guards holding him back. They began dragging him farther and farther away from his sister who now lay in a puddle of her own blood… _

Sokka awoke to a painful strike against his ribs. An angry guard glared over him holding a flame to light the darkened cell.

" Shut up your screaming boy, the whole damn prison can hear you!" the man snapped. " No one cares, just keep quiet!"

The warrior gritted his teeth and dived from bed. He grabbed the guard around his waist and slammed him into the metal cell wall. The two men tussled around yelling and causing even more commotion than before. Sokka pinned the guard beneath him and began squeezing the man's throat until his face became white.

The metal door burst open and more guards poured into the room. Sokka abandoned his assault on the man's throat and rushed head first into others. He tackled three men at once outside of the cell snapping a few limbs, until finally he was over powered.

" Hold him," the man growled rubbing his abused throat. The other guards held Sokka firmly while the man aimed to burn the prison with a power flame blast.

The horrible screech of metal being ripped from its hinges distracted the guards for a moment. A petite young woman emerged from the cell next to Sokka's. Unruly raven bangs partially covered pale emerald eyes which held no expression.

Toph clinched her fists and faced the men " Let him go…now," she growled.

" W…We don't have to listen to you," the guard stammered obviously having more bark than bite.

Toph grabbed the door, her finger's digging into the steel. She was prepared to save her friend by any means necessary " Last chance, let him go or deal with me."

"…Let him go," the guard finally sighed and his men complied without hesitation.

Toph smirked " Now get out of here."

" The warden will hear about this, get back inside your cells!' the man yelled ashamed he was bullied by a young woman.

"…Thanks Toph," Sokka replied.

The blind earth bender smiled and returned to her cell, easily returning the door to its original state. Sokka sighed with relief and retreated to his own room. He lay wide awake in bed staring at the dark ceiling afraid to close his eyes again and face the nightmares.

Early the next morning Toph and Sokka were taken from their cells to see the warden before the other prisoners were released. Needless to say, the man, who particularly despised Sokka, was not pleased to see them.

" You two again," the aging man sighed " Both of you have been nothing but a pain in my side since your arrival."

Sokka's ice blue eyes narrowed " What is our punishment this time?" he demanded " Will you starve us for a few days? How about lock us in the freezer?"

"…No, unfortunately I can't do anything like that," the man replied sounding disappointed " Fire Lord Azula herself has special plans for you two and the other girl." " She has plans for all the prisoners of war."

" What kind of plans?" asked Toph.

The man shrugged " I don't know, she only instructed me to keep you in good health until her arrival tomorrow." "

" Don't forget your gloomy little niece is a prisoner of war as well," Toph snapped " Whatever happens to us happens to her."

" Unlike the rest of you heathens, Mai doesn't deserve to be here, I'm sure Fire Lord Azula will finally release her and Ty Lee."

" Don't hold your breath…she killed my sister in cold blood," Sokka replied darkly.

" _And I'm going to make her pay," _he thought to himself.

The warden quickly dismissed the two prisoners. After they were out of ears reach Sokka turned to Toph his eyes cold with malicious intent.

" Are you thinking what I am Toph?" he asked.

The blind earth bender knew Sokka well, she could hear the pain, anger and anguish in his voice. She nodded silently.

" Tomorrow…we are going to _kill _Azula."

*************

Standing inside a Fire Nation air ship reminded the water bender of her adventures on back of Appa with Aang and friends. After so many years of mourning for the fallen air bender, Katara could finally think of him without becoming sad.

An arm snaked around her waist making Katara smile even wider " Fire Lady Katara, I like the sound of it," Azula murmured, her lips brushing against the water bender's ear.

The prodigy began trailing warm kisses down the woman's neck. Katara spun around capturing the fire bender's lips with her own, their bodies perfectly molded against one another.

" Before we arrive at Boiling Rock, I have something to give you," replied the Fire Lord reaching into her robes. Seconds later, Azula presented a finely crafted flame hair piece to the shocked water bender. " I want everyone to know we're together."

As Azula reached out to tie on the hair piece, doubt suddenly flooded through Katara. She kept her face expressionless while her mind raced.

" _Sokka….how am I going to tell you that I love Azula," _Katara thought_," You've been through so much over the years."_

Katara thoughts were interrupted by Azula stroking her cheek " Katara what is it?" the prodigy asked.

The water bender turned away hiding her emotions " It's nothing."

Before Azula could press the issue a green and black blur ran in between herself and Katara. The water bender laughed while Azula crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Shen, would you stop running around the place?!" the prodigy yelled at her younger sibling. Her eyes searched the water bender's trying to find out what was wrong. Katara shook her head and mouthed 'later' while Shen continued to play around the ship.

Azula reached out and grabbed the boy before he could run pass again " Listen, I know I promised our mother that you would return home in good health," Azula threatened, " But if you don't settle down, she will never find your body."

Katara smiled and embraced the irritated prodigy" Let him run around it won't hurt, besides, we'll be at Boiling Rock soon."

"…Fine," Azula grumbled, " But don't bother any of the men…or I'll have them throw you overboard."

Katara winked at the young earth bender before burying her face into Azula's shoulder. Boiling Rock was only a few hours away.

*****************

" You two are crazy," Suki hissed once Sokka and Toph her about the plan " You're both going to get yourself killed."

" She killed my sister," Sokka growled, " I'm just returning the favor, are you in or not?"

Suki shook her head " Killing Azula won't bring Katara back, it won't bring anyone back," the Kyoshi warrior replied sadly " I don't want blood on my hands."

" Fine, Sokka and I will do it," Toph replied, " Psycho Queen is pretty tough, so we probably won't get more than one chance at it." " But either way this goes they will kill us, so lets make it count."

" Guys please this is suicide!" Suki pleaded.

Sokka shrugged " We're going to die here anyways, why not take an evil bitch down with us and regain some of our honor?"

Toph discreetly slid a metal dagger wrapped in cloth to Sokka " I'll cover you for as long as I can, you just get the job done."

Sokka nodded and placed the dagger against his lower back and smiled weakly at Suki " I guess this is goodbye."

Tears ran down the Suki's face but they quickly dried " _They're right we __**are**__ going to die here," she thought " But I want to die like a warrior with honor." _

" I'm in too," said the Kyoshi Warrior finally.

Sokka looked surprised " Are you sure? Once we set out there can't be any turning back."

" Lets take the bitch down."

Toph and Sokka both grinned. The three friends briefly hugged saying their silent goodbyes before setting the plan into motion.

***********************

" Welcome to Boiling Rock my lord, it's a pleasure to see you as always," replied the warden bowing before the Fire Lord. The man's eyes slowly traveled to Katara and the flame piece on her hair " And who may I ask is this?"

" This is your Fire Lady, warden," Azula answered coldly " Let's skip the formalities, I'm here to discuss the prisoners."

" Of course your Highnesses, this way please," the warden instructed after bowing towards Katara as well.

Katara fell back from the group looking for any signs of her brother and friends. Shen stuck by her side while the other's walked ahead. Azula was so preoccupied with the warden that she didn't noticed the two were missing.

" Warden, I want you to gather all of the prisoners of war…and release them all."

The man's jaw dropped " My lord, those people are a threat to the Fire Nation, your father gave them all life sentences."

Azula glared at him " Do you see my father standing here, Warden?"

" No my lord b..but," he began stammering before Azula cut him off.

" This is not negotiable," Azula interrupted," If you don't comply to my orders, I will find this prison a new warden."

The man bowed quickly " Of course Fire Lord, I will have them all gathered and arrange for their transport as soon as possible."

" See that you do, Warden."

"…My lord…will you also be releasing Mai and Ty Lee as well?" he asked hesitantly " They are both are technically…prisoners of war."

Azula fought to keep her face blank. She had completely overlooked her two former friends.

"….I will speak with them both privately….and make my decision," the Fire Lord answered betraying no emotions.

The man bowed and began leading Azula and her escorts through the prison. The prodigy steeled herself preparing to face her two old friends after five years.

Meanwhile, accompanied only by Shen and a lone guard who decided to follow them, Katara looked around for her brother and friends.

" They could be anywhere in this place," Shen replied. " We should find Azula."

" The boy is right," said the guard." It is too dangerous for a lady of your stature to walk around this prison."

Katara rolled her eyes " I can take care of myself."

She ignored the hateful glances many of the prisoners gave her. Katara wondered if she would always face such animosity as Fire Lady. She didn't really blame the prisoners for their hostility, she knew from first hand experience what it was like to locked away.

" Let's just find Sokka and the others, then we can go back to Azula."

*********************

"Come on lets kill her while we have the chance," Sokka growled, his intense blue eyes following the woman. He pulled the dagger from behind his back and held it in a white knuckled grip.

Suki raised an eyebrow " Are you sure that is Azula…she seems a bit different," the Kyoshi Warrior replied hesitantly.

"Who else could it be?" Sokka snapped noting how finely dressed the woman was. " The warden told us Azula was coming today!"

" She doesn't carry herself like royalty…and she only has one guard and a kid with her."

" Just stick to the plan," Sokka insisted, " Toph, lets move out."

The plan was to have Suki distract the guards while Toph and Sokka went in for the kill but the Kyoshi Warrior found herself frozen in place. She found her eyes locked with the golden eyed stared of Fire Lord Azula.

Suki's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to the edge of the balcony. Sokka and Toph had already ran down the stairs and were in hot pursuit of their target.

" Sokka! Wait!" the Kyoshi warrior yelled straining her voice.

Sokka growled ignoring the woman. Azula was already in his site and he could almost taste her blood on his blade. The woman was still oblivious to the fact that he was seconds away from putting a knife through her rib cage.

" Take care of the boy and the guard," Sokka hissed to Toph " Don't kill them."

Toph grinned and made quick work of the two before they even knew what hit them. Sokka wanted to see the look on the woman's face when she realized her crimes could not go unanswered. The Water Tribe warrior jumped up as the woman turned around and brought his blade down for the kill.

*******************

Katara turned around just in time to see Shen and the guard going down. She quickly bended a shield of ice between herself and her attacker. The water bender finally looked into the ice blue eyes of her enraged foe.

"…Sokka?" she gasped.

The man staggered back dropping the blade and pressing both palms to his temples " Katara…I saw you die…how can this be?!"

Before the water bender could respond, the royal guard stepped in and tackled the startled warrior. Toph tried to help but she was already fending off the prison sentinels.

" Let them go!" Katara shouted, putting as much authority in her voice as possible. To her surprise the royal guard immediately complied each man standing at attention. The prison guards soon followed their lead awaiting orders.

Katara took a moment to look at her brother. He was at least a foot taller and his shoulders were broad and muscular. The man sported a coarse, newly grown beard and his dark hair was almost shoulder length. Toph had changed too. The earth bender was now only a few inches shorter than Katara and an exceptionally beautiful young woman.

Katara felt tears running down her eyes " I didn't think I would ever see you all again."

Toph grinned and punched Sokka in the arm " Don't just stand there dummy come on!"

The earth bender ran ahead into Katara's waiting arms. Sokka followed closely behind scooping up both of the women. Not one to be left out, Suki quickly slid down the stair banister and joined her friends.

Azula gazed at the scene expressionlessly. She knew that her reunion with Ty Lee and Mai would not be as sentimental. The Fire Lord decided to deal with Katara's friends later as the warden led her to the acrobat's cell.

" I want to speak to Ty Lee alone," Azula replied icily to the warden.

The fire bender stepped into the cell and shut the door quietly behind her. The acrobat stood perfectly balanced on her hands staring up at the Fire Lord. Azula crossed her arms resisting the urge to smile, some things just never changed.

Ty Lee flipped to her feet and stared at the fire bender " …What are you doing here?"

" ….I came here to settle things with you and Mai," Azula replied.

Ty Lee took a fighting stance " Fine, lets just end it now."

Azula shook her head " I'm not here to fight you, " the prodigy explained calmly. " You're both free to go."

" I thought you wanted us locked away forever."

" I did…until a few weeks ago," Azula admitted " But I realized that…I was wrong."

Ty Lee looked stunned " ….Are you apologizing?"

" I can't make up for lost times," Azula answered " All I can do now is ask for your forgiveness."

"…Your aura has never been pinker….you're in love aren't you?" she asked rather sadly.

" Yes," said Azula noting the hint of sadness in Ty Lee's voice but she decided not to comment on it. Instead she walked forward and embraced the woman. " You're welcome to come back to the palace or anywhere you want."

" Thank you ."

Azula smiled and squeezed her hand " You don't have to thank me," she assured her. " …Now I have to speak to Mai."

***************

Azula remembered the last time she stood face to face with Mai. She had confronted the young woman about helping Zuko and the others to escape Boiling Rock. If it hadn't been for Ty Lee, Azula would have struck the woman dead where she stood. Things were changed now, Azula was a different woman.

Mai hadn't changed much over the years. She was still pale, silent and gloomy. Apparently, being the warden's niece had advantages, her cell was the only one that didn't have a lock.

" …My uncle told me you were coming…he just didn't say why," the woman replied gloomily.

" I am releasing all the prisoners of war as of today."

Mai snorted " So the great Fire Lord finally has a change of heart?"

Azula felt her eye twitch in annoyance " You haven't changed at all Mai."

" And neither have you!" the woman snapped at her showing rare anger. " I see through your facade…deep down you are still the same heartless bitch as before."

Mai waited for Azula to respond with her famous anger, but she waited in vain. To her surprise the fire bender smiled brightly at her, sincerely.

" You're wrong," the prodigy whispered staring into Mai's cold golden eyes. Despite the blunt insult Azula smiled because she could feel _real _love for Katara flowing through her as they spoke.

Mai wouldn't let her guard down so easily " We'll see."

The Fire Lord nodded " I guess we will."

The smile disappeared from Azula's face and she clasped both hands behind her back " You are welcome to come back to the capital with me, or you may join Zuko in Ba Sing Se."

" Zuko is alive?!"

Azula nodded " He is alive…and waiting on you."

Mai hung her head hiding the smile that crossed her face"…I will go to him."

The prodigy turned on her heel and headed for the door. Ty Lee fell into step behind beside her " How did it go?"

" It went as I expected it."

" That bad?" the acrobat asked.

Azula smirked " ..There is someone I want you to meet."

***************

Sokka paced inside the airship " So, Azula is letting us go, just like that?" he asked " No, hidden strings attached.

Katara sighed wearily " Yes, Sokka I've already explained this."

The man scratched his beard " Excuse me if I'm not so trusting of the person who helped enslave the world." " I want to know what she is up to and where you have been all these years."

The water bender tried to calm her rapid beating heart because she knew Toph could hear

" I spent five years inside the Fire Nation capital prison," she explained " And then I traveled to Ba Sing Se for a few months before coming here."

The water bender left out the part of Azula holding them hostage for the past few months. She noticed her brother's eyes wandering to the flame piece on her hair. She braced herself for the questions that she knew were soon to follow.

" …So how did you convince Azula to let us all go?" Sokka asked " What does that evil bitch have planned?"

Katara felt warmth spreading up her face and neck, she glared at her brother " Don't call her that, Sokka," she growled " Besides you don't know her like I do."

Toph snorted " I'm sure we don't want to."

" Stay out of this Toph, if Sokka wants to pick a fight with me then I'll take the bait, " Katara snapped at the blind earth bender.

" Why are you defending her, Katara?!" Sokka demanded. " Is there something you're not telling me?"

The water bender crossed her arms " Give her a chance, you're not being fair."

Sokka gritted his teeth clenching shaking fists " Don't talk to me about fair!" the man yelled " Dad _died_ here Katara! He died in my arms!"

Katara's mouth opened and closed in shock. She knew their father was gone, she just hadn't known how.

" What are you saying?" the water bender demanded.

" After the war, dad and the rest of the surviving soldiers were shipped here after we arrived," the man explained with tears pouring down his eyes " He was badly injured…but no one would help, they let him die!"

"…Sokka, I'm sorry I didn't know," Katara whispered.

" The worst part is…I thought you were dead too," Sokka spat harshly " He kept asking for you Katara…..but I couldn't tell him." " I told him to hold on, that you would be coming with the other prisoners…but he died.'

Katara went forward to comfort her brother but he shrugged her off. The warrior's ice blue eyes glared into his sister " I want to know…what is your relationship with Azula," he demanded " I think we all deserve to know."

Toph heard footsteps coming but she chose not to warn anyone. The earth bender sat back and silently waited for Katara's answer.

Katara usually wouldn't back down from her brother but today was different. She would tell him about her relationship with Azula…but not now.

Blue eyes meant blue "….There is nothing….we're just good friends, " the water bender said quietly.

The water bender noticed her friend's attentions had shifted elsewhere. Katara closed her eyes for a instant feeling sadness and dread wash over her. She didn't have to turn around to know Azula was standing right behind her…and that she had heard everything……

TBC…..

A/N - Sorry it took so damn long to update but I have been swamped with school work and finals.


	13. Chapter 12 Rocky Reunion Part 2

Chapter 12- Rocky Reunion Part 2

Most people would have crumbled…but Azula was not like most. At that moment the Fire Lord proved she was truly one of the strongest women in the world. Only an instant of surprise and hurt crossed her features before the impenetrable mask was back in place. A cold smile graced the woman's lips as she entered.

" Happy, peasant?" she asked Sokka " Now that you know your sister is not involved with a monster, I'm sure you can sleep much better."

"…Azula--" Katara started but the Fire Lord silenced her with a simple glare.

Sokka stepped forward towering over the prodigy " A lot better thanks, you are a monster just like your bastard father," he spat.

Azula refused to back down from the warrior " Perhaps you are right," she replied vehemently " But know this….if you or pathetic friends ever try to kill me again, I will show you what a monster I can really be." " Now all of you…get out of my site."

Sokka glared at the woman but he shoved past her and left followed closely by Toph and Suki. Ty Lee shook her head and left with them also.

" I told all of you get out," Azula snapped noticing that Katara was still there.

" Azula, I'm sorry…"

" ….I thought we were in love," the fire bender said finally letting anguish fill her voice " I thought you wanted to get married."

" I do want to marry you, " Katara pleaded hating herself at that moment.

The Fire Lord laughed bitterly " You don't act like a woman who wants to be married," she answered " You are ashamed of me."

" I'm not ashamed of you," Katara assured her. " I shouldn't have said that, I love you."

" But you did," the prodigy said darkly " So, tonight I will sleep in my bed alone….friend."

* * *

Shen regain consciousness with a splitting headache. The last thing he remembered was walking with Katara before blacking out. The boy thought he heard sobbing, he quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

Shen was surprised to see the person in question was his half sister whom he had secretly began to like and maybe even love over the past few months. Seeing the women distressed made him fear for the worst. He quickly jumped from bed and ran over to her.

" Azula what's wrong?" he asked " Where is Katara, is she alright?"

The Fire Lord turned her head away quickly wiping her eyes " I didn't know you were awake."

The boy ignored the pain from his forehead and sat down beside her" Why are you crying?" he asked.

" I am not crying--"

Shen stared at the women stupidly " Azula, I'm twelve…not stupid."

" Fine, so I am but it's nothing!" the prodigy yelled " Why don't you go play around or something?!"

" We're friends right, can't you tell me?" he asked with bright eyes.

Azula sighed feeling like the boy was her only friend at the moment. She placed her head tiredly inside her hands " It's Katara…I don't think we are getting married."

" Why not?!" the boy gasped.

" Her brother hates me….she can't even tell him that we are together."

" Sokka?" asked Shen not able to hide the admiration in his voice " The guy from the statue in Ba Sing Se?"

" Yes him!" Azula snapped " You are not helping any!"

" Sorry," replied the boy placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" I'm afraid Shen….that she will leave with them," Azula confessed quietly " I can't let her go…but at the same time I can't force her to stay."

Neither of the two siblings realized that a certain keen eared blind earth bender stood on the other side of the door. The woman shook her head in disgust and went to find Katara.

* * *

" I need to talk to you," Toph replied " Alone…tell Azula's cronies to scram."

Ever since the assassination attempt at least three men stood at the water bender's side

" Sure, Toph, " responded Katara cautiously not sure what her friend wanted. " Guys, wait outside, I will be fine."

Toph waited until she heard the men's footsteps outside the door before she began to speak " So, when were you planning to tell us you were getting married?" the earth bender demanded.

Katara sighed " …How did you find out?"

Toph explained to the water bender how she heard Shen trying to comfort Azula. She stood with her arms crossed waiting for Katara to explain.

" She doesn't think we are getting married?" whispered Katara repeating Toph's words.

Toph could hear the sadness in her friends voice " Katara, do you love her?" she asked.

" Yes, more than anything," the water bender finally admitted.

" Then stop letting Sokka push you around, if you love her that is all that should matter right?"

" I thought you hated Azula, why would you want us to be married?" asked Katara suspicious about her friend's motive.

The younger woman shrugged " Listen Katara, Azula is defiantly not on my friends list but for some odd reason you seem to love her."

" ….Thank you Toph, for understanding."

" I do understand, " replied the earth bender spinning on her heel and heading towards the door " More than you know."

*****************

After weeks of being away, Azula could finally rest on her very own bed in the Fire Nation capital. The prodigy threw off her robe and crawled in between the soft sheets closing her eyes. Only a few moments later the fire bender sat up as she heard the door to her chambers being opened.

" I told those morons not to disturb me," she thought irritated.

Azula was surprised to see Katara walk into her chambers. The water bender wore a revealing silk crimson robe that clung to her frame. Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back. Azula's heart instantly melted at the site of her lover but she forced herself not to react.

" What are you doing here?" the woman snapped "I made it clear that I didn't want your company tonight."

Katara smiled, slowly beginning to untie the sash from around her robe " I know." The water bender let the soft material fall to the floor as she crossed the room. The entire time she kept her eyes locked with Azula.

The prodigy swallowed and tried uselessly to keep her mind on anywhere except the naked woman crawling onto her bed.

" I know what you're doing and it's not working," she replied but when Katara's soft lips meant hers, all of the resolve crumbled. The Fire Lord softly grabbed a fist full of the water bender's hair deepening the kiss.

Azula's caresses soon became more frantic and rough. Her sharp nails ran along the water bender's thigh making the women gasp.

Katara gently placed her hand on the woman's shoulder pushing her away " Azula stop….you're hurting me."

The fire bender stared into Katara's ice blue eyes for a moment. She reached out and lightly ran her hand through the water bender's hair " ….I don't want to lose you," she said quietly.

" You won't, I'm not going anywhere," Katara assured her pressing the woman's palm against her lips. " I love you."

" Promise me."

Katara made the oath without hesitation, she had no intention of leaving with Sokka and the others. She only hoped that Sokka would somehow understand and choose to remain apart of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Azula captured her lips for another zealous kiss. All thoughts of Sokka were soon wiped from her mind as Katara enjoyed the company and feel of her lover.

The next morning was sure to be chaos.

* * *

Early the next morning, Katara followed Sokka and her friends to be shipped off along with the other former prisoners of war. The Fire Lord had arranged for ships to take the men and women anywhere they chose. The gang had agreed to travel and live in Kyoshi Island for a few months before traveling again. Only Toph knew that Katara hadn't planned on going with them.

" Well, this is it guys," replied Sokka truly happy for the first time in years. He surveyed the large metal ship and nodded with approval " This will get us where we need to go."

" Lets go already!" exclaimed Suki beginning to run up the ramp.

" Wait guys, I have something to say," said Katara quickly. She steeled herself and faced her brother's intense blue stare " I'm not going with you."

Sokka narrowed his eyes " What do you mean you aren't going?" he growled. " Do you think I can just leave you here?"

Katara kept her eye contact with Sokka finding herself unafraid " Whether you like it or not I'm staying here…with Azula."

" I knew something was wrong with you," he spat " What did she do to you?"

Katara smiled distantly " She loved me…and I love her.

The man shook his head furiously and began striding away from the ship. Katara sighed and hurried after him " Sokka, where are you going? Get on the ship!"

" No, I'm going to settle this right now," her brother snapped " I am going to break whatever spell this bitch has over you."

* * *

With Katara following closely behind him, Sokka was able to enter the throne room without being harassed by Azula's guards. The Fire Lord sighed openly behind her wall of blue flames as the angry man walked in.

She lazily gazed at her perfectly manicured nails " What do you want?"

Sokka disappeared for a moment dragging Katara back inside with him " What have you done to my sister?" he demanded.

A cold smile tugged at Azula's lips " I don't think you want to know the details."

Sokka face scrunched up in disgust " Ugh…you're sick, I'm taking Katara with me don't try and stop us."

Azula shrugged nonchalantly " I have made it clear that your sister is free to go anytime she wants."

" Good, lets go Katara, I have to get you away from this place."

He tugged at the water bender's arm but she remained glued in place " I'm not going anywhere Sokka, accept it and leave me."

The man cupped his sister's cheek " …You aren't **well **Katara, she has brain washed you somehow," he whispered " I can get you help."

Katara laughed harshly and pulled away " Sokka, you are the one who is not well." " Next month….. Azula and I are getting married."

" Over my dead body, I won't let you disgrace our family like this!" Sokka growled. " What you are doing is unnatural…it's sick and disgusting!"

Azula stood up from her throne angrily " If you ever speak to her like that again, I will **kill **you."

Tears of rage began streaming down the man's face. Sokka unsheathed his black bladed sword " You Fire Nation monsters have taken everything from me, I won't let you get Katara too, fight me!"

The blue flames parted as Azula descended from the throne " You won't even be a challenge for me." " Don't be stupid."

The man yelled out and attacked Azula with all the ferocity his body would allow. The Fire Lord calmly and effortlessly avoided his assault. The prodigy planted a flamed boot into the man's chest sending him flying back.

Sokka shook himself and stood up ignoring the searing flesh on his chest " I'm not done yet."

" I think you are," Azula threatened " Walk away while I still feel merciful."

" I don't need your mercy!" Sokka yelled.

Azula eyes narrowed, she dropped into stance and began gathering lightning as the warrior ran towards her again.

" Azula, please don't kill him!" Katara pleaded as the prodigy was seconds away from sending a lethal bolt through the man's heart.

The Fire Lord redirected her blast at the last moment making a colossal hole in the ceiling. Sokka threw his arms up protecting himself from the large debris that suddenly fell down.

The fire bender bended back on her hands seconds before the large metal door flew over her at a blinding speed. Toph stood in the door way her pale green eyes narrowed and furious accompanied by Suki " Why don't you pick on us like that?"

" Gladly," Azula responded throwing off her outer robe.

" Guys, no," Sokka grunted standing shakily to his feet. Blood trickled down from a gash over his left eye " This is my fight, alone."

Neither of the women looked pleased but they had no choice but to respect his wishes. Sokka squared off with Azula hoping the woman would finish him off quickly. The fire bender sent a powerful blast of blue flames from her fist that Sokka could barely dodge. He lunged out the way and stumbled falling hard on his face and chest. The man cried out in pain managing to turn himself over.

Katara ran to Azula throwing her arms around the woman " Please don't hurt him anymore," she pleaded " He has had enough."

Toph and Suki ran forward and hooked the defeated man's arms over their shoulders. As the man began fading into blackness he saw Katara embraced with his enemy. Azula took the woman's hand inside her own and led her back towards the flames.

" …Katara…no," Sokka barely whispered trying to keep his head lifted.

The warrior stayed conscious long enough to witness his sister disappearing behind the wall of blue flames.

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed. There will be more in store for the next chapters. God Bless America.


	14. Chapter 13 Wedding Bells

Chapter 13- Wedding Bells

" Are you sure the two of you want to say here?" asked Suki as she began walking up the ramp.

" Of course I don't want to stay here," Toph snapped " But Sokka over here just won't listen to reason!"

"….I'm not leaving Katara," Sokka replied quietly. Even though he lost the fight with Azula the man was still stubborn. He refused to leave his sister behind in the Fire Nation.

" …You could always stay here with us."

Suki shook her head sadly " I'm tired Sokka, it's time for me to finally go home." " Besides, I have to think about the other Kyoshi Warriors as well, they have all been imprisoned since before the war ended."

" Fine, go ahead and leave, " the man snapped " …I will save Katara on my own."

Suki tried calling after the man but he was already striding away. She sighed wearily " Goodbye, Toph take care of him for me and yourself."

The two women hugged tightly before Suki finally walked up the ramp onto the ship. Toph quickly spun on her heel and ran after Sokka.

" What is your problem?" Toph shot " You can't be angry because she wanted to leave!"

" Can you just support me, Toph?!" Sokka shouted. " I'm not wrong about this, Katara needs me!"

" Are you that full of yourself?!" Toph yelled " Katara is just **fine**, lets get on that ship and go!"

" No, I'm not going anywhere," he said finally " You can either stay here with me or leave, decide now."

Toph wanted to be anywhere except inside the Fire Nation but Sokka **really** needed her, something was defiantly off about the man.

" I'll stay," the earth bender replied.

Sokka nodded " I knew I could count on you Toph." He leaned down and kissed the woman on her cheek " Come on, we need to find a place to live."

The woman fought hard to stop the blush spreading from her neck. She walked silently behind Sokka with her head bowed.

********************

Dressed fully in the armor and make up of a Kyoshi Warrior, Ty Lee hurried through the Fire Nation palace. She had been moments away from boarding the ship with her comrades before being summoned by the Fire Lord

The acrobat took a deep breath before she entered the throne room. She had decided to travel with her friends to Kyoshi Island in order to try and make a fresh start. At least that is what she tried to convince herself. If the woman was truthful with herself she may have been able to admit that Azula was the **real** reason she was leaving.

Ty Lee braced herself and pushed the large door open. She dropped down to one knee and bowed her head " You summoned me, Fire Lord?"

" Stand," Azula commanded as she approached.

" Is there anything wrong?" she asked " I was just getting ready to board the ship."

" I know," the prodigy explained " Before you go, I have a favor to ask you."

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow suspiciously " What kind of favor?"

Azula placed both hands on her shoulders " Ty Lee, I need you to stay."

For a moment, Ty Lee allowed herself to think irrationally. She believed that Azula wanted her to stay because the woman really **loved **her. She let herself think that the brightness and love that shone in the fire bender's eyes were also on her account.

" Why do you need me to stay?" she asked almost hopefully.

Azula frowned " I made a tactical error in releasing the prisoners from Boiling Rock at once," she explained " Now I am surrounded by my enemies."

" What do you need Azula?" Ty Lee asked as her heart sank a little.

" I need someone besides my wife as an ally," Azula explained " Right now, you are the only other person I can trust."

" Why me? We haven't been on the best terms these past years, remember?"

The prodigy shrugged " I know but I still trust you."

" ….I don't know…"

Azula grabbed the woman's arm " …Katara was not born into royalty like you and I, she doesn't know how treacherous this life can be." " I can't be with her all the time Ty Lee, I need you to help protect her."

" You really love her don't you?" the acrobat asked.

" Yes, and trust me when I say, if anything happens to her there will be dire consequences….for everyone.."

Ty Lee knew from experience that Azula's words were not to be taken lightly. She knew somewhere deep inside the cold and merciless women still lurked within. The Fire Lord's love for Katara helped to keep her in balance.

Although, the acrobat wished things between herself and Azula had worked out differently, she also wanted the women to be happy. For the moment, Katara was Azula's happiness and it was up to Ty Lee to help keep the water bender safe.

" I will stay for old times sake," Ty Lee finally relented " …But not forever."

Azula smirked, pleased as always to have her way " Of course this conversation never happened, right?"

Ty Lee smiled a little and played along " What conversation?"

The Fire Lord nodded her approval before dismissing the woman. Ty Lee gladly left, putting as much distance between herself and the prodigy as possible.

*********************

Katara waited a few days for her brother to cool off before she decided to visit him. To her annoyance, the royal guard now followed her around constantly. She wondered how Azula could deal with them everyday in her life.

" Can you just go away for a few hours?" the water bender snapped " I don't want to keep throwing my status in Sokka's face."

" Our job is to protect you, my lady," the man replied " We can't leave your side for even a moment."

Katara rolled her eyes " Most people don't even know who I am yet!"

" We can't take that chance, the Fire Lord has ordered us to protect you."

" I command you to go away!"

Katara could almost feel the man smiling behind his helmet " We were instructed by the Fire Lord to obey your every command….except to leave your side."

The water bender accepted defeat temporarily, she would discuss things would Azula later. Right now, making amends with Sokka was on her top priority. Since Sokka refused to accept hospitality from Azula, the man found a job loading ships in order to support himself and Toph. Little did the man know, one word from the Fire Lord and he had gotten the job.

" Wait here, I need to speak with my brother alone," Katara replied as she made her way over to Sokka.

Katara approached her older brother without fear or hesitation. She had known him her entire life and deep down below the bitter shell, she knew Sokka's heart still beat the same.

" Sokka…can we talk?" she asked walking up behind the man.

Sweat poured off the man's bare back as he carried a heavy crate. Sokka tensed after hearing his sister's voice, he sat the load down and turned to face her.

The man chin and jawbones were now completely covered behind a coarse beard and he wore his hair similar to their father's.

" To what do I owe this pleasure…_Fire Lady?" _the man sneered.

Katara sighed " I'm not the Fire Lady yet."

Sokka shrugged " So why are you here?" he asked coldly.

" You're my only brother Sokka, I don't want to lose you over this."

"…You haven't lost me, otherwise I wouldn't still be here," the man shot " I know you will eventually come around to some common sense."

Katara could feel her anger rising " I'm still marrying Azula rather you like it or not!"

" Go ahead, disgrace and spit in the face of everyone who ever fought and died against the Fire Nation including mom, dad and Aang---"

The man was cut off when Katara slapped him hard across the face. On pure reflex, Sokka back handed the water bender sending her crashing into the ground.

Sokka remembered numbly five years ago screaming while he witnessed his sister being struck down by Ozai. Now he was worse than the Phoenix King.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" the man exclaimed, breaking from his trance.

A large gash opened across the water bender's cheek, trickling blood down onto her neck. Sokka backed up as he saw Katara's guards running towards him with their weapons drawn. He knew there wouldn't be any talking or reasoning with the men, they were out for his blood. He had no choice but to turn around and run.

" Pursue him!" yelled the man as he lifted the groggy women into his arms. Two of the four guards immediately ran after Sokka.

" The Fire Lord is going to kill us," the man sighed. His comrade didn't disagree.

***************

Unfortunately for both Sokka and the royal guards, Azula saw Katara's face before she could heal herself. Needless to say, the Fire Lord was beyond angry…she was enraged.

" Who did this?" the prodigy demanded.

Katara hung her head while pressing water to the wound, closing and healing the gash " It's nothing Azula, I'm fine," she whispered. The water bender was scared if she found out Sokka had struck her, she would have the man killed.

" No one touches you Katara, it doesn't matter if you weren't hurt badly, " Azula snapped " Now tell me who hit you."

Silence.

Azula's finger nails tapped angrily against her throne " Ty Lee, bring the four men who accompanied her into the city."

Ty Lee nodded silently before disappearing, moments later she came back followed by the four guards.

" I entrusted you all to protect my wife and you failed," Azula replied coldly " You all know the consequences of your failure."

The four men nodded silently accepting their grim fates.

The Fire Lord glared at them " My father would have you all publicly burned alive and your families would be shamed and banished."

" Fortunately she was not seriously hurt, so I will give you all a chance to redeem yourselves."

The men instantly perked up at the oppurnity for redemption. " I want to know who did this," the Fire Lord commanded.

" I'm sorry my lady," one of the men whispered "… The Fire Lady's brother struck her and fled before we could persue him."

"…..I thought so, " said Azula her amber eyes cold and expressionless. " Find him and kill----"

" No, he doesn't deserve to die!" Katara replied before Azula could give the order " Please, don't do this."

"….Fine, " the Fire bender responded intertwining her hand inside Katara's. She meant eyes with Ty Lee and the acrobat silently understood. Azula would confront the man personally.

**************

Sokka burst through the door of his home breathing and sweating heavily. Once the man was inside, he fell down to his knees and sobbed clenching his fists tightly to his head. Toph, hearing the man's panicked footsteps, immediately jumped up and prepared herself for a fight.

Toph heard Sokka crying and beating his fists hard against the ground. The earth bender couldn't feel anyone else coming behind him, so she wondered what could have upset the man.

She really became worried when she heard and felt Sokka ripping the small home apart yelling out in a rage.

" Stop it! What the hell happened?!" Toph exclaimed.

Sokka took ragged breaths trying to calm himself down. Toph quickly ran to the man's side pulling him into a tight embrace until he became silent.

"…..I failed, " the man finally whispered. " First my dad and now Katara."

" There was nothing you could do, stop blaming yourself for everything."

" Why can't I just be there for her?" he asked " Why can't I understand?" " I just _hate _the Fire Nation so much!"

" After everything we've been through, it would be pretty damn easy to hate the Fire Nation, " Toph explained " But our time here is too short, we don't have time for hatred."

Both friends became silent and Sokka found himself looking at Toph different for the first time. He began to see her as woman instead of another younger sister or platonic friend. Without thinking, the warrior wrapped an arm around Toph's shoulder and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

His first kiss with Toph was everything and nothing like he expected it to be. The man felt stronger than he had ever felt but at the same time so weak, his knees threatened to buckle.

Sokka tore himself away stumbling back " No, I shouldn't have done that!"

" Why not?!" the woman protested " It was right, I know you felt it."

She was right, he had felt _something _but Sokka shook his head angrily " We can't, I already have enough problems to think about."

Toph exploded. " You always worry about everyone else's problems because you're too much of a coward to face your own!"

" That's not true," Sokka retorted " What kind of example would I be for Katara, I have to be responsible Toph."

" Katara is going to be Fire Lady, she doesn't need your example!" the earth bender spat " Why don't you stop interfering in her life and get on with yours."

" You're just a kid, " Sokka foolishly argued.

" Just a kid, JUST A KID?" Toph growled " I'm more of a woman at 17 then most are at 30, don't you dare call me a kid!"

Sokka sighed throwing up his hands " Just drop it okay, I'm done with this conversation."

Toph uprooted the ground and sent the man flying. Sokka slammed hard into the wall and slid down to the floor stunned that the woman attacked.

Tears streamed down the woman's face " I'm through with you, Sokka!Why don't you do Katara and me a favor, get lost!"

The man hung his head " If you all want me gone, I will go," he whispered.

" Get out!"

Sokka picked himself up from the ground and headed for the door " _I love you Toph_," the man thought before letting himself out.

**************

" How can you sleep at a time like this?" asked Katara " We're getting married tomorrow."

" Easily, I just close my eyes and drift off," Azula mumbled sleepily " Why don't you try it?"

Katara snuggled in closer to the fire bender " I can't, I'm too excited." " I can think of a few things to do in order to pass the time."

One golden eye popped open " Katara, I'm _exhausted_," the woman sighed " There will be plenty of that tomorrow."

" Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

" …Ember Island."

" Azula-"

" Hmm?"

" I'm worried about Sokka, no one has seen or heard from him in two days," she replied quietly.

" …You should be worried, your brother is crazy," Azula shot, the lack of sleep making her grumpy.

Katara snatched the woman's pillow and smacked her with it " I'm serious Azula, I want to go and look for him!"

" Now?" the prodigy groaned" For Agni's sake, it's the middle of the night."

" I'm going to look for him, stay and sleep if you want," Katara replied knowing fully well that the women wouldn't let her go out alone.

The Fire Lord caught her wrist before she could leave the comfort of their bed " Wait," she mumbled.

Azula sighed wearily before dragging herself from bed and to the door. Katara could hear her talking with the guards outside. Moments later, she came back inside and plopped back down on the bed.

" What happened?"

" I sent some of my men to look for him, " Azula explained " They won't be back until he is located….or the entire city is searched."

" You're the best," Katara said, happy that someone was out there searching for her brother.

" I know, now would you please let me sleep?" " If I don't get any rest, I may have to _postpone_ the wedding."

Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around the fire bender " If you postpone the wedding, I may have to kill you."

Azula grinned before closing her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

***************

" Fire Lord, may I speak with you?" asked the Lieutenant bowing himself in.

" Can it wait?" the woman snapped " Can't you see how busy I am?"

There were many things to do before the wedding and Azula was losing patience fast. Not to mention the woman hadn't seen Katara all day. The water bender had left in the middle of the night, explaining that it was tradition not to see one another before the wedding.

" My lord, it is about the Fire Lady's brother."

" Speak quickly Lieutenant, I don't have all day."

The man swallowed " We found him my lord and well….."

" Spill it already!" Azula yelled, finally losing her patience.

" He isn't well, your highness, " the man said quickly.

The prodigy frowned contemplating her next move. The wedding was only a few hours away and she had a million things to do.

"A few of my men have been trailing him all night," he continued " Apparently, the man has been wandering the streets mumbling to himself for the last few days." " I don't think he has had any food or water."

" Do you know where he is now?" the Fire Lord inquired.

The man nodded " Yes, my lord, would you like him taken into custody?"

The woman thought about going to find Katara but decided against it. Ursa had arrived with Zuko from Ba Sing Se and she was probably keeping the water bender preoccupied. Besides, Azula's instincts told herself to go personally and she knew better than to ignore them.

Azula shook her head " No, I will go to him myself."

TBC- Sorry, for the long delay but sometimes life get in the way, ya know. Anyways, this will also be a two part chapter. God Bless America!


	15. Chapter 14 Wedding Bells Part 2

Wedding Bells Part 2

"I don't have time for this," the Fire Lord thought angrily as she followed her future in law.

In order to keep her identity secret, Azula concealed herself behind a cloak while trailing closely behind Sokka. The man was so out of it, he did not even realize he was being followed.

So far, he had only taken her on a random walk around the city. Azula was beginning to curse her instincts for going after him in the first place. The wedding was only an hour away and she still had a million things to do.

"Katara is going to kill me if I miss our wedding," she thought following the man into a local tea shop.

Sokka sat down at a table with his face buried inside his hands, oblivious to the fact that Azula sat only a few tables down from him. Although he was upset, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on between two men sitting next to him.

"Today is the wedding day, can you believe it?" the peasant asked his comrade.

"Hardly, "the other man grumbled "I thought this was some kind of sick joke but it's true, our Fire Lord is marrying a Water Tribe witch."

Sokka felt his hand trembling and balling into a white knuckled fist as the men continued.

"Do you think the Fire Lord has gone insane?"

The other man nodded "That seems like the only logical explanation," he explained "They say the late Phoenix King's death drove her over the edge."

"…Poor Azula, it must have been easy for that water witch to work her spell, she never stood a chance---."

Before the men could speak another syllable, Sokka's fists had already connected to both men's jaws.

"You don't know anything about her!" Sokka yelled as the men began to pick themselves up from the floor.

"What does it matter to you boy?!" one of the men snapped taking a fire bending stance.

"That 'witch' you were talking about has a name, Katara, and she's my sister!"

The men snorted finally noting Sokka's appearance "That little bitch may just as well be your sister."

Sokka suddenly found himself out numbered as many of the tea shop's patrons stood beside the two men.

"Why don't you be smart and get the hell out of here boy," one of the men growled.

Sipping her tea calmly, Azula watched as the men surrounded Sokka. For once, she felt sorry for the man, he reminded her strangely of a caged animal. The Fire Lord knew about the brutal treatment of the prisoners of war but she had never thought about them until now. In a way Azula finally understood him, the brother Katara grew up with had died at Boiling Rock, thinking he had lost his entire family. Now that Sokka knew his sister was alive, he would do anything to 'help' her, even if she didn't need it.

The prodigy finished her drink and stood up slowly as the men moved in closer to Sokka. She tossed the small cup up and sent it crashing into the back of a man's head with a perfectly aimed kick.

Sokka used the distraction to attack the men behind him, delivering a jaw breaking swing with the hilt of his sword. Azula flipped forward and landed behind Sokka helping him to make quick work of their attackers.

To her surprise Sokka spun on her angrily with his sword drawn "Who are you?" he demanded "Why are you helping me?"

Azula glared at him revealing her identity "I just saved your life, I think you should be a little more grateful."

"I didn't ask for your help," the man spat bitterly." Haven't you already done enough?"

Azula forced her features to soften reminding herself that she wasn't dealing with a logical human being " Listen, I came here to help you," she explained " Your sister is worried about you."

The man sheathed his sword and stared away from Azula "….Tell my sister…she won't have to worry about me anymore. "

He stepped over the unconscious men and made his way towards the exit. Azula felt like she had no choice but to follow him, he obviously had something stupid planned.

* * *

"Katara, you look beautiful," Ursa replied smiling at her soon to be daughter "Zuko, you can come in now."

Zuko walked in on cue finally getting able to glance at his mother's finished work. The prince opened and closed his mouth several times unable to put together the words worthy enough to describe how Katara looked.

Ursa swatted playfully swatted the man's arm "Stop staring, you know how jealous your sister will get."

The man smiled and crossed the room to embrace his friend "You look perfect."

"Thank you, "replied Katara fighting the blush spreading across her cheeks. " I can't believe the wedding is going to start in a few minutes.

There was a faint knock on the door before Ty Lee stepped in already fully dressed. Her expression was uneasy as she approached Zuko.

"I need to speak to you, outside," the acrobat replied.

Zuko smiled at Katara "I will be right back," he assured her following Ty Lee out.

Once they were outside, Ty Lee pulled Zuko farther away out of ears reach "Azula has been gone almost all day," she explained. " I need you to stall Katara until she comes back."

" Are you insane!" the prince growled " How the hell am I supposed to do that, this is their wedding for Agni's sake!"

" Just think of something, tell her anything, " Ty Lee urged.

Zuko cursed under his breath and growled " _Fine__, _but Azula had better hurry up, I don't think she wants her arm broken again." " _And every other part of her body_."

Ty Lee nodded grimly and hurried in the other direction. Zuko took a deep breath and went back inside the room.

" What was that all about?" asked Katara suspiciously.

" Nothing, nothing, " the prince assured her.

" We should get going Katara, " replied Ursa.

" Wait!" exclaimed Zuko.

Both women turned around surprised at his reaction " What's wrong?" his mother asked.

" Uh…um …the decorations aren't quite ready yet…the servants need a few more minutes."

Ursa raised an eyebrow at her son " Azula allowed this to happen on her wedding day?"

The fire bender simply shrugged unable to come up with an answer. Ursa sighed wearily and headed for the door " I better see what is going on."

Katara waited for Ursa to leave before she shot a death glare at Zuko " What is really going on?" she snapped.

" What do you mean?" the prince asked trying to look surprised.

" I _know _Azulaand there is no way she would let something like this happen on our wedding day, _now what is going on!"_

Zuko sighed accepting defeat " ….Azula is gone, no one knows where she went."

" Not even Ty Lee?" Katara asked as fear began to course through her.

The fire bender shook his head " No one has a clue."

"…..Do you think she left because of me?" the water bender whispered " Doesn't she want to marry me today?"

" Of course she does!" Zuko tried to assure her while feeling uncertainty on the inside. Azula's absence was strange, it wasn't like his sister to just disappear. " I'm sure she has a good excuse."

Katara sunk down into her seat " I hope so."

* * *

Azula ran through the thick crowd of people literally having to shove her way past. Everyone was on their way to her wedding and instead she was chasing after a mad man.

" _Hold on Katara," _the fire bender thought " _I'm doing this for you."_

" Sokka!" the woman yelled out as the crowd became thicker and thicker. She caught sight of him slipping away from the swarm of people. Azula followed him as fast as she could, trying to figure out where he was leading her to.

Cold realization washed over her as she suddenly recognized the terrain. They were about an hours walk away from the palace, close to the exact spot where she used to sneak and meet Katara. It was a beautiful piece of land on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Azula could think of only one reason why the man was going there, he was planning to jump.

By the time Azula reached the destination her lungs were burning from the long run. Sokka stood on the edge with his back away from Azula, staring down at the murky death awaiting him.

" That is far enough Fire Lord, stay where you are," the man warned spinning around face to her.

" Do you think Katara wants this, you idiot?" Azula snapped.

The Fire Lord knew she should have been trying to talk the man down but she was late for her own wedding. She was thinking about letting the man jump simply so he could be out of her way, forever.

" _Let him jump," _the cold voice inside her head thought " _Once he is out of the way, there won't be anything standing in between you and Katara."_

Her decision made, the prodigy slowly turned around and began walking back the way she came. She looked back to get one last satisfying glimpse of the man before he plunged to his death.

As she locked eyes with the distressed man, something clicked inside her head. His eyes were the same color blue as Katara's.

" _What am I doing?" _she thought angrily at herself. " _You're supposed to be a different woman!"_

Azula realized that if she let the man jump there would always be a secret between herself and Katara. The water bender would search unknowingly for her brother, maybe always wondering at the back of her mind if marrying Azula had been worth losing her only living family member.

" _I can't let that happen," _Azula convinced herself. She had to save Sokka and bring him home safely.

" You had better take care of my sister," the man replied grimly and to Azula's horror he stepped off the edge.

Instantly, the Fire Lord took off using a burst of flames to increase her speed. She slid stomach first to the edge and just barely caught the man by his arms.

" What are you doing!" yelled Sokka.

" What does it look like I'm doing you moron, now pull yourself up!"

" No," he replied firmly " It's better for everyone this way."

Azula could feel her arms burning from the sheer weight of holding the man up. She knew she couldn't hold him up for much longer.

" It doesn't have to be this way! Just because Katara loves me it doesn't mean she loves you any less, give it a chance!"

" Just let go, none of that matters now anyways."

The Fire Lord felt her felt her fingers and arms beginning to cramp up. As Sokka began slipping though her fingers tears of anger and frustration began to well up.

" At least you tried," the man whispered as a tear drop fell on his cheek. He slipped from her grasp and plummeted towards the murky water below.

***************

Ty Lee walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind her. Zuko immediately stood up to greet her hoping there had been word from his sister.

" Nothing, I hope Azula knows what she's doing," the woman replied as if sensing his thoughts " How is Katara holding up?"

" How do you think she's holding up!?" Zuko snapped " She has been practically left at the altar! How would you be!?"

" Easy, I was just asking, there is no need to snap," Ty Lee replied irritated " You know, I'm worried too, it isn't easy for me to keep calm."

" I bet you're secretly enjoying every minute of this Ty Lee," Mai commented from across the room " To see that little bitch suffer for stealing Azula from you."

Zuko glared at her " Not today Mai."

" It's her fault that you're not sitting on the throne right now," the gloomy woman continued " She betrayed you Zuko and there is no way around it.'

" I said enough Mai!" Zuko yelled slamming his fist on the table " The past is gone and there is nothing we can do to change it!"

" Guys, guys can we stay focused here," replied Ty Lee sensing a fight beginning to form.

Zuko stood up and headed for the door " I'm going to comfort Katara, and when the time comes you _will _be civil towards her, am I clear?"

Mai eyes narrowed dangerously at him " Crystal." Zuko slammed the door behind him.

**************

Azula watched the man fall numbly, her mind racing with the horrible truths she would eventually have to tell Katara. At that point, failure was not an option. She had no choice but to dive after him.

Once again using fire bending to increase her speed, Azula caught up with the falling man in a matter of seconds.

" What are you doing!" Sokka yelled as they both were moments away from colliding like stones into the water.

Azula didn't speak, all her energy was focused on saving both of their skins. The prodigy increased her speed so that she was now directly underneath Sokka and falling even faster.

" _This is going to hurt me a lot more than it hurts him," _she thought allowing a small grin to cross her lips.

Azula never considered herself to be reckless but her plan was dangerous. Not only was she going to hit the water at almost full speed but Sokka could also be killed as well if she wasn't precise enough.

A massive burst of blue flames erupted from Azula's feet allowing the woman to slow down just in time for Sokka to catch up.

Before she hit the water, Azula hauled back and slammed her fist into Sokka's gut sending the angry man flying back up. Although, Azula's punch caused the man to double over in pain, his speed landing in the water was far less dangerous. Unfortunately, for Azula she slammed hard into the water, the sheer impact knocking her unconscious.

Before the blackness overwhelmed her and she slowly began sinking to the bottom, her last thoughts were of Katara.

* * *

Sokka splashed into the water and quickly swam to the surface. The man was so angry he could barely contain himself.

" Azula!" he screamed out waiting for her to resurface. As soon as she was in sight, Sokka was determined to strangle the woman.

A few moments passed before Sokka realized that something was wrong. He waited a few moments before going back in after her. He quickly found the unconscious woman and grabbed her arm guiding her to the surface.

He shook the woman roughly but received no response. Azula's head slumped uselessly against his shoulder. Sokka cursed and swam for the shore dragging them both out soaked to the bone.

Sokka knew that if he didn't act quickly, Azula was going to die. Although he hated her, he still loved Katara more than anything else. The man laid Azula flat on the sand and began to revive her before it was too late. He closed his eyes in digust before covering his mouth over hers, trying not think about what parts of Katara she had kissed.

After a few moments the woman coughed up water and began to breath again. When Azula didn't open her eyes Sokka began to get worried. The man placed his hands behind her head and cold dread washed over him. His hand came back covered in blood.

" If I let her die, Katara would never forgive me," the man sighed.

Sokka tore an article of clothing off and used it to wrap around the woman's skull. He lifted the fire bender into his arms and protected her head against his chest.

The warrior thought about how ironic the situation was. Azula had come to save him but in the end it was her life that needed saving. Sokka shook his head and began carrying the unconscious woman back to her palace.

* * *

An hour later, Sokka was exhausted from the long jog and the extra weight in his arms but he continued on.

Sokka pushed and weaved through the crowds as fast as his tired body would allow. He made his way to the gate where two guards stood in his way.

" It's not time for you to come in yet," the guard replied " We will let you in as soon as we have our orders.

" Let us in now or you will have to deal with her," Sokka snapped gesturing towards the woman in his arms.

" Fire Lord Azula….open the gate!" the man stammered.

" Shit, I need to hurry up and get her to inside or she could die."

" Follow me," the man replied immediately " I was ordered to inform Lady Ty Lee if the Fire Lord arrived."

" Well, hurry up and inform her!" Sokka snapped rudely. He wanted to drop Azula off and disapear as quickly as possible before her nightmare of a wedding started.

* * *

" What happened?" Ty Lee whispered failing to hide the anguish and concern in her voice.

" No time to explain, " Sokka answered quickly " We should take her to Katara."

" …Right, Katara….come with me," the acrobat replied distantly her eyes never leaving the unconscious fire bender.

" _She loves her," _Sokka thought with interest. He put the thought in the back of his mind to review later. Ty Lee could prove useful in the future, right now he had to focus on the current situation.

Sokka followed after the swift woman as she led him through the palace. Ty Lee stood at the door allowing Sokka to go in before her. The man took a deep breath bracing himself and carried the unconscious woman in.

The prodigy hung limp in Sokka's arms, her blooding soaking through his already wet top. Sokka instinctively searched for Katara who rushed over to him with concern in her eyes. He grinned trying to let his sister know that he was fine but she hardly noticed. Katara's only concern was for the women in his arms.

When the water bender finally acknowledged Sokka, her eyes were cold and angry " …What did you do to her?" she asked in a deadly whisper.

Sensing trouble brewing, Zuko stepped in between the two and gently took Azula off his hands.

" Katara, I didn't do anything to her!" the man argued " It's not what it looks like!"

" Why can't you just be happy for me?!" Katara yelled. " I can't believe you would go to this extreme after everything I sacrificed to set you free!"

" ….Katara--

The woman shook her head bitterly " …I can't trust you Sokka."

" How can you say that, I'm your brother?!"

" ….No, Sokka died in the war…I don't know who you are anymore." " Until Azula wakes up, I want you locked away where you can't hurt anyone else."

" You can't ---" Sokka gasped backing away towards the door. He refused to be locked away in another Fire Nation prison, he would rather die.

" I'm not giving you a choice, Sokka," Katara replied coldy.

Before Sokka could make a quick run, Katara bended water from his wet clothing pinning the man on to a wall. The man struggled uselessly as the water bender froze his body neck down against the wall.

" Take him," Katara ordered four of the royal guardsmen at her side. On her command the men pried Sokka off the wall and grabbed the man's limbs

" Katara, please don't do this!" Sokka screamed " I can't go back to one of those places!"

" ….I'm sorry Sokka," the woman said finally as the men began taking him away.

Katara stood with her head bowed and her eyes closed until she could no longer hear Sokka's voice. When his voice disappeared she took a deep breath and turned to help the person who meant the most to her…..

* * *

When her healing was completed Azula's family and friends gathered around her bedside waiting for the injured woman to wake up. Finally, the woman's golden eyes fluttered opened.

The Fire Lord sat up holding her head against the throbbing headache. Katara was the first person to throw her arms around the women in relief.

" Are you okay?" she asked holding the woman at arm's length.

Katara found herself taken back by the cold and expressionless look on Azula's face. She didn't see any sign of the warm hearted woman with whom she had fallen back in love with. In her place was the callous person who Katara had loved before…and paid the price.

"….Azula…?" Katara asked cautiously.

A brief instance of bewilderment flashed on Azula's face before her eyes narrowed and her lips frowned in an almost disgusted manner.

" ….What are you doing here?" she demanded…….

TBC

Another cliff hanger sorry but I have to leave you in suspense. Sorry about the long awaited but of course I have other responsibilites. I was going to make this the last chapter and let them live happily ever after but what's the fun in that? Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept up with the story. I promise, you won't be disappointed.


	16. Chapter 15 Hollow

Chapter 15- Hollow

Azula was not only surprised to see Katara, Ty Lee and Mai but Ursa of all people! She hadn't seen her mother since she was a child and now the woman appeared out of nowhere.

The Fire Lord stumbled from the bed and glared at Zuko " What the hell is going on here?" she demanded. " Why am I surround by traitors and enemies?"

The prince shifted uncomfortably " Azula, what are you talking about?" " We're all friends here, today is your wedding day, remember?"

" Wedding?!" the fire bender spat, she actually laughed " Surprise me brother, who am I marrying today?"

Zuko couldn't answer her, he stood with his eyes widened in shock. How could his sister be so cruel?

"….Azula…why are you doing this?" Katara whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Azula spun around, her heart skipping a beat as she really observed Katara for the first time. It was obvious that she was supposed to be 'marrying' the water bender but that was impossible! Azula didn't remember scheduling a wedding, especially to a peasant who had once turned down her proposal!

The prodigy felt surprisingly empty, as if there were big chunk of herself missing. Her mind was a black cloud of smoke, nothing made sense.

" …Sokka brought you in with a head injury, Azula, I think you have lost your memories, " Zuko explained finally piecing things together.

Azula remained silent as doubt consumed her. That would certainly explain why her mind was so fuzzy.

" I want to speak to you two in private, the rest of you I will deal with later," Azula replied dismissing everyone with a wave of her hand.

Azula turned to her brother after the room was almost cleared " How did I suffer a head injury" she inquired.

Zuko shrugged " We honestly don't know," the man explained " Sokka brought you in unconscious."

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose " Have I already traveled to Ba Sing Se?"

" Months ago, you have been home for a while now," her brother continued.

Azula smirked " So, my mission to Ba Sing Se was successful?" she asked feeling sure of herself. She knew she could accomplish anything her mind was set on.

Zuko coughed " …Not exactly," he mumbled.

Azula's eyes narrowed " How could I have failed?" she growled. The fire bender turned her attention back to Katara " Did it have something to do with you?"

" Azula don't you remember anything that happened…all the things we went through?" Katara choked.

Azula concentrated on trying to remember anything that happened in the last few months but she drew a blank.

" _How could I have failed in Ba Sing Se, it was father's last wish," _the Fire bender thought to herself. She closed her eyes waiting for a wave of guilt to fill her but it never came. The part of her heart that had been overcome with grief over Ozai's death was gone. In its place was the feeling of emptiness that now consumed her.

Katara embraced Azula resting her head on the fire bender's back " Why do things always happen to us?" she whispered sadly. She was beginning to think that true happiness was a myth. When ever life finally seemed to be going her way, something always happened to turn her world upside down.

An image flashed inside Azula's mind, she closed her eyes _" I love you Katara and I'm sorry for everything," she whispered gathering lightning._

_Azula watched numbly as the lighting bolt struck Katara . The water bender's back arched in agony, she fell to her knees and then face first onto the earth. Azula couldn't stop the tears from running down her eyes. She ran over to Katara and turned her over gazing into the women's lifeless eyes. _

_The prodigy had never felt so heartbroken in her life. She knew without Katara there would no chance for her to ever find happiness. Azula felt as though her entire world had ended. Trembling, she gathered the woman in her arms and sobbed forcefully….._

Azula opened her eyes as the image left her. The fire bender removed Katara's arms from her around her and headed for the door.

" Azula wait, don't leave," Katara pleaded.

The Fire Lord shook her head trying to push the image out of her mind. She turned back to Katara her golden eyes colder than ever " Sorry peasant, there won't be a wedding today," she sneered slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next day Azula summoned for her brother bright and early. Prince Zuko entered the throne room and bowed shortly to his sister.

" You summoned me _Fire Lord_?" the man asked with a hard edge to his voice.

Azula raised an eyebrow annoyed and surprised at her brother's bold attitude " Is there something you want to get off your chest, General?"

" As a matter of fact there is!" Zuko growled forgetting all protocol. " How dare you! You can't just keep stepping over her like that! After everything you two have been through, Katara deserves better!"

Azula gazed at him coolly " In case you have forgotten brother, I can't remember any of those things," she retorted " And how do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

" Trick? !" Zuko repeated in disbelief " How in the hell can this be some kind of trick?!" " She loves you Azula and you love her!"

" I don't feel any love for her," Azula lied, even though buried deep down she still felt love for Katara.

" Liar," the man spat.

The Fire Lord forced her face to remain impassive but her anger was boiling inside " What would you have me do Zuko, pretend?"

" No, " the prince sighed " But you could at least show a little compassion."

"…Fine, I will speak with her," Azula seethed " But don't ever speak to me like that again or you will _regret_ it, understood?"

Zuko nodded " Understood, why did you summon me?"

" I need you to clarify something for me," she explained " Yesterday, I saw an image inside my mind…"

Azula explained about the scene that flashed through her mind during Katara's embrace. Zuko nodded grimly immediately noting what she was referring to.

" That was a memory of what happened in Ba Sing Se," the prince explained. " She almost didn't make it."

" I struck her directly in the back with a lightning bolt…how could she have survived?" asked Azula straining to keep herself emotionless.

" …She did die Azula, her heart stopped," Zuko continued sadly " But you brought her back…with a technique father used on you."

Azula eyes actually widened, she had never told anyone about Ozai's brutal training routine that almost cost her life. The incident really did happen.

" Dismissed," the prodigy replied as a tear involuntarily rolled down her cheek.

Zuko recognized that his sister needed a moment alone and bowed himself out. Azula dried her eyes and buried her emotions and the memory deep down. She steeled herself and left to find the woman whom she had practically left at the alter……

* * *

The royal guards let Azula stride into her room without so much as a second glance. Ursa sat on the edge of the bed whispering words of comfort to the water bender who was neck deep in covers.

The Fire Lord felt a pang of jealousy that her mother was showing so much affection to someone else.

" Mother," Azula replied as the woman looked up.

" …..Azula, what are you doing here?" the former princess sighed.

Azula smirked and turned her palms up " This is my room, I have a right to be here."

Ursa rolled her eyes " You weren't here last night."

" I don't think that's any of your concern, mother," Azula responded " Now leave, I want to speak to Katara alone."

" As you wish," she relented " Katara I love you and I will be back later."

Azula waited until Ursa left before she folded her arms and spoke " Are you just going to lay in bed all day?"

" Go away, I don't want to see you right now," Katara's voice cracked from under the covers.

" That is rather unfortunate, I came to check in on you."

Katara sat up pulling the blankets around her waist. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, from crying all night. The Fire Lord suddenly felt a strong sense of guilt overwhelm her.

" Not long ago you made a promise that you wouldn't deliberately hurt me again ," Katara whispered wiping her eyes " …..The only reason I haven't left you is because I know you can't remember."

" I'm not asking you to stay," the fire bender said trying to sound nonchalant.

Katara nodded " I know the old Azula would never do that."

" Then why do you really stay?" she asked softly " A promise can be easily broken."

" Because I love you," the water bender admitted " ….And I don't think I can live without you."

Before she knew it another memory flashed inside her mind: _When Azula woke up to find Katara missing, she immediately went to search for her. _

_The Fire bender approached cautiously not sure at first of what to say " I have her back now," she thought as a grin spread across her face. She leaned in for a kiss but Katara's face remained stoic._

" _What is it?" she asked almost afraid of the answer._

_The water bender balled up her fist " I can't fall for you again, and be hurt like before the war ended."_

" _What can I do?" Azula asked as her own faced turned into stone._

" _Make me a promise," the water bender whispered " Promise that you won't deliberately hurt me again…and I'm yours."_

_Azula wanted more than ever to make the promise but she stopped herself. Ozai's death weighed too heavily on her mind and she knew in Ba Sing Se her word would be broken. She didn't want to hurt Katara more than what was necessary._

_The fire bender lifted Katara's palm to her lips and kissed it. Azula knew it wasn't much but at the moment it was all she could afford to give " I can't."_

_Katara let her hand fall away and turned her back " Why not?"_

_Azula could of have easily lied but she decided Katara finally deserved the truth about something " ….I can't make that promise knowing what I have planned for you in Ba Sing Se." "… But afterwards, if you still want to be with me…then I'm yours."_

Katara noticed the fire bender staring at her strangely " ….What?"

" …I saw us together on an island," Azula explained hesitantly " You wanted me to make a promise…but I couldn't because of my plans in Ba Sing Se."

Katara's eyes widened " You remember that?" " What else did you see?"

The Fire Lord sighed " …Yesterday, I saw myself striking you down with lightning, Zuzu confirmed it happened."

Katara trembled holding out her scarred palm " It's true Azula, I wish you would have had a more pleasant memory."

The water bender gazed at the angry red scar on her palm. It was just a grim reminder that everyone, including herself, had a breaking point.

" What are you thinking about?"

Azula walked over to the edge of the bed and took Katara's scarred hand. She hesitated and pressed the rough skin against her lips.

" Why do you love me?' she whispered.

Katara thought about her answer " …I love you for all the same reasons you love me," she replied " You complete me."

" I should go," said the fire bender

Katara nodded sadly. She was making progress but Azula still had a long way to go until she was back to normal.

" I know…but you'll be back."

*******************

" Azula!" exclaimed Shen running full speed towards his sister. Azula eyes narrowed dangerously, especially when the boy was allowed to run through her guards and throw his arms around her waist. " I've been so worried about you!"

The Fire Lord angrily pried the boy's hands away and glared at her royal guardsmen. " "What is the point of having you morons here if anyone can touch me?!"

A guard cleared his throat "…My lord, Shen is your younger brother."

" I don't have a younger brother," she growled.

" My lord…you both share the same mother."

" Just great, another annoying brother," the fire bender growled. " Let's get one thing straight boy, don't ever touch me again."

Shen took a cautious step back as his sister towered over him menacingly. The boy tried to turn and run away but one gesture from Azula and two men grabbed both of his arms.

" So….. we share the same mother?" she asked waiting for the boy to respond.

Shen gulped and nodded frantically as Azula leaned towards his ear " _Our mother is a murderous traitor to her own nation_!"

" Don't talk about her!" Shen growled angrily not caring that he was defenseless.

Azula's ran her sharp nails across the boy's face " What shall I do with you?"

" Azula, leave him alone!" a familiar voice shouted.

Azula smirked " …Big brother here to save the day as always."

" Let him go Azula," Zuko replied calmly " If you want a fight, I'll take his place."

" Gladly," the Fire Lord accepted shoving the boy onto the ground. Tears welled up in Shen's eyes, he scrambled to his feet and ran.

" You might want to stay away from mom for awhile," Zuko warned " She really loves that kid."

Azula smiled but her eyes remained cold " On the contrary Zuko, mother had better stay away from _me_. _"_

The prince's eyes narrowed " If you hurt her….."

" Worry about yourself," the prodigy replied before she planted a hard kick into the man's chest.

As he was flying through the air, Zuko managed to flip himself over and land roughly on his feet.

Despite being caught off guard, Zuko grinned. He been itching for a rematch with his sister for over 5 years and now was the time.

" Stand down!" Azula growled as the guards rushed to defend her.

The men stopped in their tracks torn between following orders and protecting the Fire Lord.

Azula took a stance as Zuko rushed at her with his fist covered in orange flames. The prodigy smirked and motioned to shoot blue flames from her fist. Nothing happened. Azula's eyes widened staring at her hand until Zuko connected a hard fist under her chin.

The prodigy flew back and landed hard on her shoulder. She quickly shook herself and sprang to her feet as Zuko continued his onslaught.

" What's the matter Azula?" the prince taunted " Losing your edge?"

Azula ducked and dodged her brother's furious assaults panicking when she could only produce weak flames. Zuko connected a hard kick into the woman's chest sending her crashing into the wall. She slid down and fell forward on to the cold hard ground.

Zuko frowned crossing his arms " You aren't putting up much of a fight."

" Damn you!" growled Azula standing. Blood trickled from a gashes on her forehead and lip.

Zuko's eyes set in determination as his sister began preparing to strike him with a powerful bolt. To his surprise, he didn't have to redirect it, the lightning blew up in her face.

The Fire Lord fell to her knees unconscious even before a guard lunged to catch her in his arms…..

**********

" _What am I going to do?" Azula thought bitterly " I've lost most of my memories…and now I can't even fire bend."_

Without her abilities Azula felt even more emptier than before. The distressed woman finally opened her eyes and sat up.

" Azula! Are you okay?" Zuko exclaimed as sister showed signs of life.

Azula ignored the man and buried her head inside her palms " ….I can't fire bend," she confessed sadly.

"….Why didn't you say anything while we were fighting!"

" Why were you two fighting in the first place?" Katara's angry voice growled " You could of hurt her."

" Stay out of this, " Azula told Katara harshly " I don't need you coddling all over me, right now."

" Fine," whispered Katara " I'll leave you alone."

Azula watched the women leave, immediately regretting her words. She resisted the urge to go after her and instead focused on her brother.

" What's happening to me?" she asked desperate for answers. " ….I feel so empty."

" Azula, your fire bending has always been fueled by your desire for perfection and to please our father," the man explained " But that's not the case anymore."

So far her brother was telling the truth. Azula had always strived to please her father and the former Phoenix King would accept nothing but perfection.

" What has changed?" the fire bender asked. She couldn't think of anything else that would be powerful enough to fuel her bending.

" You loved Katara so much that you killed our father, " he replied " In Ba Sing Se you chose your own destiny Azula, you chose to love and be loved."

" Are you trying to tell me that love for Katara fuels my fire bending?" the prodigy asked calmly.

" That's exactly what I'm saying."

" Impossible," the Fire Lord spat " I couldn't have fallen that hard…could I?"

" I know it seems impossible now but just think about it," the man tried reasoning with her " Just think about how empty you feel now….and imagine that space filled up with love for her."

" Enough!' the fire bender growled. Zuko was beginning to make too much sense and Azula didn't like it at all.

" _This can't be !" she thought in disbelief " …But it would explain a lot of things, like why the water bender seems so attached to me."_

"…_._How could I allow myself to become so weak?"

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise " Azula you're not weak…in fact you're stronger than before…"

Azula cut him off with a dangerous glare " _Don't _tell me I'm stronger than before," she growled. " This so called loved has weakened me until I _can't even fire bend without it_!" " _For Agni's sake, I am the damn Fire Lord!" _

Zuko could tell his sister was on the point of exploding and he didn't want to be in her path.

" May I be dismissed?" he asked calmly.

" Go!" Azula snapped but as he left, she stopped him at the door. "Wait ….I want to know what happened before I lost my memories."

Zuko shrugged " Only Sokka knows the answer to that, he brought you in."

" Have my officers interrogate him tomorrow and if he doesn't cooperate, I want him tortured."

Zuko bowed shortly, his face expressionless " As you wish."

***********************

Since Zuko was technically one of Azula's officers, he decided to personally visit Sokka. Katara just so happened to be in his path on the way, so he asked her to join him. As soon as they entered the prison, Katara regretted sending Sokka there.

Katara remembered her time in the desolate place, bringing back painful memories. The fire nation had dragged her inside bloody and broken, then left her for five long years. Now, if things ever got back to normal, she would become their queen.

A guard saluted Zuko and bowed low to Katara " General Zuko, Lady Katara to what do we owe this honor?" the man asked.

" We're here to see a prisoner, a water tribe warrior brought in a few days ago on the Fire Lady's command.

" Of course, right this way please."

Katara and Zuko walked closely behind the man as he led them through the bleak prison. The three walked in silence until they reached Sokka's cell. The man unlocked the door, saluted and left.

Zuko walked in first shooting a blast of flame at a dark torch on the wall. Sokka sat on a filthy mattress with his head lowered and his knees folded.

" I told you, I don't want anything to eat," the man growled not bothering to look up.

" Sokka, it's me, I need to talk to you."

The warrior looked up coldly at his sister " Imagine me finally escaping Boiling Rock, only to be thrown back in prison by my own flesh and blood."

" Listen, Sokka something happened with Azula, she has lost her memories and we need to know what happened," Zuko stepped in sensing an argument brewing in between the two students.

" ….Now you want my help?!" Sokka yelled " Why wouldn't you just ask me before throwing me into this forsaken place!"

" If you don't cooperate, Azula is going to have you tortured!" Zuko exclaimed " Don't be stubborn."

" I don't care," Sokka replied staring directly at his sister " ….In fact this is what I want….I'll finally be dead and out of your way." " You can marry anyone you damn well please."

" Sokka, I don't want that!" Katara shouted. " Zuko…can you leave us alone for a minute?"

The prince nodded " I'll be waiting outside," he replied.

" So this is how it ends?" Katara asked her brother, as the door closed " Do you think dad would want this?" "Do you think he would want us fighting like this?!"

" Don't talk about dad!" Sokka replied darkly "….Besides, once this is over I'll see him soon enough."

" …..Remember when we visited Jang Hui, that village being polluted by a Fire Nation weapons factory?" she asked.

Sokka almost smiled " How could I forget?"

" The point is that you didn't want to get involved but you stood by my side because we're family." " Sokka, what happened to my brother, the one who stood with me no matter what?"

Sokka sighed " On your wedding day I tried to jump off the edge of a cliff," the man replied dryly. " The Psycho Queen decided it would be fun to dive after me and ruin everything." " I got away pretty much unharmed…but she hit her head pretty damn hard."

" Sokka how could you do that?!"

" I'm sorry…I thought you didn't care about me anymore," the man replied sadly.

" I will never stop caring about you, why do you think I went through all the trouble of saving you from Boiling Rock?"

Katara walked over to the bed and extended her hand to Sokka. The man hesitated for a moment before eventually taking his sister's hand. Katara pulled him up and the two shared a silent embrace.

" What are you going to do about Azula?" the man asked after the embrace was broken. He did feel partly responsible for what happened to her.

Katara shook her head sadly " I don't know."

*****************

" Come on, stop holding back!" Azula shouted as she trained against two of her guards. Usually, when the Fire Lord fought against the men she could take them without much of an effort. Without her fire bending however, the elite guards were a real challenge.

She had been training all day and only able to produce faint orange flames with much effort.

" Just get out of here!" the Fire Lord snapped finally, after accepting defeat for the day,

The men saluted and then let themselves out of the training area. Azula put her hands behind her head and waited for her burning lungs and rapid heartbeat to calm down.

" _What kind of Fire Lord can't fire bend?" _the prodigy thought bitterly. " _…If he wanted to, Zuko could easily take my throne, I have to get my abilities back somehow!"_

An idea suddenly popped inside the Fire Lord's mind. If anyone was able to help her, it was Ty Lee. She knew the acrobat was an expert at dealing with the spiritual aspects of the human body.

The only problem was, Ty Lee had been avoiding her. Azula knew the woman was afraid of being sent back to Boiling Rock. Even though she couldn't remember releasing the prisoners, Azula wouldn't contradict herself by sending them back.

With her infinite connections, Azula easily found out the acrobat's whereabouts. The Fire Lord took a moment to compose herself out side of Ty Lee's room. She knocked once and without waiting for a response, entered.

" Ty Lee I…" Azula voice trailed off when she spotted the acrobat sitting crossed legged on the floor with her eyes closed. She was completely naked.

Azula cleared her throat and interrupted Ty Lee's mediation " Ty Lee, I need to speak with you." The agile woman opened her eyes and sighed openly " Azula, why are you here?" she asked. " As you can see…I'm a bit indisposed at the moment."

Azula fought the redness threatening to spread across her face " I've seen you naked before, we grew up together, remember?"

The Fire Lord made her way to over to the woman's bed after spotting a silk robe. She held the soft material out to Ty Lee " Here put this on."

Ty Lee grinned and stood up exposing her full form. Instead of taking the garment she raised her arms, Azula rolled her eyes and slipped the robe on.

Azula sat on the bed as Ty Lee tied her robe " Ever since I lost my memories I can't fire bend." the woman explained " ..I need your help."

Ty Lee nodded "Your aura has faded after you regained consciousness." " Right now you're unbalanced but if you regain your memories back, your fire bending should return to normal."

" Zuzu told me that my fire bending is fueled from my love from Katara, could that be possible?" she asked.

Ty Lee nodded thinking distantly about how inseparable the two woman had become " Azula, I can't lie to you, there is a very good chance that Zuko was right."

Azula frowned " There has to be a way around this."

The acrobat kneeled in front of her friend " Azula, the sooner you accept it then you can start working to regain your memory."

Azula stood up angrily " You're not helping any," she snapped.

" Leave then." the acrobat snapped back " You're the one who barged in here asking for _my _help!"

The Fire Lord was taken aback by the acrobat's reaction. Ty Lee had never been bold enough to snap back at her. Azula didn't like it.

Azula grabbed the woman's arm roughly pulling her closer until they were face to face " Who do you think I am?" she growled.

" Take your hand off me," Ty Lee replied trying to walk away from the woman's grasp.

" I'm not done talking to you," Azula replied yanking her back.

Ty Lee could have easily immobilized the woman but she decided to try a different approach.

" Azula, don't do this," Ty Lee told the fire bender softly. She gently pried Azula's sharp nails away from her arm " Don't ruin the friendship that we have just recovered."

" ….I'm sorry," the woman said finally releasing her. " It's not your fault., I should go."

Ty Lee nodded pressed a soft kiss against the fire bender's lips. Instead of releasing the kiss and leaving, Azula deepened it. Before either of the women knew it, they were both locked in a passionate kiss.

Azula's arms wrapped tightly around the woman's waist lifting her easily off the ground. For a few moments Ty Lee experienced pure happiness, until she remembered that Azula was in love with someone else, she had only lost her memories.

The acrobat felt her back hit the soft bed, she hesitated for a moment feeling the prodigy roughly kissing her neck, before saying "… Azula ..stop."

" You don't sound too convincing," the Fire Lord replied grinning. She continued her assault on the woman's neck.

"…I know but …."

" Just shut-up," the fire bender said playfully.

Ty Lee couldn't stop tears from running down her eyes. She wanted to be with Azula more than anything but her conscious wouldn't allow it. At Boiling Rock, she had learned a valuable lesson in friendship and she considered Katara to be a friend.

" Azula stop!" the woman said firmly, even though she was seconds away from sobbing.

The prodigy stopped " What's wrong?" she asked.

" Just go okay," Ty Lee replied " I can't do this."

" Ty Lee, I …need you right now," Azula replied softly. At that moment the prodigy would do anything to fill the emptiness she felt inside her chest.

Ty Lee steeled herself " No."

Azula hesitated for a moment before rolling away from the woman and off of the bed. She stood in place for a moment readjusting her clothing and dignity at the same time. By the time Azula slammed the door shut behind her, Ty Lee was already sobbing forcefully.

Azula paused at the door for a moment listening to the sounds coming from the other side. In a way she felt relieved that the acrobat had sent her away, it would just be one less problem she had to deal with after regaining her memory.

*********************

The prodigy walked silently to her room, Katara was waiting for her when she arrived. The water bender wore a grim expression on her face.

" Where have you been?" she asked softly.

" With Ty Lee, what are you doing here?" she answered

" This was my room too but I guess it's not anymore."

Azula shrugged coldly and began to undress herself " You can sleep wherever you want, I don't care."

Katara took a deep breath " Azula, I'm leaving… tonight."

The Fire Lord froze, her heart pounding painfully inside her chest. She did her best to keep her face expressionless " Going where?"

" I can't do this over again with you Azula," the woman explained " You have hurt me so much before and I can't go through that again."

" So you're just going to leave me?" Azula snapped her anger beginning to boil.

Katara nodded " It's only until you get your memory back, that is if you still want me after wards."

" Do you think I can't replace you?" Azula demanded as Katara grabbed her few possessions and headed for the exit " Who do you think you are?!"

Katara paused at the door " …I'm your wife," she said simply.

" If you walk out that door….don't you ever come back again," Azula replied in a deadly whisper.

The water bender turned around to face Azula. The dark expression written across the fire bender's face told Katara that she was indeed serious but her mind was already made up.

" Goodbye then my love," she answered before making her exit.

Even though Katara's heart was broken, the water bender at least managed to walk with her head up. She walked swiftly through the palace gently removing the flame crown and placing it within the folds of her dress.

Tears began running unstrained down her face as she quickened her pace into a dead run. No matter how fast she ran however, she couldn't escape the fact that…things between her and Azula…were finally over.

The End.

Sike! It's not over yet I have about 2 more chapters left and maybe an epilogue. Thanks for reading I'll try to update Asap.


	17. Chapter 16 Inferno

Chapter 16- Inferno

Without a shadow of a doubt, at the age of 17, Toph knew she was the strongest earth bender alive. She had trained the Avatar at only 12 years old and throughout the years developed a skill that no other earth bender had ever accomplished, she could bend metal.

Toph strode confidently through the prison with one purpose in mind, to free Sokka. She wasn't exactly on good terms with the man but as a favor to Katara, she agreed to bust him out before Azula could wrap her sharp claws around him. Secretly though, Toph was relieved to find out that he was alright after their last conversation had ended so badly.

" This place is off limits to unauthorized civilians, ma'am," a guard spoke as Toph approached the entrance.

The blind earth bender smiled but her pale green eyes remained expressionless " Well, I guess we both have a problem then."

Toph buried her fist into the ground breaking the earth and knocking the man off his feet. She ran forward and grabbed him menacingly " Take me to the water tribe prisoner and your head won't be in between those metal bars."

" This job doesn't pay me enough," the man grumbled as Toph pulled him roughly to his feet " I'll take you, just don't hurt me."

" Fire nation scum," Toph spat shoving the guard forward.

The man quickly led Toph to the cell that Sokka was being kept in " Why don't you take a nap until we're gone."

Before the guard could respond Toph slammed his head against the metal bars and let him drop to the ground. The earth bender cracked her knuckles and punched the door making a colossal size dent. She grabbed the steel roughly and yanked back, pulling the door from off of its hinges.

" Toph?!" Sokka exclaimed standing up more than happy to see his friend " What are you doing here?"

" I'm saving your ass," Toph replied dryly " As always."

Sokka grinned and shuffled his feet " Yeah….about before---

Toph cut him off " You can kiss my feet later, right now we have a ship waiting for us."

" Where are we going?" the man asked curiously.

" ….We're free Sokka, we can go wherever we want," Toph replied.

" What about Katara?" Sokka inquired, still hesitant about leaving his sister behind in the Fire Nation.

Toph smirked " Don't worry…she's coming with us."

Sokka ran forward and excitedly scooped the woman into his arms spinning her around. Toph reluctantly pried herself away and took the man's hand urging him out of the cell before more guards came.

Soon they were both home free and running full speed towards their ticket out of the Fire Nation; a large metal ship.

Prince Zuko stood beside the ramp with his arms folded as they approached " Glad you two could make it," he replied dryly. He jerked his head towards the ship " This should get you where you need to go."

Sokka grinned and clasped hands firmly with him " Thanks….we owe you one, Zuko," he replied. " Um….are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?"

" Don't worry, I can deal with my sister," the scarred man answered with no sign of fear in his eyes.

" Where is Katara?" Sokka asked looking around for his sister.

" She should be coming along any moment now."

Sure enough, a dark figure appeared in the horizon. Katara ran to the ship with a small bag of possessions slung over her shoulder.

Even though Sokka had been out of touch with his sister for 5 years, he could tell when something was wrong with her. Katara's eyes were dry but the light that always shined was gone.

"….Katara?" the man started.

The water bender cut him off " I'm fine Sokka, lets just go."

Zuko stepped forward and embraced Katara and Toph " I'll see you all soon."

" Thank you, Zuko," Katara said quietly motioning to board the ship.

Sokka caught her shoulder " Wait a moment, Katara, are you okay?" the man asked..

" No, I'm not okay," the water bender responded.

" ….Katara.."

Katara held out her hand silencing the man before he could continue speak " Not now Sokka, I'm kind of tired."

" Get some rest then," the warrior sighed.

After his sister left, Sokka turned to Zuko for advice " What should I do?"

Zuko shrugged ,his expression hard " This is what you wanted right?" he asked " Be careful what you wish for."

Sokka bowed his head " This isn't how I wanted things to happen." " I didn't want to see her like this."

" What did you think, Sokka?" the fire bender asked " You could tear them apart and everything would be just fine?"

" I didn't tear them apart!" Sokka growled defensively, but in his heart he knew the truth. From the very moment he found out, Sokka had done everything in his power to separate them. Finally, when it was too late, he realized his selfishness.

" What have I done?" he said in disbelief " I took Katara's one chance at happiness and I destroyed it."

" You didn't destroy it, there is always hope," Zuko assured him.

" I have to set things right, I have to go and talk with Azula," the man replied with determination.

Zuko lunged forward and grabbed his arm " If you go back there, you won't be coming out!"

" I don't care!" Sokka snapped pulling away ' Katara is my sister, I have to try!"

" She's your sister, not your daughter!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka turned around his eyes narrowed dangerously " What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

" Exactly what its sounds like," Zuko continued " You can't be your father Sokka, so stop trying to be!"

" You don't know what you're talking about!"

Zuko sighed " Sokka, your father died at Boiling Rock and you will never be able to take his place." " So make a decision, you can either go and confront Azula…or you can get on that ship now and be there for Katara."

Sokka hung his head briefly in defeat " I have done enough already, haven't I?"

Zuko clasped his shoulder and grinned " Don't worry there will be plenty of time to interfere once my sister gets her memory back."

Sokka's eyes brightened a little " You have a plan?" he asked.

The prince led Sokka towards the ship " Yes, but hopefully…. we won't need one."

* * *

6 months later……

" _Just ask her already!" Azula thought urgently to herself. _

_The Fire Lord's heart beat wildly against her chest as she stared out of the window. She had been contemplating all day about the right moment to propose to Katara. Now that moment had finally come Azula wanted it to be perfect._

" _What if I want to stay with you?" Katara asked._

" _I guess you could stay with me but only on one condition," Azula replied calmly staring out a window. _

" _What kind of condition?" asked Katara crossing her arms._

"…_. If you would become my wife."_

Azula opened her eyes and numbly stared at the empty space next to her in bed. The dark haired figure that she had grown accustomed to sleeping with was gone. The woman sat up and placed her bare feet on the cold marble floors. She pressed two fingers against her weary temples.

Over the last few months Azula had been slowly but surely regaining her memory. Each new image had been like the pieces to a difficult puzzle gradually coming together to complete itself. Now that the Fire Lord had the most defining moment of her memories back….she snapped.

Azula threw back her head and screamed spewing out orange flames. As more rage and pain coursed through her, the flames intensified until they were blue once again.

" _If you walk out that door….don't you ever come back again."_

The last words she said to Katara echoed through the woman's mind. She had watched her fiancée walk through the door…and did nothing to stop it.

At that moment, Azula felt only darkness inside her heart. She had tried to turn her life around but the only thing she had to show for it was losing Katara. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to get things right.

The Fire Lord took a stance and delivered a power blast of fire engulfing her room in flames. Azula laughed as she watched the room melt with the sheer intensity of the blue fire. She felt the insanity, once locked carefully inside the securest place of her subconscious, pouring from her like hot magna.

As strong as her will power was, Azula could have fought the darkness threatening to envelope her but instead she unleashed herself on the rest of the palace spreading blue flames wherever she went.

" Azula, stop this!" yelled a familiar voice as the Fire Lord destroyed everything in her path. She quickly turned around and faced her older brother.

When Zuko saw his sister's face twisted with rage and pain he didn't need to ask why, he knew she had regained her memories.

" Azula, I know you're hurting but listen to me, you have to control yourself," Zuko replied smoothly trying to calm her down " Katara wouldn't want you to cause all this destruction, she loves you!"

" Shut-up!" the fire bender screamed spewing out more blue flames.

Zuko's eyes widened horrified as he realized that his sister wasn't just angry, she had broken down again. He took an involuntary step back.

" Get out of my way," Azula growled with her eyes narrowed into golden slits.

Zuko steeled himself and calmly took a fighting stance " I'm sorry Azula, I can't let you hurt anyone." " I have to stop you."

The prince didn't think she could become any angrier, but Azula threw her head back and screamed more. Zuko quickly spun out of the way as his sister fired a massive blast of blue flames from her fist.

" Zuko? Azula? What's going on!?"

Zuko risked a glance away from his sister to see Ursa and Shen running down the burning hallway towards them.

" Stay back mother," Zuko warned firmly " Azula is not herself, she will hurt you."

" Azula! Please stop this!" Ursa called to her daughter but she received no response.

" She can hear you mom…but I don't think she _can _stop," the prince answered.

Both of Azula's fists were balled tightly at her sides. Hatred for Zuko coursed through her only further fueling the rage and insanity.

" Agni Kai, " the Fire Lord growled.

Zuko shook his head firmly " Not like this."

Azula took one menacing step forward " Don't pretend like you care for me, we both know that there won't be any love lost between us!" the Fire Lord hissed.

" That's not true Azula, I know we had a rough start but---"

" Shut-up!" the Fire Lord screamed " I'm sick of your sentiments!"

" Azula, I'm just trying to help you!" the prince argued

A small smile graced her lips but her eyes danced with madness.

" Zuko, you are truly pitiful, _brother_," she spat. " Almost as much as our pathetic, _uncle!"_

The deranged woman smirked as her brother's features twisted in anger. She had finally hit a nerve.

" Don't talk about Uncle Iroh!" the man growled, fighting to control his own anger " He was a great man!"

" Great?" Azula repeated " I don't think so." " He was an old fool who sacrificed his worthless life to save a worthless city!"

A ball of red-orange flames erupted from Zuko's fist directed at his sister. Azula fired her own blast and intercepted the attack. No one talked about Iroh in front of Zuko._ No one._

" Leave Uncle out of this!" the prince shouted " We both know that all of this is about you and Katara!"

The mere mention of the water bender's name made Azula's chest constrict. Her golden eyes narrowed and she took an angry step towards her brother.

" You don't have anyone to blame for losing Katara but yourself!" " You had her and you blew it!" Zuko shouted feeling guilty and satisfied at the same time.

He saw tears beginning to stream down Azula's face but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to make her suffer.

" You left Katara at the altar!" the prince continued " She was so beautiful that day, do you remember?"

" Zuko…that's enough," Ursa urged her son. Azula was already off the edge and slipping further into darkness.

" No mother, I think she needs to hear this!" " Tell her about how Katara cried all night and you were the only one who could console her---!"

The prince felt a firm hand on his shoulder. " That is enough, Zuko, look at what you have done."

Zuko swallowed a lump inside his throat. He knew his sister was a strong minded individual but in her current state she was vulnerable. She stood with her head bowed her shoulders shaking violently.

The prince felt immense shame and guilt overwhelmed him. In her current state of mind Azula was hardly responsible for her furious tongue but Zuko could not give himself the same excuses. He should have been trying to help her not her hurt her, especially since she _had_ been trying to repair their broken relationship before the accident.

" Azula, I shouldn't have said those things----"

His voice trailed off as Azula finally raised her head to look at him again. Cold murderous intent reflected from the Fire Lord's amber gaze. Zuko felt an instinctive feeling of dread consume him before he was centered again. He knew that soon, there would be no more talking.

" Shen, protect our mother," Zuko told his younger sibling quickly.

Even before Zuko's sentence had ended Azula was already rushing towards him. Shen quickly pulled his mother out of the way as his older half siblings clashed violently. He planted himself firmly in front of her ready to block any stray blasts that came their way.

Zuko forced himself to remain calm even as his sister reigned down an assault of furious blows.

" _This is just like the Agni Kai from before, when Azula gets like this she over exerts herself too quickly," _he thought.

If he could only keep himself calm until Azula tired herself out, Zuko knew he would be able to defeat her.

Azula delivered a sharp kick to Zuko's lower abdomen making the man cough and stagger back. He quickly recovered, blocking a blue flamed fist and planting a hard uppercut under the Fire Lord's chin.

Zuko leaned over as Azula crashed to painfully to the ground giving himself time to recover. If he wasn't careful, he would overexert himself and _Azula _would have the advantage.

The prince had a plan but he wasn't sure if it would help or just make things worse. He needed to keep coaxing Azula on to keep tiring herself out. He just hoped his plan wouldn't back fire.

He took and advanced stance allowing a smirk to grace his lips " Is that the best you can do 'Zula?" he shouted derisively. " It's really no surprise, I don't see Katara around this time to help you!"

" Zuko stop !" Ursa warned her son. She knew what he was trying to do, he was playing a very dangerous game.

An extremely powerful bolt of lightning exploded from Azula aiming directly at her brother. Zuko knew better than to try and redirect such a strong blast, it would zap too much of his strength.

Zuko noticed a tight grin plastered across his sister's face just as he began to fling himself out of the way.

Cold revelation dawned on him and his eyes widened " _Shen and mother are behind me, if I dodge…."_

Without a second to spare, Zuko absorbed the energy into his body. He groaned and gritted his teeth with the massive effort of sending the lightning down through his stomach and up through his left arm. The prince collapsed to one knee as the energy left his body and exploded into the palace walls.

" _I knew you were in there somewhere, Azula,"_ the man thought with a mix of both anger and pride. He had underestimated his younger sister, and now it was time to pay the price.

Zuko groaned as Azula delivered a sharp kick against his ribcage. He felt the bone break as the Fire Lord reigned more attacks down on him. The prince tried to defend himself but soon he found himself completely open and venerable.

" Mom, she's going to kill him!" Shen panicked " I have to help him." He ran forward into battle without waiting for her response. Azula was seconds away from sending a lethal bolt through their brother's chest before the young earth bender interfered.

Shen threw himself in front of Zuko and raised the most powerful earth wall he could muster. The boy braced himself as Azula's lightning exploded against the barricade. The sheer impact of the blast exploding against the wall in such close proximity left Shen unconscious next to Zuko.

Behind Azula's amber eyes, her rage would only allow her to see red. She stalked her way over to the two unconscious warriors with murderous intent. After they were gone, she would reduce the palace into a pile of ashes.

Ursa found herself being the last line of defense against Azula and she was defiantly not a warrior. The only thing that she _could _do was stand firm and try to reach through to her daughter.

" Azula, please stop this!" she pleaded " Listen to me, we can help you get through this!"

The Fire Lord could only hear the violent thumping of her own heart. She reached out and grabbed for her mother's throat before feeling a sharp pain course in between her shoulders.

Azula cried out in more rage than pain as she pulled the small knife from her back. She spun around and roared in Mai's direction.

" Bitch!" the prodigy spat as she felt warm blood tricking down her spine.

Mai sneered, her golden eyes were just a cold as Azula's " I'm not afraid of you."

Azula stalked forwarded maliciously " _You will be__!"_

Mai held a handful of knives, ready to throw more if necessary. A pink blur ran past her and obstructed her view.

" Ty Lee move aside!" Mai snapped after getting over her initial shock " I have everything under control."

The knife that pierced Azula's back had been soaked with a powerful sedative. Even if Azula was enraged and running on pure adrenaline, she couldn't stand for much longer.

Mai's warning fell on death ears. Ty Lee took slow deliberate steps towards her distressed friend.

" Stay away from me!" the prodigy growled. She stumbled back now beginning to feel the effects of the sedative.

Ty Lee took a deep breathe stepping forward " Azula, I don't know how I'm going to say this--." she whispered.

Mai shook her head _" Ty Lee you don't have to do this_!" she thought but her tongue remained still. Maybe it _was _time for Ty Lee to reveal her true feeling.

" I have always seen something warm inside you, Azula," she explained " You have hidden it well but I knew it was in there somewhere." " ….I was determined to see that side of you and somewhere along the way…I fell in love with you."

The combined efforts of the sedative and Ty Lee's shocking revelation bought Azula down on one knee. She struggled with the effort to stay awake but she was fading fast.

Azula felt the red hot rage dying away as quickly as it had started. Her vision blurred with more tears as she stared at her friend and then the carnage she had caused.

Ty Lee ran forward and caught the drowsy woman before she could collapse. The acrobat smiled behind her own tears holding Azula's head inside her lap. The fire bender tried to speak but her lips were too exhausted to move. She could barely keep her eyes open.

The acrobat held Azula's limp form against her chest as the sedatives finally took their toll.

" Ty Lee, leave her!" Mai snapped" We need all the help we can to put out these fires she caused."

Ty Lee stared down longingly at Azula's peaceful sleeping form before reluctantly pried herself away. She smiled sadly because she knew even at that very moment, the fire bender was dreaming of Katara……..

" _I don't want to lose you."_

"_You won't, I'm not going anywhere," Katara had assured her pressing the woman's palm against her lips. " I love you."_

" _Promise me." Azula replied. _

The water bender made the oath without hesitation. Now....her promise to Azula had been broken.

Azula slipped into a black dreamless sleep…….

A/N- That was a flashback from Rocky Reunion Part 2 in case there is any confusion. Anyways sorry 'bout the long wait I have just been super busy! As always God Bless America and R.I.P Michael Jackson.( Sorry about that, I know you all are tired of hearing about him!)


	18. Chapter 17 Frost

A/N: IM BACK!! No folks I am NOT dead I just fell off the map for a while. My shame for making you all wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 17- Frost

" _Why am I still here?" _

Katara had lost count of how many times she asked herself that simple question. The answer was always painfully obvious.

"…. _I'm waiting for Azula to come for me."_

Six months had already went by. It was becoming harder for her not to accept the fact that just maybe, Azula was not coming.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Katara finally gave in and sat up from bed. She rubbed her weary eyes and sighed, another sleepless night.

Zuko had arranged for her to stay in Ba Sing Se but Katara hadn't anticipated that she might not be going back to the Fire Nation.

" _What am I going to do now?"_

Since their arrival in Ba Sing Se, Katara and the others had helped out in the restoration of the city. Sokka and Toph fell right into helping with the city's construction but Katara preferred to go where she felt her skills were most needed, healing.

Sure, the war had officially ended over five years ago but the people of Ba Sing Se were proud and brave. They would fight the Fire Nation until their very last breaths. Injured men and women came to her from all over the city. Katara didn't ask any questions, she just tended to their wounds.

Broken bones and sword injuries were a common sight but she mostly treated burn wounds. Falling for Azula again had almost made Katara forget about how cruel and savage the Fire Nation could be. Many of the burn victims she had treated were young children. Katara knew how it felt to be burned severely, the scars on her back were a constant reminder.

The sun had just peaked from the horizon when Katara walked out onto the bedroom balcony. In only a few hours she would go out into the city and begin her long day of healing. She suddenly felt a strong urge to see the ocean again and just like that the water bender knew what her next move would be. After being away for so long, Katara would finally go home.

* * *

" This place isn't going to be anything like we remember it," Haru growled over his shoulder as Toph and Sokka followed closely behind him. " ….But at least it's better than a pile of ashes."

Haru really didn't care if the Fire Nation was trying to rebuild the city. As far as he was concerned, the only way he would be satisfied was if the fire benders evacuated altogether. The Fire Nation could never make up for the lives they had destroyed but at least it would be a start. He wasn't naïve though, Haru knew there was a long way to go. First things first however, he needed Ba Sing Se to be back to it's former glory. Then, he would find a way to free it.

" How is Katara doing?" the man asked as the water bender suddenly crossed his thoughts.

Although, Haru now had many fresh scars on his body, they were nothing compared to what _could have _been without Katara's healing. He was eternally grateful to her.

Toph walked calmly with both hands behind her head "…..Distant," she replied. Sokka agreed with a low grunt.

" Maybe we should go and see her," Haru suggested.

"That's a good idea," Sokka answered.

The warrior could tell Katara was aching and he felt purely responsible for all the events that had taken place. Sokka knew that if he hadn't tried to jump off a cliff on her wedding day then his sister would be happy by now.

He remained silent absorbed in his thoughts. He had to think of a way to get things back to normal.

* * *

A stabbing pain between her shoulder blades snatched Azula from unconsciousness. She felt as though a thousand tiny blades were stabbing her all at once. She managed to sit up without screaming out in agony.

" I'm glad to see that you are finally awake."

Azula's head snapped to the door glaring daggers at her older brother " Since when do you come to my room?" she demanded.

Zuko stepped further into the Fire Lord's chamber, his golden eyes holding a similar expression " Since you almost burn down the palace and try to kill your own family."

Azula's eyes widened in disbelief "…What are you talking about?---"

Now that she really glanced at the angry prince, she could tell by his stance that he was injured. Azula struggled to remember the following night but most of her memory showed only flashes of red. Azula buried her hands inside her head while Zuko invited himself to sit down

" You can't remember anything about it, can you?" he asked.

Azula shook her head bitterly " I can only remember one thing….Katara is gone." She recalled waking up and having memories back from the last few months but Katara was not with her. After that her mind was a blank.

" Where are mother and Shen?" the prodigy asked almost afraid of what he would say.

" Just a few cuts and bruises nothing serious," Zuko commented " …It could have been worse though, Azula you were out of control."

Azula forced all of her anger, fear and anguish deep down inside before it could consume her. Soon an impenetrable mask was back in place " Well, I'm _in_ control now Prince Zuko.

Zuko sighed accepting the fact that his sister needed more time to deal with her actions. He made his way towards the exit resisting the urge to shake his head sadly. Right now Azula didn't need his pity, she needed tough love.

* * *

" Look at this place, this will take months to fix," Azula growled angry at herself for destroying her own home.

Servants were already picking through the rubble trying to salvage anything they could. Azula had burned down a decent portion of the palace including her own room.

" How could I have lost control like that?" she asked bitterly " I thought I was better….I didn't think this could happen to me again."

" Your anger isn't just going to go away," Zuko replied rather unsympathetically "Besides I think we both know why this happened."

Before Azula could respond, she was interrupted by a pink and white blur smacking her right in the chest.

Azula smiled and carefully pried the woman's arms away from squeezing the life from her. She held the acrobat at arms length " At least one person is happy to see me."

Ty Lee returned her smile " I'm always happy to see you."

Zuko cleared his throat " Well, since Azula can't _**remember**_ anything from yesterday I'm sure that everyone will be a little more forgiving."

Ty Lee's face turned sheet white " You don't remember… anything?"

" Unfortunately, no…is there something that I should remember besides trying to burn the palace down and kill all of you?"

Zuko exchanged a knowing glance with the acrobat" Is there anything else she should remember Ty Lee?"

Although Zuko had been unconscious at the time, Mai had been more than happy to fill him in on all the details he had missed out on. He felt deep sympathy for the woman, he knew how hard a confession of love could be.

" ….No, there is nothing else," Ty Lee finally whispered.

" Well if you two are done refreshing your memories, I think its time I faced everyone else and get it over with."

Azula sighed inwardly. After months of actually being loved she was secretly regretting going back to being the most hated.

" _I should have known that this day would come," _the Fire Lord thought wearily.

Azula wondered why misery always followed her. She wondered how one event could have managed to destroy everything she had worked so hard to build. Katara was gone and the relationship she had built with her family was in pieces. Azula hated to admit it but if she had known everything would have fallen apart this way, she would have never went after Sokka in the first place. If she hadn't then Katara would be in her arms right now.

Zuko must have noticed the grim expression on his sister's face because the prince smiled and clasped her shoulder.

" I think you are going to be quite surprised Azula, don't lose hope yet."

The Fire Lord eyed him strangely for a moment before silently shaking her head, " Take me to them."

* * *

Ursa gazed out of her window deep in thought. She had known Azula had anger problems but it wasn't until her daughter's breakdown that she finally saw how serious it had become. She blamed herself. If she could have kept Ozai from wrapping his black heart around their daughter, Azula just may have grown up less conflicted. She would never forget the look in her daughter's eyes, Azula had barely been there at all, only an animal consumed with rage, fear and anguish. Maybe when Katara returned then things could go back to normal.

She was also worried for her youngest son Shen as well. Since the incident the young man had barely said two words. Seeing his sister's rage and having to protect Zuko had sent the boy into shock.

There was a small knock on the door before it swung opened. Zuko stepped inside slightly limping but thanks to Shen in one piece. He smiled at them both " ….Look who is up and about."

Instants later, Azula shuffled inside accompanied by an unusually stoic Ty Lee. Shen beat his mother across the room and threw his arms around Azula and burying his head into her chest. Ursa made it across the room and wrapped her daughter in an embrace as well. The room became dead silent.

Azula stood in glued in place not sure of what to do. The pure shock that her family still cared for her was enough to make the fire bender freeze in place.

" ….You guys don't hate me….?" she finally asked barely trusting her own voice.

" Hate you? Of course we don't hate you," Ursa assured her. " We know that wasn't the real you."

" I don't know, are you sure about that?" replied a cold voice. " This kind of thing seems pretty normal coming from _her."_

Zuko's eyes narrowed towards the door " …._Mai., not now_," he replied in a low growl.

Azula held her hand up silencing her brother " No let her finish."

" That day when you came to me in Boiling Rock _claiming _that you had changed, I knew it was only a matter of time before the real Azula showed her true colors."

" You're wrong---" Azula whispered.

" Am I?" the noble woman asked " I stopped you from killing your entire family!"

" Enough!" Zuko stopped but his lover continued.

" Everyone here might be so forgiving but I'm not," Mai snapped " No one is safe around you Azula, you are a monster! You destroy everything and everyone in your path!"

Zuko walked forward and yanked the woman from the room but the damage had already been done.

Azula opened and closed her fist tightly letting the woman's bitter but true words sink in. She _had _destroyed nearly everything she came into contact with; her family and friends Ba Sing Se, her home and… Katara. Spirits knew that Azula had dragged the water bender back and forth through the dirt over and over again.

" ….Azula don't listen to her, " Ty Lee urged sensing doubt and self loathing building up inside her friend.

" I'm fine--"

" Azula, when is Katara coming back?" asked Ursa quickly changing the subject. She hoped that mentioning the water bender's name would cheer her daughter up. She made a mental note to speak to Mai later.

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. After a moment she looked to her mother and swallowed " ….Katara isn't coming back."

Her mother's eyes widened " What do you mean she isn't coming back?"

" I'm sorry mother but I have made my decision, Katara isn't coming back because…I'm not going to look for her."

Without another word the prodigy spun on her heel and left, leaving the occupants of the room utterly stunned.

* * *

Zuko burst through the door leaving it hanging from the hinges. The royal guards rushed in to stop him but the prince made quick work of them.

" You are unbelievable," the prince shouted " Why the hell aren't you going after Katara?!"

Azula glared at him behind the blue shield of flames " I don't think that is any of your concern, **stay out **of my affairs."

" You spoiled little brat, " he growled " How can you just abandon her like this after everything!" " This is by far one of the most selfish things that you have ever done!"

" Watch what you say to me!' Azula snapped back " You don't know anything about it!"

Zuko shook his head in disgust " I can never understand why everything in life is just handed to you on a silver platter!" the prince began " Your abilities, the throne, Katara, everything! I've got news for you Azula you don't deserve any of them!"

Azula shrugged not portraying any emotions " Perhaps you are right but it makes no difference what you say Prince Zuko, I'm still _not_ going to look for her."

" For Agni's sake why not?" Zuko sighed in defeat " Is this what you want Azula, to be alone?" " Katara _loves _you, she's been waiting this whole time, six long months! How can you just abandon her?"

The prodigy turned her head away " You wouldn't understand."

" Try me," the prince dared.

" Do you think I wanted it to end this way?" she asked " I want to find her so badly…but I just can't."

" Why not?"

Azula shook her head bitterly " I..I can't face her, not after this." " Even I have to draw a line with the things that have taken place."

" So you're a coward?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow.

" Call it whatever you want!" Azula hissed. " You don't know the things I have done."

" Hmm let's see you betrayed her in the Agni Kai, you beat her with a whip, left her in prison for 5 years, blackmailed her for the lives of her family and friends, struck her down with lightning, and finally you left her at the altar…does that about sum it up?"

Azula smiled despite her bitterness " Yes, I think that just about does it."

" So now you're just feeling sorry for yourself," Zuko argued " I don't know why but even after everything she still wants you!"

" I don't deserve her!" Azula finally snapped.

The prince folded his arms solemnly "…..Maybe you don't."

" Just go away," the Fire Lord replied.

"… If you don't want to go after Katara, then I of course can't make you," the prince sighed " But I'm not going to let you sit here and waste away, come with me to Ba Sing Se."

" Ba Sing Se? Why would I want to go back there?" Azula asked despairingly

Zuko shrugged " We could use a fresh mind for the restoration," he explained " And besides if you are there, the workers may just be a little more motivated."

" How do I know Katara isn't there?"

" Trust me she isn't," Zuko responded forgetting how smart his sister was.

" That's the problem, I _don't_ trust you Zuzu."

Zuko rolled his eyes " Katara left with Sokka and Toph, I doubt that they would spend six months in Ba Sing Se."

" Where else would they go?" Azula asked suspiciously.

"…If you were in prison for 5 years, where would you go when you finally had freedom."

Azula thought for a moment and realization dawned on her " I would come home, do you think Katara went back to the South Pole?"

" It fits, Katara and Sokka haven't been home since the war and Toph would probably go with them."

"….Fine, I will go to Ba Sing Se," the prodigy said hesitantly.

" Good girl, we leave tomorrow at first light."

* * *

" Katara are you sure about this?" asked Sokka watching his sister pack her a few articles of clothing and supplies " I mean you haven't been home in over 5 years." " You don't even know if there is a home to go back to!"

" I don't care I'm still going," Katara said stubbornly. " It can't be worse than waiting."

" Why don't you just stay here in Ba Sing Se with Toph and me," the man argued.

" No," said the water bender firmly.

The man scratched his beard " Fine then, we're coming with you."

" No I'm going alone, you and Toph stay here and help restore the city."

Sokka shook his head " I'm not going to let you just wander off alone---"

" Enough!" Katara yelled cutting the man off " Stop trying to boss me around, I'm sick of it!"

" I'm only trying to help you," the man argued.

" Help me by _stop _helping me!" Katara snapped slinging the bag over her shoulder. " Goodbye, Sokka….I won't be in touch for awhile."

Sokka watched uselessly as his sister headed towards the door " _I have to stall her until Zuko can get Azula here to Ba Sing Se."_

" So now you're running?" Sokka called after his sister " If you love Azula so much, why don't you just go back to the Fire Nation?"

Katara paused at the door " She told me to never come back."

Sokka snorted " Do you really think she meant that?" " The same woman who threw herself off a cliff to save me for you?" " What are you afraid of Katara?"

The woman's shoulders slumped a little … " I've been here for over six months now, I'm not _running _from anything."

" Then what---?"

Katara shook her head " I've been chasing Azula for a long time, trust me, and I guess…I'm just tired."

" Katara---"

" Goodbye Sokka," the water bender replied

Sokka could tell by the tone of her voice that he was out of time. Just when he thought he had failed, his savior burst through the door in the form of Toph.

" Guess who just arrived in Ba Sing Se?" the earth bender asked with a grin spreading across her face.

Katara felt her heart skip a beat " …Is it really her?"

Toph nodded the grin still plastered on her face " The one and only Psycho Queen."

Sokka scratched his beard " It's about time….well Katara are you still leaving?"

The water bender hesitated before she finally let her bag slip to the floor. She couldn't control the smile that stretched across her face " I'm staying."

****************

" Brilliant idea making the monorails run by coal instead of earth benders," Zuko commented surveying the new designs.

" It was my idea," Azula said absentmindedly staring out of the window. " Incase there is another rebellion, we won't have to depend on earth benders to run this thing."

" Well there wouldn't be anymore rebellions if you would liberate Ba Sing Se," Shen protested.

" …I will never liberate Ba Sing Se, Shen," the Fire Lord told her half brother still gazing out of the window " The sooner that your people accept it, the sooner you can move on with your lives."

Shen shook his head bitterly and walked off into another part of the train. Zuko glared at his sister and then went after him but Azula didn't notice. She was absorbed in her own thoughts wondering what Katara was doing. Immense sadness washed over her as she remembered that the water bender was so far away in the South Pole.

" How am I going to get through this?" she whispered not realizing any one could hear her.

Ty Lee reached over and entangled her hand inside Azula's leaning on the fire bender's shoulder " With my help."

" Thank you Ty Lee," the woman responded but deep down inside she knew the sadness would never go away.

" My lord, we are here," a guard replied as the train came to a halt.

Azula kept her friend close as they left the train. She was glad that the moment of intimacy that happened between them hadn't made their relationship awkward. She felt as though Ty Lee was her only friend due to the current circumstances and her decision not to look for Katara.

The Fire Lord was exhausted from her trip, she decided to call it an early day and begin working on the restorations in the morning. She would have dinner with her family and Ty Lee first before calling it a night.

Azula walked with her hand still entangled inside Ty Lee's on their way to the dining hall chatting softly when her voice trailed off. She noticed a slender figure leaning against the door, long brown hair spilling down to her waist and ice blue eyes that she had looked into thousands of times.

Katara pushed herself gently from the door and made her way cautiously to her estranged fiancée. Her heart literally broke in two, not because Azula's arm was intertwined with Ty Lee's but because she looked so surprised to see her. For whatever reason the prodigy had come to Ba Sing Se, it wasn't for her.

Azula risked a glance away from Katara for a moment to glare at her brother. Her face was blank but her eyes burned with rage " I am going to make you pay for this," she choked out.

Zuko smiled returning his sister's white hot gaze " Give me your best shot," he whispered careful not to let the approaching Katara hear him " Because whatever you do to me, you _still _can't run from this."

Katara closed the distance between herself and Azula. She wrapped her arms around the fire bender and laid her head gently against Azula's chest. The Fire Lord closed her eyes but she didn't return the embrace. Instead, she stood perfectly still her posture straight and stiff. Katara broke the embrace and stood silently in front of her estranged lover. She tried search for any affection or love for her left in the fire bender's eyes but what she found was a cold expressionless mask.

She wondered if Azula had even missed her at all. If the fire bender spent the last six months in agony and despair like she had. She wondered if Azula still loved her, if she had loved her at all.

Katara felt her eyes stinging but she refused to give Azula the satisfaction of seeing her cry. If the fire bender didn't want her anymore then she would go home and never come back. She avoided looking at Azula and caught eyes with Zuko instead. Unlike his sister, the man's eyes were filled with emotion; anger, remorse, and sadness. Katara knew deep in her heart that he was the only reason that Azula made it to Ba Sing Se in the first place. It had been a feeble attempt to reunite them and although the plan was valiant, it failed miserably.

She tried to smile one last time for him to tell him thank you for everything he had done for her the last few months but that too failed. Instead, Katara turned around and began walking back down the hallway and then soon running.

Azula watched her run until she disappeared. The only outward sign of the turmoil she felt on the inside was the violentl trembling of her right fist. Soon that settled too.

The Fire Lord turned back to Zuko, her eyes were void of emotions, inhuman.

" You are stripped of all title and rank ," she began in a voice that sent dread down the man's spine " I banish you Zuko and your children's children from any where there is civilization."

" No, you can't do that!" pleaded Shen falling to his knees. " Azula, please you can't! He was only trying to help!"

Zuko pulled his younger brother back on his feet and smiled at him " It's _alright _Shen, you don't have do that," he replied. " I will be fine, you just look after our mother."

" I want you gone out of Ba Sing Se by sunset, am I clear?" she spat.

" Clear….my Lord," the former prince replied expressionlessly.

One flicker of the Fire Lord's eyes towards her brother and two guards went to stand on either side of him. Although he could have taken the men on easily he decided to go quietly instead. With one last look at his mother and brother he let the guards take him away.

Azula watched her brother go feeling a lump rise in the back of her throat. She stared at his form until he had disappeared down the hall. Not wanting to see the look of betrayal and disappointment on her mother's face, she left.

The life she had struggled to build was gone in only a few months. Azula notably found herself back at square one. She was alone.

* * *

To Be Continued…. I have about two more chapters scheduled before the ending. So just bare with me! Reviews as always are welcomed. God Bless America.


	19. Chapter 18 Frigid

Chapter 18- Frigid

_Katara chained her lover down like an rabid animal. As the ice melted around the deranged fire lord, the final threads of insanity unraveled. She watched silently as Azula struggled uselessly against the steel bonds screaming and spewing fire from her mouth. _

_When Azula couldn't escape she began to panic. Despite having the enhanced bending advantage given to her by Sozin's Comet, Katara had still beaten her. She needed to calm down quickly and think of a plan before the water bender had a chance to heal Zuko. _

" _Katara….please help me," Azula croaked the words nearly becoming stuck in her throat. With years of mental training forced upon her by her father, the prodigy managed to force most of her emotions deep down and regain control. Azula knew that Katara wasn't stupid, however, she was careful to keep enough of the rage, self loathing, and loneliness she felt on the surface to be more convincing. It worked._

_Katara slowly turned around trying desperately to hide the love and affection she felt for the fire bender and failing miserably. " …You tried to kill me, why should I help you?" she asked quietly glancing back quickly as Zuko writhed in pain. _

_Azula swallowed making her voice tremble, not missing the fact that it didn't take very much effort " …Everyone else betrayed me…and then you came here with __**him, **__I…I just got so angry." " How could you turn against me Katara?" she asked letting real anguish fill her voice " I thought we were in love?"_

_Zuko groaned out in pain trying to sit up or speak but the pain was too overwhelming. He knew what his sister was trying to do and he was afraid that it was actually working._

_Katara hugged herself tightly taking another quick glance back at the injured prince " I can't let you win Azula, I'm sorry but there is just too much at stake."_

" _My father __**will**__ defeat the Avatar…trust me Katara, you do not want to be in his path when he returns." _

_If baldy was still anything like the pathetic little worm she had faced in Ba Sing Se, then her father would make short work of him with the help of Sozin's Comet. _

" _I __**believe **__in Aang, he will defeat Ozai, " Katara countered without a hint of doubt in her voice._

_Azula hung her head, shoulders slumping " ….And then what will happen to me…to us?" _

" …_.I don't know, Azula," Katara answered honestly._

" _They will put me to death, for my crimes."_

_Katara shook her head frantically " Zuko wouldn't do that to you, and besides Aang would never allow that to happen._

_Azula snorted, her golden eyes red and irritated from crying " Do you think he would care…especially after he finds out about the two of us?"_

_The water bender looked down at her feet and Azula could read the uncertainty in her stance. _

" _I don't know what to do."_

"… _The two of us can just go, away from everything and everyone."_

" _Leave Sokka, my dad and friends too?" Katara asked afraid of being without her brother and friends for the first time. _

" _You could see them again after the war ends," Azula pleaded " You are my only hope Katara, I need you."_

_Katara, stole one more glance back to Zuko and made a decision. She ran to Azula and threw her arms around the fire bender's neck. Still shackled, Azula leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes steeling herself for what she had to do. What was necessary to fulfill her __**destiny.**_

" _Untie me Katara, we have to hurry," she replied meeting the other girls gaze. Katara nodded and blew sharply covering the chains shackling Azula down into ice, and then easily breaking them. _

_Azula rubbed her sore wrists and hid the smirk from her lips. She clenched her right fist tightly feeling power surge through it. Before she could strike, Katara had pulled her into a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes again and let her fist uncurl. _

_When she opened them again a pair of blue eyes she had gazed into thousands of times looked back. Azula could only stare into them wondering how they could be filled with such love and affection for a soulless creature like herself. Before she knew it a tear was sliding down her face. _

_Katara smiled brightly at her and cupped the fire bender's cheek in her palm " Everything will be fine Azula, you will see."_

_Azula rarely let herself be irrational but was running away with Katara such a __**bad **__idea? They could travel to the ends of the earth with no one standing in between them. Together. Forever. _

_Azula mentally shook herself. Who was she kidding? Even if by some slim chance her father lost, that still left the Avatar to deal with. The boy would never stop looking for them, his love for Katara possibly running deeper than her own. Besides, letting Zuko gain the throne after all of her hard work and effort was just out of the question. The fire bender also knew that love alone could not sustain her, she craved power. __**She needed it.**_

" _Come on, I have to heal your brother, " Katara said pulling the fire bender to her feet. _

_Azula shook her head refusing to budge another inch " Just leave him Katara, we don't have the time."_

" _I __**have **__to Azula, he is hurt badly," she replied firmly._

_The fire bender nodded silently not seeing the point of arguing when she had no intention of letting Zuko be healed. She brought the water bender's palm up to her lips and kissed it. _

_Katara smiled and began to pull away for a few moments in order to help Zuko. To her surprise Azula would not release her grip. _

_She turned back to her lover sighing " Azula, I have to…."_

_The water bender's voice trailed off as she turned back to the stubborn fire bender. She managed to get only an instant of Azula's cold narrowed eyes before a hard fist slammed into her face. _

_Katara saw stars and she fought to keep consciousness. She couldn't even defend herself as Azula delivered two powerful blow to her ribcage sending her spiraling into the ground. _

" …_.How could you?" she cried out in disbelief, the physical punishment leaving her stunned. Tears formed into her eyes clouding her already fuzzy vision. _

_Azula didn't speak she just stood over Katara menacingly, her flamed fist ready to strike if the water bender managed to get up. She couldn't. _

_Katara couldn't fight it anymore, she gave into the blackness enveloping her. Her last conscious thought was; __**What have I done?**_

_When she was sure that Katara was unconscious, Azula let her guard down. After a moment, the fire bender dropped to her knees and gathered the limp woman in her arms cradling her gently. She stroked her hair gently whispering words of her devotion to the sleeping girl. _

_Azula laid Katara gently on the ground as the fire sages approached her bringing the flame crown. Azula fixed her hair and kneeled letting the man place the crown on top of her head. _

" _Long live Fire Lord Azula," the men said at once._

_Azula smirked._

_

* * *

" Your father, ruled with terror," the guard chatted. " Everyone feared him peasants and soldiers alike."_

Zuko absently touched the scar on his face but remained silent. He wanted to know where the man was going with his conversation but he kept silent. A guard never spoke ill of the Fire Lord, such acts were considered treason.

The man cleared his throat and continued " Fire Lord Azula was no different, she might not have been as brutal as your father but she made up for it in cruelty.."

" Is there a point to this?" Zuko interrupted " Because I have a life of isolation to get to." He didn't need the man to tell him how dysfunctional his family was, he already knew.

" Yes, sorry General, the future looked grim for all of us…until Lady Katara showed up," he said. " She came out of that prison after five years dirty, pale and broken but the way Fire Lord Azula looked at her…was nothing short of incredible." " She hid her love well enough from everyone else but I have been guarding the Fire Lord since she was a small infant, I could tell."

Zuko sighed " I know, but there is nothing I can do."

" You don't understand, there will be hell to pay for everyone if Katara goes away for good, we can't go back to those dark times."

" Azula banished me…if she catches me in the palace…"

" That is why she must not catch you, you have to find Lady Katara and convince her to stay or we all will pay…one way or another."

" If Azula finds out about this…." Zuko let his voice trail off but he ran a finger across his throat.

The guard nodded " I know but it is a risk I am willing to take." " You know Prince Zuko…there are still some of us that remain loyal to you."

The guard reached inside his pocket and placed a small item within Zuko's palm. The two men saluted and hurried back in the other direction. Zuko slowly opened his palm revealing a white lotus tile. He smiled sadly thinking of his uncle and tucked the tile away safely. With any luck he could find Katara before she left the city.

Toph heard the water bender approaching long before she burst through the door. She couldn't see anything but she could feel the commotion happening around her. She heard Katara's muffled sobs and Sokka rushing to comfort for.

Instead of continuously asking Katara what was wrong, like Sokka was doing, Toph waited and listened. She listened carefully waiting for an opportunity to speak when the woman had calmed down.

" Something happened between you and Azula, didn't it?" she asked cutting Sokka off.

Katara sighed heavily " Yes," she managed to say.

" What did she do to you, I'll-" Sokka growled but Toph cut him off rudely.

" You aren't helping her any, Katara what did she do?"

The water bender laughed bitterly " She didn't do anything, absolutely nothing." " The only reason why she came to Ba Sing Se is because Zuko tricked her."

" I'm sorry Katara," Sokka replied, " This is all my fault."

Katara decided it was best if she didn't respond. She didn't want to hear her brother's apologies, she wanted to go home.

" There is nothing left here for me now."

Sokka wanted to protest but the words died inside his throat. Azula had made her bed and now she was forced to lie in it. He only wished his sister didn't have to suffer in the process.

" In a few months time Toph and I will start to travel the world again, just like old times." " ..Maybe we could stop by the South Pole and check in on you?"

Katara nodded "…I think I would like that, Sokka."

Without further words Sokka pulled his sister into a silent embrace joined by Toph. The three friends separated and without saying goodbye, Katara left.

" Katara, wait!" a voice yelled down the corridor.

Katara turned around quickly recognizing the voice and ran into the scarred prince's waiting arms. He held her at arms length until he caught his breath.

" Katara….you can't leave, not yet."

The water bender felt tears prickling in the back of her eyes but she forced them down "…She doesn't want me anymore."

" I know Azula acted cold towards you but she loves you Katara, you have to trust me on that."

Katara's blue eyes narrowed dangerously " She has a funny way of showing it." " Excuse me, but there is a ship waiting to take me to the South Pole."

" Katara wait just let me explain, " Zuko said " You don't know what happened after Azula regained her memories…when you weren't there she went berserk."

" I don't want to hear this right now," Katara pleaded " Azula made her choice, just let me go."

The prince quickly grabbed her shoulder as she turned to leave forcing her to look into his eyes " No, you have to hear this Katara," he insisted " Then if you still want to leave, I won't stop you."

Katara sighed " Fine."

He explained to her what taken place in the Fire Nation, when Azula regained her memories, leaving out only a few details to protect Ty Lee's secret. By the time he finished, Katara could no longer stop the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

" I shouldn't have left, I abandoned her," she sobbed into Zuko's shoulder.

The exiled prince quickly took the woman into his arms and shushed her. He mentally shook his head wondering after everything how Katara could still care about Azula and blame herself for the situation they were in. He thought for a moment, and then asked himself the same question.

" You listen to me Katara, don't ever blame yourself!" " No one else would have stayed as long as you did, _no one_."

Katara nodded wiping tears from her eyes "…Mai said that to her, and she believed it?"

" She struck a nerve, I've never seen Azula look so lost before, she was just doing what she thought was best for you."

" Best for me?" Katara shouted " She had no right to decide what was best for me, I can make my own choices!

Zuko rubbed her shoulder's nervously trying to calm the woman down " We both know Azula, once she sets her mind to something…."

" Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked wearily " If Azula already has her mind made up then what makes you think I can change it?"

" If anyone can convince her, you can." " Please Katara, go back to her, it is for the good of the entire world."

Katara looked him in the eye for a moment and knew he was telling the truth. She sighed " Will you come with me?"

Zuko smiled sadly "…I have to leave the palace, its best if I stay out of her way for awhile."

Katara nodded understanding and gave the man a soft kiss on his cheek " If everything works out, I will smooth things over between the two of you."

" I hope so."

Zuko watched until she disappeared and then sprinted off in the opposite direction, the white lotus tile searing a hole through his pocket.

* * *

Despite everything that happened Azula felt relieved to have her bending back. Without them she had felt vulnerable and unworthy of her title. She tried to use the power she had regained as a way to ease her guilt over losing Katara like she had so many years ago. This time, it didn't work. Nothing, could replace the water bender in her heart.

With a heavy heart, Azula had done what she thought was best. She had corrupted Katara long enough and finally it was time to undo some of the wrong she had done. Even if it meant losing the most important thing in her life. She knew Katara didn't understand and probably would hate her for a long time. Hopefully, one day she would find it in her heart to forgive Azula and they could be friends.

Reassuring lie in mind, Azula finally breathed. She filled her lungs to capacity with air and then exhaled. Her face set in grim determination as men circled her in every direction. They attacked without hesitation or warning as she had instructed them to do. Azula fought back equally ruthless, to do anything less would put her own health in danger.

The Fire Lord dropped to the ground using a spinning kick attack she had seen her brother use many times.

_Her brother._ Azula swallowed and forced down the guilt of what she had done to him along with her anguish over Katara. The ground erupted in flames sweeping a few of the men off their feet. The rest descended on her and Azula quickly somersaulted to an upright position. Blue flames exploded from her fists almost as quick as she could draw breath.

The men attacked all at once. They were smart enough to know that they could not defeat her one on one and used numbers to their advantage. Azula growled and released a burst of flames so powerful that the men were forced to separate or else be burned to cinders. Once the men jumped back in every direction, the Fire Lord switched to offensive mode and went after the men individually.

She delivered a hard round house kick to a man's rib cage sending him hurling across the training room. He hit a wall and slumped to the ground unconscious. Not slowing down, Azula quickly incapacitated two others before the rest had a chance to recover themselves.

Sweat poured from Azula's brow as the remaining men charged at her. Not waiting for them to reach her, she rushed head first and engaged four at once. Azula folded her arms like an x and then threw both out exploding with flames sending the men flying back all at once.

While the Fire Lord panted waiting for the men to pick themselves up, she thought of Katara.

_Her beautiful face and smile. _

Only two men managed to get up after the attack. Azula grinned at their strength and boldness. If it were her who had took such a pathetic beating, she would of just stayed down.

With yells both men charged her at once. Each sending a volley of their own flamed attacks. Azula kept grinning as she dodged their attacks with little effort. Memories of Katara flooded her mind.

_The way her eyes lit up whenever she was near me. The way her lips tasted. The way she made me feel so weak and powerful all at once. When we made love…._

Azula was blindsided. A hard punch to her face sent the Fire Lord crashing to the ground. She tried to pick herself up from the floor but collapsed back down as the world spun around her. Blood gushed from her busted lip onto the hard floors. It was the first time any of the men had ever drawn blood from her. She had told the men not to hesitate but after seeing her fall they stopped their pursuit. Then man whom had struck her stood frozen, a ball of bright orange flame still in his hand.

Azula glared up at him from the ground, holding a hand to her bloody lip " Well, what are you waiting for, finish me!" she screamed.

The man lowered his fist " My lord…."

" Finish me! I command you to! Finish me damn you!" she screamed louder.

The man flinched but sank to his knees " I'm sorry my Lord but I cannot."

Azula growled and jumped to her feet. She shoved the man hard on to his back and straddled him. She violently pulled the helmet from his head in order to see the fear in his eyes. She held a flame dagger to the man's throat.

" You dare disobey me? To do so is to forfeit your life right now!"

The man was no older than she, maybe a couple of years younger. There was fear in his eyes but also loyalty and honor.

" My lord, I have sworn to protect you with my life," he said calmly " How could I keep my honor if I were to bring harm to you?"

Azula growled and rolled off him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly to his feet.

" Go…all of you," she whispered.

Not testing his luck the man quickly bowed and walked ran to the exit. He stopped on the way to collect an unconscious comrade and left followed by the rest.

The wound stung when she put her hand to it. She commanded a servant to bring her a bowl of water and ointment to clean it with.

As she waited for the servant to return, Azula sank to the ground and folded her legs beneath her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the anguish creeping up in her mind. When she heard the door open again, not bothering to open her eyes, she told the servant to clean her wound and then leave.

Kneeling in front of the woman she loved, Katara floated water from the bowl she took from the servant and used it to heal Azula's wound.

" That feels nice, I can't feel the sting anymore."

Without saying a word, Katara leaned forward and kissed the unsuspecting woman. Azula's eyes flew open and she quickly pulled away leaving the water bender heartbroken once again.

"…What are you doing here Katara?" she managed to choke out ".. I thought I had made myself clear earlier."

Katara nodded " You did, but I came back…because I love you."

" _I love you too Katara," she thought. _Three simply words came out instead. " It is over."

The water bender flinched violently but shook her head " No, I refuse to believe that."

" Believe what you want Katara, either way it makes no difference."

Katara looked to the ground " Your brother told me what happened, he told me what Mai said to you."

She was careful not to mention that it was Zuko who had told her. She suspected he was already in enough trouble with his sister.

"…What she said, had truth to it."

" Azula, I love you no matter what you did in the past!" she argued " I thought we were done with all of this."

" Katara will you just leave it alone!" " I have already made my decision, besides you are better off without me."

The water bender shoved Azula sending her stumbling back a few steps " How dare you choose for me, I can be with whom ever I want!"

Azula put on an emotionless face" Yes, anyone, except me."

Katara shoved her again but harder this time and with more anger behind it. Tears stung her eyes " You are nothing but a filthy liar! I You promised you wouldn't hurt me deliberately Azula, you promised!"

Instead of keeping her mouth shut like the smart voice in her head told her to she lashed back out at Katara " You're no better than I am! You promised that you wouldn't leave…but yet-"

She was cut off with a hard slap around the face. Katara's bottom lip quivered with rage and in effort to keep her tears at bay. Azula became silent not even lifting a hand to her stinging face. After a moment she turned her back to the water bender and started walking towards the door.

" Take my ship and go anywhere you want Katara, it is yours."

Katara breath came out ragged as she strained to contain her hurt and grief " I don't want anything from you!"

Azula shrugged nonchalantly, keeping her back facing Katara " Fine, get there the best way you know how."

The water bender couldn't understand how Azula acted so coldly towards her. She wanted to believe that the prodigy loved her but if she did, she wasn't showing it.

The Fire Lord was almost at the door when she heard it. A small voice, almost like a whimper calling to her.

" Please…please don't do this." " I would do anything for you, Azula, anything." Katara pleaded. " I love you, come back to me."

She didn't care if she was being weak. Katara loved her so much that she would swallow her pride and put everything on the line.

When Katara saw tears in the woman's eyes when she turned around, she felt a flutter of hope in her stomach. She wiped her own tears on the back of her sleeve and began to smile a little.

Azula didn't return her smile. Her eyes held no warmth or depth. She braced herself for what she had to do " If you love me Katara, if you would do anything for me, you will leave my sight and never return to it."

Azula's eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth. She didn't know what had come over her but she hadn't mean for the words to sound so cruel. She could tell by Katara's body language that the damage was done and permanent.

The Fire Lord stood glued in place as Katara pushed past her on the way out.

"As you wish…my lord." Katara spat, before flinging the door open and leaving Azula's life forever.

Azula waited for a few moments before she left. She walked numbly back to her chambers and dismissed her servants. Only after everyone was out of sight, did she scream….

To Be Continued..

* * *

Alright, so I'm back. Its been a while but here I am. I have no excuses. Just got myself a new girlfriend and that preoccupied most of my time. Now that she is gone, I'm bitter and lonely again and have come crawling back to all you good people. I'm not sure if I will make this a happy or sad ending story, haven't decided yet. Also thank you to all the people who reviewed especially, Inferno 54, dude you are the best.


	20. Chapter 19 Home

Chapter 20 Home

Princess Ursa had not seen or heard from her daughter in nearly one month. As a matter of fact, the only people to have human contact with the Fire Lord were her personal guards and Ty Lee her closest friend. She couldn't imagine the pain and despair that her daughter was suffering at the very moment. What was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life had ended up being the worst. Since then, the prodigy had been on a downward spiral ending with the banishment of her older brother Zuko, and further estrangement of her fiance, Katara.

Enough was enough. Ursa had waited too long to get her family back only to have them torn asunder in a matter of months. The first thing she decided to do was try and pull Azula from her self inflicted isolation. Then she would try to think of a way to find her son and future daughter in law. If only she could just get past those damn guards. Ty Lee was now the only link to Azula, if she wanted to get to the fire bender she would have to go through her...

* * *

" Handle my affairs."

Those were the last three words Azula had spoken before her exile. She knew that Katara had come back and that something transpired between the two. Now Katara was gone and her friend was left broken. Not only had Azula isolated herself form everyone, but she had also neglected her duties as well. As far as the prodigy was concerned Ty Lee was the acting Fire Lord and whatever happened to her kingdom or the world for that matter _happened. _

She felt overwhelmed by the mantle that had been thrown across her shoulders. She finally understood what Azula had to go through on a daily basis and she _hated_ it. Guards trailed her every movement, noblemen complained and brow nosed her at every turn, architects hoping to discuss detail after detail for the new Ba Sing Se plans, and commanders wanted to strategize about ways to quell the remaining rebellions in the city. Ty Lee did not envy her friends life.

Ty Lee managed as best as she could, but she often needed the Fire Lord for help. Azula never left the sanctity of her isolation, but she did offer her friend invaluable advice.

Now Princess Ursa had come to Ty Lee for help. She wanted the acrobat to grant her the one thing she absolutely could not do; take her to see Azula. Ty Lee had tried to explain nicely that her daughter refused to see anyone else, but the princess would not take no for an answer. Sighing, Ty Lee had finally given the woman her word that she would at least _try, _but couldn't guarantee that Azula would come around

The two masked guards let Ty Lee pass through to Azula's chambers with only a brief head nod. The acrobat knew exactly where and how she would find the fire bender; on the balcony, legs folded, eyes closed.

"... You're here," Azula replied coldly without turning to greet her friend.

Ty Lee paused for a moment not sure if her presence was wanted or not, she could never tell. Azula neither welcomed her nor sent her away.

As if sensing Ty Lee's hesitation the Fire Lord finally turned to acknowledge her. Azula rarely put her emotions on display, but Ty Lee couldn't help but notice the despair in her eyes. It broke Ty Lee's heart to see her friend in such a state knowing there was really nothing she could do to help.

" Do you need my help with anything?" Azula asked impatiently after Ty Lee suddenly lost her voice

" Y..Your mother wants to see you," the acrobat stumbled out.

Azula grew quiet for a moment as if contemplating a decision and finally shook her head " Send her my love, but no."

Ty Lee suppressed a sigh. She was hoping that Azula would finally come out after so long and face her responsibilities to her family and as the Fire Lord.

"...Azula, just how long do you plan to keep avoiding everyone?"

" Why, are you tired of doing my job already, Ty Lee?"

" As a matter of fact I am!" Ty Lee growled " I can't make the best decisions Azula, I'm not as smart as you are!"

" You are doing just fine," Azula dismissed the woman " Besides, the world will survive without me for a few more months."

Ty Lee's mouth dropped open " A few more months? Months? Azula you can't stay in here for that long you will waste yourself away!"

" ….So be it."

Ty Lee fought hard to stop the tears gathering in her eyes " I know that you are hurting but you can't shut down like this." " People on the outside still care for you, people love you!"

" People...or just you Ty Lee?" Azula sneered.

A tear slipped down her cheek " What is that supposed to mean?"

Disgusted at bringing her friend to tears, Azula turned away and walked back to the balcony overlooking Ba Sing Se.

" My memories finally returned to me, all of them." she said quietly " I remember trying to kill everyone...and I remember you...you said that you loved me."

Ty Lee couldn't deny it, even if wanted to " It's true."

The Fire Lord shook her head in disbelief " What is wrong with you, all of you?" she growled " After everything I've done how could you love me ,how could anyone!"

" Its not a choice Azula!" the woman shouted " How can you be so cruel to me?"

Azula quickly spun around and advanced on the woman " Are you so surprised after all this time?" " Just leave me alone, don't come back until you really need something!"

" You deserve to be alone Azula!" Ty Lee sobbed " It's no that wonder Katara left you, you are too stupid, selfish and arrogant to ever be happy."

" Fine!" Azula screamed. " I don't care if ever see you again, go!"

Crushed Ty Lee quickly ran from the room leaving Azula once again stunned by her choice of harsh words.

She sighed wanting to go after her friend, but not necessarily wanting to leave the sanctity of her chambers. Deciding she couldn't bare to lose someone else, Azula ran after the only person in the world that she could call, friend.

* * *

Princess Ursa stood up and met her daughter at the entrance to Ty Lee's chambers. She took the fire bender by her arm and led her outside to talk privately.

" Azula what have you done, Ty Lee is hysterical."

The Fire Lord could not stand to look into the eyes that were almost identical to her own "...I hurt her mother, just like I do everyone."

Ursa gently tilted her daughter's chin up to meet hers " You have to set things right, and not just with Ty Lee." " I mean with your brother and Katara as well."

Azula snatched away " I know you want your precious Zuko back, but sorry to disappoint you mother my decision will stand."

The Princess sighed " Your brother knows you...he will understand."

" I don't need him to _know _me mother, I need him to fear me!" Azula growled. " You all will."

" There is nothing you can do to stop me from loving my own daughter." Ursa replied " Be gentle with Ty Lee, she needs the person who loves her, not the Fire Lord."

Azula watched her mother walk away and let the woman's words sink in. Bracing herself she took a deep breathe and entered the acrobat's room.

The prodigy sat down gently on the bed " ….I didn't mean what I said."

She reached over to put a comforting hand on the woman's thigh but Ty Lee flinched away violently.

" Leave me alone Azula, go back and hide in your prison." Ty Lee shot.

Azula chose to ignore the gibe at her for the sake of friendship. She hesitated a moment before letting a smile smirk grace her lips.

" I have to tell you a story."

Ty Lee tried to protest angrily but Azula silenced her. The fire bender took off her shoes and laid beside the acrobat placing both hands behind her head.

Although, Ty Lee was furious at Azula she was suddenly curious as to what the fire bender had to tell her.

" A friend of mine-"

" Azula you don't have any other friends." Ty Lee interrupted rudely.

Azula glared at the woman before clearing her throat to start over again " Once upon a time there was a princess. She was beautiful, smart, powerful, cunning-"

Ty Lee sighed loudly making the fire bender blush slightly before continuing her tale,

" Despite having so many outstanding qualities, the princess still found it difficult to talk to the girl she loved."

" ….Katara, you mean?" Ty Lee asked almost bitterly wondering where Azula was heading with her story.

" Let me finish," Azula instructed ignoring the pain that swelled up when she heard the water bender's name, " This girl had been her friend for many years but she never seemed to notice how the princess felt." " The princess...I mean...I.. thought that you could never love me in that way, so I lost hope."

Several emotions crossed Ty Lee's face at once: confusion, shock, happiness,and finally bitterness.

The acrobat hugged her legs " Was that story supposed to make me feel better?" " Why didn't you tell me?"

Azula shrugged " Too much pride and...fear."

Ty Lee suddenly had a selfish thought. She couldn't deny herself any longer, she wanted Azula more than anything. What if it wasn't too late for a chance? Katara was gone and she was never coming back. Why shouldn't Ty Lee have her heart's desire? She couldn't think of a reason why not.

Azula suddenly felt the bed shift to her side and felt Ty Lee's legs straddle her waist. Not quite sure of what to say or do, the fire bender froze waiting to see what her friend would do.

Ty Lee pulled the ribbon from her hair letting the long brown locks fall below her shoulders. Azula swallowed as the acrobat leaned forward and began trailing kisses down her neck.

Before things could get out of hand Azula took the acrobat by the shoulder and gently lifted her up so that Ty Lee was now looking down on her.

" Ty...what are you doing?"

When Ty Lee spoke her voice was filled with lust " I'm doing what I wanted to do the last time you were here."

Azula blushed remembering what had almost occurred after she'd lost her memories. She smirked a little at the memory " As I recall, you didn't want me then." " What has changed?"

Ty Lee leaned forward to Azula's ear " ….You were taken then," she whispered nipping the lobe gently.

Azula shivered and tried to sit up but Ty Lee pushed her back down roughly. " You know I can make you stay if I really want to," she threatened playfully.

Azula raised an eyebrow " It won't be much fun if I'm paralyzed, now will it?"

Ty Lee chuckled and then leaned down to capture Azula's lips with her own. To her disappointment however, Azula kept her lips firmly together even when Ty Lee teased them with her tongue.

" Ty Lee could you stop for a moment!" Azula said pushing her off more firmly. She quickly sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. " I just need a moment to think about this."

" What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked wrapping her arms around the fire benders neck.

Azula buried her face inside her hands. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the images of Katara from her mind. She didn't want to hurt Ty Lee but it wouldn't be fair to the acrobat if she was thinking of someone else.

She felt her friend leave the bed and come to kneel beside her. Ty Lee slowly pried Azula's hands away so she could look into her eyes.

" I didn't mean to pressure you into doing anything, I know this is a hard time with Katara being gone." " She was your first and only but eventually that will change."

" She was my first...but not my only."

" You mean you ch-"

The Fire Lord interrupted before her friend could finish " No, I didn't cheat, but while she was in prison, I took other women to my bed..I'm not particularly proud of myself; Katara was wasting away in that filthy cell while I was doing everything I could to get back at her."

" Azula you don't have to explain anything to me."

" Yes, I do. Ty Lee, I can't just have sex with you when Katara is out there alone and heartbroken!"

" You weren't thinking about Katara before when you sent her away!" Ty Lee screamed. Azula took a deep breath letting the stinging comment wash over her " I thought you of all people would understand."

Ty Lee's features instantly softened and she felt remorse for her choice of words " I'm sorry, I do understand."

" I think maybe we could take things a little slower, what do you think?" the fire bender asked holding out her hand.

Ty Lee smiled and placed her hand inside Azula's " I would like that."

* * *

Heartbroken, Katara had searched for a ship that could take her from Ba Sing Se to the South Pole. Unfortunately for her, no one in their right mind would travel to the " frozen wasteland" that she called home. She wished that she had accepted Azula's final offer to take one of her ships, now she had nowhere to go. Thinking of Azula made her heart constrict painfully. The fire bender's last words to her echoed inside Katara's mind pushing her to the brink of despair and overboard. She hadn't felt such anguish since the day Azula betrayed their love for power.

She wandered the city for nearly two weeks careful to avoid her brother and Toph until she finally caught a break. A fisherman whom Katara had helped to heal his injured son had volunteered to take her across the ocean to her home soil. The boat was small and not very comfortable but it would get her where she wanted to go. After what felt like months with no land in sight, Katara woke up to the bitter cold morning air. She shivered violently but her lips broke into a huge grin. She was finally home.

Rummaging through her bag of belongings, Katara found the large coat she brought from traders in Ba Sing Se. The coat was an sky blue and lined with fur along the hood and sleeves. Shrugging it on, Katara laughed with anticipation and stumbled to the deck.

" This place is as unforgiving as any desert," the fisherman commented casually as Katara stood at his side helping to guide the small vessel through the icy water. " I'm not sure if this is the place you want to be."

Katara shrugged " It's not much but this is my home."

" After the war ended there were rumors that the people of the South Pole migrated permanently up north to live with their sister tribe." he explained. " There might not be another soul on this side of the world."

Katara's enthusiasm fell at the prospects of her people moving on. She had been truly looking forward to being among her tribesmen again but there was no where else for her to go. Suddenly, the beautiful ice covered tundra seemed more like a prison then a place to call home.

Sensing the woman's mood dampen the fisherman clasped Katara on her shoulder " Listen to me child, I was born and raised in Ba Sing Se.. I once made a decent living for myself and my family inside those walls before the Fire Nation invaded but I can no longer call the city my home. When my wife died, my son and I spent most of our time on this boat. This boat is where I eat, sleep and work, it is my home now. Home isn't just a piece of land, it is where the people you love and who love you live."

Katara nodded but remained silent. The fisherman's words were true but sadly she didn't have a 'home' to go back to. Azula had made it clear that she no longer wanted the water bender and no matter how hard she tried the fire bender wouldn't change her mind.

The water bender said her goodbyes to the fisherman's on the snow covered shore. She used her bending to give the boat a hefty push back in the right direction and watched it disappear into the horizon. Katara decided to build a shelter and find herself more supplies to last in the relentless weather to keep her mind off the fact that she was alone again, and miserable.

* * *

_3 months later..._

The Fire Lord was well aware of the warm body pressed against her back but she was also aware to the fact that there was another presence in her chambers that did not belong. Azula sprang from bed and fired a blast into the direction of her intruder.

Sokka laughed flinging himself from harm's way and then burst out of the Fire Lord's chambers. Azula sprang back to the bed and roughly shook the sleeping figure awake.

" Ty Lee we're under attack get up!"

Not waiting for the acrobat to gain her bearings, Azula took of in pursuit of Sokka. She skidded off into the hallway to see all of her guards laying unconscious. She checked the men's pulse and discovering a quiet yet steady pulse, ran after Sokka. She saw the man disappear down the lit up corridor his laughter echoing behind him.

Growling the Fire Lord took off after him letting his laughter fuel her anger and pump adrenaline through her body. If not for Sokka, then she would be married happily to Katara at that very moment. He ruined everything, and Azula finally intended to make him pay.

" Come on Fire Lord, is that the fastest you can go!" Sokka taunted her.

A blast of white hot flame shot from Azula's fist barely missing the fleeting man. He burst through the entrance doors out into the courtyard.

Sokka held his arms out smirking as Azula finally caught up to him " Well you caught me, what are you gonna do?"

She felt Ty Lee presence behind her as she began stalking the arrogant man. She hoped to burn the smile clean off his face.

" This time Katara won't be here to protect you."

The smirk on Sokka's face widened " And I have been meaning to thank you for that."

Azula felt the rage burning inside her chest and before she knew it lightning was crackling at her fingertips.

"...Azula," said Ty Lee hesitantly. She was angry at Sokka for interrupting their sleep but she didn't think the man deserved to die.

Sokka unsheathed his onyx bladed sword and pointed the tip at Azula " I knew that you would blow it with Katara, I didn't even have to do anything! You screwed yourself in the end."

" You couldn't stand the thought of Katara being with me, you are responsible for everything that has taken place up until now!"

" We can sit here at play the blame game all day, or we can fight." " ...By the way ,I just thought I should tell you that Katara is within marrying age in our tribe...I will be sure to send you an invitation to her wedding."

Azula unleashed the deadly energy in her body towards a virtually defense Sokka. She knew she had caught the man off guard and the flash of lightning was traveling too quickly for him to dodge. A pang of guilt coursed the fire bender not because she was killing a human being,. She felt guilty because she was finally killing Katara's brother.

Sokka keeping smirking as lethal bolt came plummeting towards him. And then the earth opened up and swallowed him whole.

He came up to the surface behind a very surprised Ty Lee but before the woman could react he planted a hard fist under her jaw. She didn't get up.

Azula saw her friend fall and rushed at Sokka wishing the lightning bolt had killed him after all. Unfortunately, she felt the ground move beneath her too late and then a solid rock hit her square in between the eyes sending the fire bender reeling.

When her vision returned back to normal, the prodigy glared into the expressionless pale green eyes of Toph. Sokka clasped his friend on the shoulder " Oh ,I forgot to mention that I brought Toph along." " Azula meet Toph, Toph this is Azula."

Toph crossed her arms " Charmed.."

" I've been waiting for this for a long time." Azula responded after her shock of being ambushed finally wore off.

The blind earth bender shifted her legs wide and turned her palms upward in anticipation as she felt Azula take her own stance. " So have I," she said behind a face made of stone.

Sokka scooped the unconscious Ty Lee up and carried her from harms way to watch the battle from a safe distance. The two benders clashed violently with neither of them able to gain the upper hand on another. Sokka hadn't expected the women to be so equally matched. He thought that perhaps Azula would have a slight advantage with Toph being in prison for all those years and rarely being able to practice. The earth bender was holding her own in the fight. They traded taunts and insults along with powerful strikes. Each woman seemed to be more than enjoying herself. Sokka chuckled to himself, perhaps in another lifetime they could have been the best of friends.

After going back in forth with the earth bender Azula felt her knees threatened to buckle. Her muscles ached and her lungs burned inside her chest. Blood oozed from gashes across her forehead and her lower extremities. Toph was in no better shape. The earth bender clutched at her stomach that she was sure to be at least an second degree burned from one of Azula's relentless attacks.

" This fight is over!" Sokka shouted finally coming in between the two women.

" It will be over when I say it is," Azula snapped " After I'm done with her you're next."

Sokka shoved the still sleeping Ty Lee into Azula's arms " You should be with her when she wakes up."

Azula cradled the woman against her chest as Sokka went to check on Toph. When he was sure that his friend was alright he turned back to speak to the prodigy.

" I came to make you an offer Azula."

" You, came to make me an offer?" the Fire Lord laughed.

"Toph and I are leaving Ba Sing Se tomorrow morning at dawn. You have a choice; if you come to the ship by dawn then we will take you to the South Pole to Katara. If you don't, you probably won't ever see my sister again."

" You wasted your time coming here." She smiled and gestured towards Ty Lee in her arms " I've moved on and so should your sister by now."

Sokka smiled knowingly " No you haven't. I can tell by the way that you acted when I mentioned that she might consider marrying another person. You are_ far _from being moved on."

" For a peasant you sure do have a smart mouth."

The water tribe warrior grinned " We're both at blame for what happened. Sure, I crashed your wedding and made you lose your memories...But when it was all said and done you were the one who sent Katara away. She _waited _for you Azula, six long months. I think she's still waiting on you to come to your senses."

" You sound like my brother." Azula said trying not to let the man's words have any bearing on her decision.

" Zuko is a pretty smart guy, I heard that he is no longer around...he was banished...or something?"

" ….What if she won't take me back?" she asked quietly.

Sokka scratched his beard and glanced at the star covered sky. He wondered if Suki was looking at it as well. " We will leave at dawn," he replied leaving her question unanswered.

" If not for yourself do it for her," Toph added meaning Ty Lee " It would be better not to have you at all then like this."

" By the way, tell your mother we said hi." Sokka replied with one last smirk.

Toph hooked an arm around Sokka's waist allowing the man to help support her weight. With one last glance the man left leaving Azula alone to contemplate his words...

* * *

When Ty Lee awoke, she immediately searched out for Azula and found the woman at her bedside. Warm relief flooded though her as she fell into the fire bender's arms.

" What happened Azula? You look terrible!" the acrobat expressed her concern over Azula's many injuries.

" I'm fine...Ty Lee we need to talk," the fire bender replied.

Ty Lee frowned. The last thing she remembered was being knocked unconscious by Sokka's brute like fist and now Azula wanted to 'talk'. Something wasn't right and she was about to find out just what.

Azula sat Ty Lee on the bed and kneeled down next to her. She waited until their eyes meant before she said " I'm going after Katara."

Tears blurred the acrobat's vision " No you aren't," she whispered.

" I know this hurts-"

" I finally have what I want most in the world and you're telling me that you're leaving me to go after the woman you sent away not long ago!"

" This isn't easy for me Ty but I...I.. this is something I have to do."

" What about me, am I supposed to just stay here and wait for you while you run around in circles!"

Azula tried to clasped the woman's hands but Ty Lee pulled away. The prodigy sighed " I can't ask you to stay but I hope...I hope that we can still be friends."

Ty Lee chuckled " Yeah right, do you really think that would work?"

" We could try?"

Ty Lee took both of the woman's cheeks in her palms " Azula, please don't go...I would do anything for you, I can make you happy."

" _No you can't, only Katara can do that." _Azula thought to herself but didn't say as much, She had already caused enough damage. Instead she said " My mind is made up."

Ty Lee hung her head blocking out anything else the fire bender had to say. Seeing that the battle was lost for now Azula left Ty Lee alone to sort out her feelings. She just hoped to still have a friend when she returned.

A/N- Okay so I'm back. Trying to finish this but it's been hard with all the shit that has been going on all around me. A sequel is being planned and hopefully I will be able to improve as a writer. One or two chapter left for this. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it until the end.


	21. Chapter 20 Tundra

Chapter 20: Tundra

Sokka shielded his sensitive eyes from the burning sun that now peaked from just above the horizon. Toph was the only person he knew that could "stare" into the sun and not flinch. He wished for once that his friend could escape the blackness and watch the sun rise and set with him.

" I don't think she's coming," Toph replied breaking the silence settled between them.

" We can wait for a few more minutes," Sokka said quickly.

The ship and it's crew were ready to set sail, but there was still no sign from Azula. Sokka scratched at the coarse hair on his jaw bone, wondering if Azula had made the wrong decision again. He fought the anger and disappointment welling up inside him. After all, why should he care if the Fire Lord decided not to show? He cared because his sister would suffer in the process.

" Toph, what should I do?" Sokka asked desperately

" Well, we can try beating some sense into her again," the earth bender suggested.

"Somehow I don't think that would have the same desired effect as yesterday," Sokka said dryly. He cracked a smile at his friend's effort to cheer him up. Toph knew that the thought of hurting Azula always made him feel just a little better inside.

" That won't be necessary—-" a satiny voice that sent both shivers and dread down Sokka's spine interrupted.

Sokka quickly hid the grin that spread across his face before he turned to Azula. A frown settled across his face and he found himself looking behind the young woman standing in front of him to find the Fire Lord.

"...Azula?" he asked skeptically, his eyes finally settling on the woman

Sokka had never seen the Fire Lord without her crowned topknot and shoulder spiked robes. Now she wore simple but elegant red robes and her hair hung in a loose ponytail. To her left and right were two guards dressed in similar dark maroon pants and tops. Their eyes darted back and forth taking in the new surroundings conscious of any threat about to occur

" Of course it's me you moron...I needed to blend in. It's amazing how many people can't recognize me without the crown."

Sokka grew silent fighting to find the right words to say. The way that Azula looked now she could blend in with any other beautiful young woman. He wondered if this was what Katara could see in Azula: the person behind the crown and abilities.

"...You look beautiful...you know, for a spoiled, evil little brat." he said sheepishly

Azula glared at him in response " You need to shave," she answered rudely.

Sokka frowned and lifted his bearded chin up to the prodigy " You're late, I thought I said to be here by dawn."

The Fire Lord stepped forward into Sokka's personal space " Let's get one thing straight, I'm in charge." " And if you or the blind girl try anything funny you will regret it."

" Hello, the blind girl has a name, it's Toph," the earth bender said sarcastically.

" Whatever."

She pushed past Sokka and went to stand by the bow of the ship. Her guards followed silently behind wary of their new environment.

" What have I gotten myself into now?" the man thought out loud.

A wide grin spread across Toph's face " I don't know...I think I'm starting to like her a little."

" You would."

Word spread quickly that the Fire Lord was aboard their ship and the crew made haste to the South Pole. The ship was owned by fire nation citizens and they rushed to accommodate her presence, much to Sokka's annoyance. She slept in the Captain's quarters, while Sokka and Toph dwelled along with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Azula looked up to see a steaming cup of tea in her face held by the bearded Sokka. She took the cup suspiciously and handed it off to one of her guards. The man took it without hesitation and sipped from the cup. He nodded and handed it back to the prodigy whom grudgingly thanked Sokka.

The air night was growing colder and Azula knew it was only a matter of time before they reached their destination. She came out from her quarters when she thought that the rest of the crew went to sleep, apparently Sokka had stayed awake and made tea.

" Was that really necessary?" asked the warrior " Why would I bring you all the way here just to poison you?."

Azula's golden eyes flashed " You would be surprised the lengths my enemies have gone just to kill me." " You tried yourself as well, or have you forgotten?"

Sokka shrugged plopping down onto the deck " Touche."

They fell into a comfortable silence sipping tea until Sokka asked a question that he'd been dying to know " So, how did you do it?"

" How did I do what?" the fire bender asked.

Sokka smirked a little " How did you get my sister to fall so helplessly in love with you?" " To be honest, I was sure she would end up marrying Aang."

" He was killed," Azula said harshly.

" I know that." the man whispered. His face saddened as he thought about the air bender. " But I just thought that she would choose him that's all."

Azula shrugged him off " Only Katara can tell you why she chose to love me."

" Maybe, but you two were together before the war ended, I do know that."

" What makes you sure?"

Sokka finished his tea and set the cup on the cool metal of the ship. " I was there that day remember...when your father...when he hit her." " The first time he told you to take the whip...you wouldn't do it...I thought that was strange, seeing as how you were our mortal enemy."

" But I...went through with it," Azula said fighting nausea that suddenly overcame her. If she could only do so many things over again...

"I know that Katara wouldn't have been able to fall in love with you after that, she had to have already had been and forgiven you."

Azula smirked but decided not to answer the man's question. During the war, her relationship with Katara had been kept a secret. She didn't want to jeopardize the bond that Katara developed with her brother and friends by being branded as a traitor.

" I think I will save that story for your sister."

Sokka was curious to know how his sister became involved with the fire bender but he reluctantly dropped the issue for the time being. There would be plenty of time to answer questions if and when Katara came back.

The remainder of the trip went by relatively uneventful. Azula spent most of her time guarded inside the captain's quarters away from Sokka and the others. As the South Pole drew nearer with each passing day, doubt and fear threatened to consume the stone faced Fire Lord. She hadn't quite figured out what to say to her estranged lover. The words she rehearsed inside her thoughts sounded weak and unconvincing. After all, what could she possibly say in order to make up for almost a year of being separated from one another? What about her cruel actions and words in Ba Sing Se? Would Katara be so easily forgiving this time? Or would she have to accept the fact that she had lost the water bender forever?

Too many questions raced through the Fire Lord's mind. She didn't have the answers to any of them. Sighing the prodigy plopped down on the bed tucking her hands behind her head. She hated not having control and being forced to depend on the unreliable fate.

Not long after she closed her eyes to sleep she heard the familiar footsteps of her personal guard beside her bed.

" What?" the prodigy snapped.

After years of being at her side the man didn't even flinch at Azula's biting tone " My Lord, we have arrived in the South Pole, Sokka awaits your presence."

Azula took a deep breathe and nodded " I'm ready." she lied.

Azula had never visited the South Pole but she heard of Zuko's time on the frozen landscape. She was not impressed. In fact ,if it weren't for Katara ,she would order the ship to be turned around and head back to Ba Sing Se. She held out her arms letting the guard help her shrug on the heavy fur coat and draw the hood up.

" How will we find her?" she asked Sokka who threw a large supply pack over his back.

" I know a few places to look," the man responded.

Azula looked around for any sign of the blind earth bender so that they could begin their journey. " Is the blind earth bender coming?"

Sokka chuckled " Sorry, **Toph** doesn't do the cold. I only brought enough supplies for just the two of us."

The Fire Lord's guards stepped forward as if to protest but Azula waved them down " I will go alone, the two of you should stay here and keep warm."

Satisfied, Sokka led the way with a very cold and cranky prodigy following him. Twenty minutes into the below freezing weather and Azula's face and body felt numb.

" Don't worry I'm cold too," Sokka laughed over his shoulder " It has been many years since I visited this place, I hope Katara dressed warmly."

Azula hugged her chest tightly shivering violently with every step they took. Sokka stopped walking seeing that the fire bender had lagged behind and waited for her to catch up.

" We have a long way to go. Do you think you can keep up?" Sokka urged straining to keep the amusement from his voice.

"H...How long before we reach Katara?" she shivered.

Sokka scratched his beard with a gloved hand " If we stop taking these little breaks we may make it in an hour...or two," he estimated.

" An hour or two?" Azula thought desperately. She didn't think she could stand this weather for another minute let alone two hours! " F..Fine hurry up then."

Sokka slung the pack in front of himself so he could reach inside and pull out a steel flask." Here warm this up with your fire bending, then drink up."

Azula graciously took the flask from the water and quickly heated the hot liquid. She drunk it too fast nearly scorching her tongue but was grateful for the sudden rush of warmth it gave her. Sokka stuffed the flask back in his pack and they shuffled on through the snow.

The hour passed by slowly but Azula's spirits lifted as she saw something strange in the distance. Sokka saw it too, he stopped and turned to the prodigy grinning.

" An ice shelter, there is only one person I know alive who can build one of those."

Azula shrugged casually while her heart beat like a drum inside her chest " There could be others."

" No, they moved on a long time ago. We are probably the only human beings to step foot on this land for a few years now."

He suddenly placed both hands on Azula's shoulders and looked the fire bender deep in her amber eyes " This is it Azula...this is the last chance, for both of us," he said soberly.

The prodigy finally understood Sokka's true methods for helping her, redemption.

" I will set up camp here you go ahead. If all works out for the best the three of us can return to the ship at dawn."

Azula nodded as he began unpacking his bag and setting up camp. She swallowed hard and walked slowly towards her destiny.

* * *

Katara watched the embers of the fire slowly dying down but she didn't have the will to revive the flames.

" Another cold night," she thought tiredly pulling her coat on tighter. She pondered seriously removing her coat and letting the frozen climate decide her fate.

Quickly shaking the thought away, Katara gathered her supplies and retreated into the ice shelter. She had left Ba Sing Se over three months ago. Despite this, she felt her mood growing darker and more bitter as the days went by.

Blaming it on the cold she wrapped herself warmly in furs and closed her eyes. A few moments later they popped open after she realized that she had left the remnants of a fish dinner around camp. Not wanting to have another altercation with a " white bear" she threw the furs off herself and went to bury the scraps.

Outside of the shelter Katara froze. Maybe it was just the blistering cold making her delirious but she saw a red figured standing against the vast blue background. The red figure turned out to be Azula standing so close that she could have her arms wrapped around the fire bender in less than five seconds. She blinked hard expecting the image to go away, but when she opened her eyes Azula was still there.

Azula took a tentative step forward and held out her hand " -Katara-"

Growling the water bender sprang into the action. With the large coat constricting her movements Azula couldn't properly dodge the mound of snow that Katara send hurling towards her.

" She was definitely not happy to see me, " Azula thought,

Being buried under a heap of snow made the prodigy's body temporarily numb. With a burst of blue flames she melted the snow around her and stumbled to her feet.

" Katara, please I need to talk to you," she nearly pleaded. She quickly shot another blast into the abandoned fire pit and let the flames warm her freezing body.

" Azula, what are you doing here?" Katara's weary voice finally asked.

The big moment Azula anticipated had finally arrived. Her mouth was too dry and the smile she tried to force felt more like a grimace.

" Katara, I made a mistake," she whispered.

Looking into Katara's eyes was reminiscent to staring at a block of ice. " You're right Azula, you did make a mistake, " the water bender replied coldly " The biggest mistake was you coming here. How did you find me?"

"...Your brother," Azula said hesitantly.

Katara snorted " Sokka just can't stop helping me. I've had about two lifetimes worth of his help!"

" He just loves you Katara...and so do I."

" Love?" the water bender sneered. " Who are you kidding? Are you really capable of loving anyone...besides yourself of course?"

" That's not true Katara," Azula said letting the stinging comment roll off her. She knew that the water bender wasn't through and wondered how deep she had hurt Katara this time.

" I think you had the right idea, we don't belong together. This..this thing whatever it is was doomed from the moment I laid eyes on you."

" I know that we've had a few...rough patches.."

Katara shook her head in disbelief " More than just rough patches Azula you have betrayed my love so many times! You even killed me once!"

"...Do you regret...being with me?" the Fire Lord asked.

" Sometimes,"Katara admitted bitterly " But I guess that's the price I paid for betraying everything I've ever known."

Azula felt as though she had been struck by lightning. She bowed her head and refused to show any emotions but Katara was far from being done.

" I do love you Azula, but I can't help but wonder what my life would be like now if I hadn't released you from those chains."

Azula wanted to point out that Katara not releasing her probably wouldn't had made much of a difference. With her father's defeat of the Avatar and the final crushing blow to Ba Sing Se, her life wouldn't have been as peachy as she thought. She decided not to comment seeing as though she was already in a deep enough hole.

"...If only Aang would have survived."

Azula's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed " So what if the Avatar had lived, he was merely a boy with the responsibilities of ten men. He was weak!"

" Maybe...but he loved me more than anything...and I...I." Katara hesitated. As angry as she was with Azula she just couldn't say _that. _Besides she never had the opportunity to find out if it were true.

"Don't hold back now Katara, say what you have to say!"

Katara crossed her arms and looked away Just go Azula, you said so yourself you can replace me anytime. So why even bother coming here?"

Azula opened her mouth but the words died too quickly in her throat. As Fire Lord she sat on the throne of the entire world. She was the only woman in the history of the Fire Nation to sit on the war council to command and strategize with battle hardened generals. She could look her own father in the eyes before sending a lethal bolt of lightning through his heart. The list of her accomplishments and abilities were great but she always failed with one thing, Katara.

" Not long ago I asked you a similar question and do you remember what you told me? You said that you couldn't live without me. Katara, I feel the exact same way."

" That's funny I didn't get that impression when you were sending me away. It seems to me like you have been living just fine without me.

" …..That was **not** living."

Katara smiled and walked around the camp to be face to face with Azula. For a moment the Fire Lord thought she had succeeded in winning Katara's heart back especially as the water bender reached out to touch her face. She closed her eyes.

" Do you honestly think that I believe you?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Azula cringed violently and opened her eyes again. Katara's eyes were red rimmed filled with anger and tears.

" After everything you sent me away! You didn't even try. You said that you were just doing what was best for me but you and I both know that is total bullshit! It's me Azula, don't forget I **know** you!You sent me away because of your pride. You couldn't face me like a woman could you.?You are pathetic!"

" Maybe you're right but I'm here now. Doesnt that count for anything?" the prodigy asked " Katara I love you, I still want to marry you. Will you just come home?"

" This is my home ," the water bender replied frostily.

Azula gestured to the beautiful yet desolate landscape " This might be your homeland but it stopped being home a long time ago. Your home is with the Fire Nation now."

" I'm not coming back." Katara said stubbornly knowing deep down that Azula spoke the truth.

" Now who's letting pride get in the way?" the prodigy shot.

" This isn't about my pride! When you lost your memories you turned back into that person who I thought was gone. Now I know that she'll never be gone completely.

Azula clinched her jaw gritting her teeth together " You act as if I asked your idiot for a brother to walk off that cliff. I **saved** him and took the fall. I wanted to let him fall and die! If I had none of this would have ever happened!"

The prodigy lifted her arm just in time to block the hard slap aimed at her face. She pinned the water bender's arm to her side and encircled her waist with the other. Despite Katara's protests Azula crushed their lips together. The startled water bender fought uselessly for freedom but she couldn't deny the sudden emotion she felt. She felt love and lust, joy and bitterness all at one and it was too confusing. She pulled away putting distance between herself and the frustrated Azula.

" What now?" asked the fire bender after a long moment of silence.

"... I don't know. I need time to think."

Azula nodded her hope slightly dimmer " I understand." She took the water bender's palm " You were right Katara, there will always be darkness inside my heart no matter how hard I try to suppress it. Even when my memories were gone, my love for you was always there.." " Your brother and I will leave at dawn if you can accept that fact...then you can come back with us. And if you don't...well I guess this really is goodbye."

Azula brought the palm up to her lips and kissed it one last time. She released it and backed slowly away not quite sure of what dawn would bring.

* * *

Sokka didn't ask many questions and Azula was eternally grateful. The man was after all, smarter than he looked and he must have sensed that things hadn't gone quite so well. If he was disappointed, he didn't show it; he just scratched his beard and threw more chips into the fire.

Azula had a restless sleep. When Sokka woke her up at dawn she felt more exhausted than when she had first laid down. Katara was no where in sight. Somehow as she watched Sokka packing up their camp she knew the water bender wouldn't show.

"Should we wait for her?" Sokka asked.

Azula shook her head " ….No, besides if we're gone for too long my men will leave the ship to find us."

They made the long trek back to the ship making awkward small talk but mostly walking in complete silence.

Back on the ship Azula immediately returned to the captain's quarters and changed into warm and dry clothing. She sat down on the bed feeling numb on the inside. The tears started to fall seconds later and embarrassed with herself she wiped them away.

Azula was thankful that her guards were standing by and not letting anyone disturb her. She would hate for the captain or Sokka to burst in and see her in such a state. She sobbed until her chest hurt and after feeling slightly dizzy laid down.

She must of fallen asleep because she came awake to a guard shaking her softly." What time is it, what do you want?" she asked somewhat disorientated.

"It's just after nightfall my lord, I came because you have a visitor."

" I thought I said no visitors. Or do you follow my orders now?"

" He does," said a voice " But I think you can make an exception this time."

Azula eyes snapped to the entrance in disbelief. If the guard were not in the room she would of thought she was hallucinating " Katara, what are you doing here...I...I thought you decided not.=="

"...I did," Katara interrupted her with honesty " But I made a mistake..."

Azula hardly noticed the guard dismiss himself, she was too busy staring at the woman standing in front of her " How did you get on the ship?"

Katara smiled shyly " Being a water bender does have its advantages...sometimes."

She sat down next to the awed fire bender " I want things to work between us but you have to trust me. You have to trust the fact that I will always love you even under the worst circumstances...and that you won't try to get rid of me again."

" I prom-"

Katara silenced Azula with a finger to her lips " No more promises...except to each other."

" I still want to marry you Katara. I want nothing else."

The water bender smiled and kissed her intensely " Be careful what you ask for, my love."

TBC

A/N.-Whoa. I can't believe how many people like this story. I am really honored. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I promise the next chapter is the last one and they **will** get married this time...finally. There will also be a sequel, it is in the works now. Once again thank you! Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes...I'm up late finishing this. Tell me and I will change them when I'm less exhausted.


End file.
